


Pure Sanity

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Future, Future Fic, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangster Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Power Dynamics, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Revenge, Romance, Survival, Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Victim turned fighter, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: For years you were treated like a toy and a possession. The man who had you just used you like a doll, until you were pushed too far and went on a rampage. Fuelled by anger and pain for being stepped on and used for so long, you bring up your own gang empire and tred on others in your way. You slowly take over the city hell bent on bring your ex and the most powerful gangster in the city down. You help women escape from lives where they are forced to use their bodies for money. You bring changes to the city, but the more you change the bigger the target grows on your back. As you make yourself into a villain to save others, you get closer to Levi who is in another gang. Along your journey Levi was there for you, then tension between you two growing by the day. Levi and you have to make a choice, to give in to your feelings and be together, or you sacrifice yourself and allow the city to eat you alive in order for the city to be free.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 44
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

You let out a shaky sigh as you looked in the mirror to see the nasty bruise on your face. You lightly touched it, then winced. You heard someone walking closer. You grabbed your choker necklace off the side, then quickly tried to put it on. “C-Coming!”

“Baby giiiiirl?” The door opened to reveal a man in a finely pressed three-piece suit. His hair was puffy and slicked back brown with a line of grey in it. His face was thin and defined that matched his tall and slender frame covered in muscle. He grinned at seeing you in your tight corset and very small shorts, all for him and to his taste. He loved how the corset shimmered and changed colours. He eyed your long legs in fishnets with your white ankle boot heels, which shimmered as well. “Fuck me kitten, you look stunning.”

You smiled and blushed. “Thank you master.”

He walked closer and lifted your chin up with his finger and thumb. “Mmm, you called me that to get me in the mood, didn’t you?”

You bit your lip and looked away. “I.”

“Hey.” He titled his head. “What did I tell you?”

You looked at him. “To always look at you.”

“That’s right baby girl.” He let out a long love filled sigh. “Now, I’d love to fuck you against your makeup desk, but I have some deals to make and I need my kitten with me. Give me a meow.”

You gulped. “Meow.”

He leaned closer and kissed you with a hum. “Good girl. Now, when we are about you can call me by my name, no Mr Leo. It’s Jack. You know I love it when your call me by my name, only you can call me by my name.”

You smiled at him. “Jack.”

He growled at you and pushed you towards your makeup test. “Kitten.”

You gasped as he nipped and kissed your jawline. You moaned and shivered at his touch, then gasped as he touched the necklace. “Wait!”

He pulled back, his blue eyes scanning your face. “What’s wrong?”

You went white. “I’m s-sorry, I sh-shouldn’t tell you what to do.”

He smiled. “Shh, shh baby girl, it’s all good. You know very well you can talk to me about anything.”

You reached up to your choker, then pulled it off. “Don’t get mad, please.”

“I won’t.” He smiled at you as you took your necklace, then his smile became forced and behind his blue eyes was rage when he saw you’d been beaten. “Who did this to you?”

You avoided his gaze. “Jack…”

“Who?”

You put your hands up. “It’s nothing, really.”

He punched the mirror breaking it. You ran away to the corner, because when Jack went on a rage rampage, there was no stopping him. He threw your things about, breaking everything in his way. He stormed up to you and slammed his hands on the wall either side of your head. “Who?”

“Jack.”

He leaned closer. “Don’t test me kitten. You know I would never hurt you, but I will hurt others until you tell me.”

You whimpered. “Hector Somma.”

His eyes searched your features. “The Hector Somma?”

You nodded. “He get’s me alone, tries to do things with me and I refuse. I tell him I’m yours, so he threatens me and finally beats me.”

“How long?”

You hugged yourself. “Wh-what do you mean?”

He slammed his hands on the wall and shouted. “How long!?”

You winced. “A few months now.”

He growled. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He grabbed your face and forced you to look at him, it hurt your face. “He threaten you?”

“Yes.”

He let go of you and paced in the room. “I’ll kill him.”

“Jack, it’ll start a gang war in the city.”

He pointed at you and shouted. “Don’t tell me what to do! He deserves to die! He touched my property!”

You lowered your heard and felt your heart hurt at his words, because that’s all you ever were to Jack, a possession. “I’m sorry, I should have done better.”

He walked up to you. “No, no you are a sweet and innocent kitten who can barely fight for herself.” He cupped you face. “You have to be taken care of, be protected baby girl.” He kissed you and hummed. He let your face go, then held your waist. “You’re so fucking sexy and cute.” He shoved you against the wall. “Jump for my baby.” You jumped allowing him to grab your thighs. He pressed himself against your heat, then grinded against you. “I need you baby girl, so badly. You’ve been so naughty not talking to me.” He kissed and nipped your neck, then kissed his way up to your lips. He stopped kissing when he heard banging on the door. “Fucking, damn it!” He let you go and stormed over to the door. “What!?”

The man at the door gulped. “Sorry boss, but umm…you have a meeting and deals.”

Jack punched the man hard sending him to the floor. He sighed. “Thank you for letting me know, but you know the rules. When I am with my kitten, you leave me alone because we are usually fucking. Got it?”

The man held his nose and nodded. “Yes boss, sorry boss.”

Jack adjusted his tie and blazer. “Right, let’s get down to business. Kitten come on.”

You put your choker on, then hurried to Jack’s side. “Yes Jack.”

He put his arm around you and yanked you against him. “Good girl.” He squeezed your bum. “I’m going to ravage you so hard later, that you won’t be able to walk for hours after.”

You blushed. “Yes Jack.”

He chuckled. “Fuck you get me so hard baby girl.”

You cleared your throat. “Jack, people can hear you.”

“Let them listen. I want them to be jealous of how much I want you and I get to screw you all the time.” He grabbed your hips, then moved you and slammed himself into your bum and grunted. “Need you.”

You stumbled at the force. “J-Jack, you need to work.”

He groaned. “I know.” He sighed and dragged you into the meeting room. You stumbled and sat next to him, you made sure you were sat upright and looking perfect. He sat back and sighed. “Right, let’s get this over with.” He went through meeting after meeting, the longer it went on the more your back hurt from sitting so upright. He finally got to the last gang, this one was growing in size, but still small. The leader was a tall built blonde man, with blue eyes and thick eyebrows. Jack tilted his head. “Who are you?”

The blonde smiled. “Erwin Smith.”

Jack grinned. “The new gang growing, the scouts, right?”

Erwin nodded. “That’s right.”

Jack and you looked to his company, one was a taller man with a slightly big nose and scruffy hair. “Who is this?”

“Mike, he’s very good with stealth.”

Jack and you looked to his other friend; this man had your heart racing. There sat next to him was a shorter man, but he was stunning. His raven undercut hair was perfectly slicked back. Your eyes traced the tattoos on his neck knowing there was far more under his tight black long sleeve shirt. You could see the muscle; it was perfect in everyway and you felt something that Jack never gave you. The mysterious man was staring right back at you, as if he was just as interested in figuring you out as you about him.

Jack smiled. “And you?”

He kept staring at you. “Levi.”

Erwin smiled with pride. “He’s my best killer.”

Jack tilted his head. “Mind telling him to stop fucking staring at what I own?”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, fucking make me.”

“I’ll have you killed.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

You stood up. “Excuse me, but I need to-.”

Jack smiled up at you. “You go do what you need to baby girl.”

You bowed your head. “Sorry for being rude. It was lovely meeting you all.”

You turned and left the room, because you knew you were causing tension. You always seemed to cause issues because of what Jack made you wear. You wished you could wear something really comfy. You walked down to your room, then slipped off your heels. You pulled your clothes off and put on a bra and underwear with clips and suspenders. You pulled on a pink silk dressing gown with ostrich feathers. You sat on your pink sofa with a decorated white border. You hugged a cushion and lay back. You stared at the ceiling and thought about this Levi you met today, he just seemed to be on your mind and never leave. You rolled onto your side and looked at your room, it wasn’t to your taste. Jack loved this sort of thing, a pampered perfect queen of a woman who had gold, diamonds, pink things, feathers and everything.

You saw your door open and Jack walk in. You sat up. “Jack?”

He smiled at you. “Baby girl.”

“I’m sorry I left, but I felt it was just…”

He sat down on the end of the bed. “Come here.” He watched you get up and walk over to him. “Stop.” You stopped perfectly in front of him. He looked your body up and down. “Open your dressing gown I got you.” He held his hand up to stop you. “Slowly.” He smirked as you slowly pulled the ties, then you let the gown open by itself due to the silky fabric. “Fuck kitten, you are walking perfection. White and pink…it looks so good.” He hummed. “Now go to my room and get me the toys I like.”

You nodded. “Yes master.” You left your room, then walked down the hall slowly. You stopped when you saw someone in front of you. You looked up and blushed hard as you locked eyes with Levi. “Oh…you…” You noticed him looking your up and down. You wrapped up tightly and looked away. “I umm…are you lost?”

Levi let out a long sigh. “You should leave him as soon as possible, then man is deadly and toxic.”

“I can’t just leave.”

“Tch, sure you can.”

You walked past him. “You don’t understand. I can’t leave, if I do, he will not stop looking for me. I am not his lover or wife or girlfriend, I am his possession.” You went into Jack’s room. “It’s not easy.” You grabbed a bag, then walked up to Levi as he leaned in the doorway. “So, keeping him happy is best.” He didn’t move. “Please move out the way, I don’t want the guards to take you, so, please.”

Levi’s eyes searched yours. “You don’t love him, do you?”

You lowered your head. “I…I don’t know.” You pushed past Levi. “Goodbye Levi.”

“Tch, damn brat.”

You pulled on your nice dress that was low at the front and showed off the sides of your boobs. You put on a long gold necklace with a diamond on the end, then you slipped on your heels. You sighed when you saw the slit on the dress was really high. You thought there was no point wearing it, because it wasn’t really a dress at all. You slipped on a light jacket that had a melting effect to it, like you were wearing lava. You walked down the hall to Jack’s office and smiled at him. “Hey handsome.”

He looked up and whistled. “Hello sexy kitten, you look amazing.”

“Thank you.” You walked closer. “So, I was thinking we could go on a date. I even wore your favourite dress.”

He looked you up and down. “You did.”

“So, do you want to go on a date?”

“I’m sorry baby girl, but I can’t.”

Your shoulders slumped. “Oh, okay.

He got up from his desk and walked over. “I’m sorry kitten, don’t look so sad.”

You wanted to go on a date to test what Levi had said, because you were wondering if you really did love Jack. “It’s okay. I’ll go out for a drink or something.”

He ran his hands up your sides. “I must say, the things you put on your breasts to hold them up are impressive.”

You looked down. “Thank you, so can I go out?”

He walked around you and hummed. “Well…I do want you to have fun, but I like you to be at my side always, just in case I get horny.”

You hugged yourself and realised you were a sex toy for him. “Just a few drinks and some dancing, then I’ll come right home.”

He grabbed the back of your neck hard making you whimper. “You trying to find another man?”

A tear ran down your cheek at the pain. “N-No.”

He growled at you, then kissed you roughly and bit your lip drawing blood. “You can go, but only to one of my clubs, got it?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“On one condition.”

You hugged yourself. “What do you need?”

He walked over to his office chair, then sighed. “You know what your master wants.”

You walked over and became numb. You dropped your knees in front of him. Your head shut off and you left your body as you did as he wanted, then you came back to your body when he finished in your mouth. You pulled away and hurried to his bathroom, then threw up in the toilet. He always hurt the back of your throat, so that mixed with him finishing in your mouth made you sick. You washed your mouth out, then dabbed your makeup. You walked back out to see Jack had fixed himself, he had a big smile on his face. He patted his lap, begging you to come closer.

You sat on his lap. He tucked your hair back, then slipped his hand up between your legs. He leaned closer and kissed your neck. “You’re always so good with your mouth.” His thumb traced your bottom lip. “Why so quiet baby? You okay?”

You looked away from him. “I’m fine.”

He turned your head to face him. “You really want to go out, don’t you?”

You nodded. “I like dancing.”

“You can dance here for me.”

You got up and sighed. “I’m going back to bed.”

He grabbed your wrist and yanked you back. “No, no, you’re not leaving to go sulk in your room.” He stood up and held your hips, then swayed with you. “You did something really wonderful for me, so I need to return the favour.”

“I’m not in the mood. Plus, I’m umm…I’m on.”

He laughed. “I know you’re not on, I know your cycle baby. We’ll go out dancing.”

“But.”

He pulled you along. “I’ll get changed and we’ll go.”

You smiled. “Really?”

He hummed a laugh. “That’s my kitten, that’s the smile I know.” He slapped your bum. “Go wait for me, okay?”

You waited for him near the front door. You ignored the stares from the gang members, all of them desperate to get you in bed. You were sure if you weren’t stuck to Jack’s hip, they would try something. Jack gave you immunity, but part of you didn’t want that anymore. You let out a long sigh, then turned to Jack as he fixed his cuff, then put his arm around you and led you out the door. You sat in his sports car with him, then let him drive you both to one of his clubs. You were trapped in your own head; you were mainly thinking about everything you’d been through.

Jack had found you in a club, you were just a dancer for people’s entertainment and you got loads of money for it. Jack took one look at you on the stage and wanted you, but your boss wouldn’t let you go. So, Jack came everyday and won your affections over. Jack tried buying you, bargaining for you, but your boss wouldn’t change his mind, so Jack killed him and took you. You had no choice in the matter, because as soon as your boss was dead Jack owned you. You’d never really been free from the clutches or ownership of men. You wiped your tears away, then sighed. You knew how to fight, use a gun, drive a hover car and even make explosives. You’d spent so many years with bad men and Jack, that you even knew how to run a gang better than them, but you just didn’t have that killer spark yet, the kind where you wanted to murder every single person in site.

“Baby!” You looked at Jack, your mind coming back allowing you to see you were sat in his club with him and you’d already had three drinks. He laughed. “I thought you wanted to dance.”

“I do, sorry I was thinking.”

He hummed. “So cute, trying to use that small lady brain of yours. Now stop dreaming and let me take care of you. I can give you everything you want and more, so stop dreaming up things in your head.”

“Sorry.”

He sat back. “Get up and dance for me, like you used to.” You got up and took your jacket off, then swayed for his slowly. He hummed in happiness, then smiled at you as you danced as sexy as possible for him. “That’s right baby girl, get those hips moving. I want everyone to see what I fuck every day.” He smirked and laughed as you moved.

You twirled round and round, then stopped and bumped into someone. You gasped when you locked eyes with someone you didn’t want to see. Hector Somma. Hector was a tanned skinned walking Spanish looking god. His black hair was wavy and shoulder length, his trimmed beard perfect, his light brown and red eyes soulless. He was muscle bound and had a terrifying aura. “Hector.”

He hummed and pulled you closer by your hip and made you straddle his thigh. He moved you and danced with you. “Now that’s what I call a dancer. You are fucking unbelievable. Come home with me, let me show you how a real man loves a fine woman.”

You pushed at his chest. “Let me go.”

He laughed. “What did I tell you before?” He grabbed your throat hard. “You don’t push me away. You want me, you don’t reject me.”

You looked over to Jack. “Jack.”

Jack smashed a glass, then walked over and pointed it at Hector. “Touch what is mine and I kill you.”

Hector held his hands up. “I was playing with your toy.”

You ran over to Jack. “Thank you.”

“Cheating bitch!” Jack back handed you across the face and screamed in frustration, then he looked to Hector. “Look what you made me do!”

You held your cheek and welled up, then you got up and ran. You got outside, then into a taxi and cried as you told the driver where to go. Your plan was to go to your safe house. You’d saved money up and bought a place to hide when Jack lost it. Jack knew about the place, he thought it was a good idea because he knew he would lose control. However, he did hate it when you went because he couldn’t hold you or screw you as much as he wanted. You paid the driver and paid him extra to keep quiet. You hurried inside, then put all the locks and chains across to keep you safe. You turned to your studio apartment and smiled, it was so simple and cosy and yours. You changed into comfy clothes, then opened up the fridge and got out your food.

You sat on your sofa, then turned on the tv and ignored the pain your body was going through. You saw your communicator go off with Jack’s name. You picked it up and answered. “Yes?”

Jack growled. “Where are you?”

“I umm…ah…”

He sighed. “You’re at that place again, aren’t you?”

You rubbed your tears away. “You hit me.”

“I know kitten, I know and I’m so sorry.”

You shook your head. “I’m sorry, I can’t.”

He gulped. “Please kitten, please don’t stay there. I miss you so much when you’re there.”

You walked to the window and looked out at the city. “No Jack, no. You really hurt me and Hector did too. I’ve been hurt too much these past few days and I need to recover.”

“Kitten. I’m really sorry. I’ll do anything to get you back.”

You walked to your sofa again. “Leave me alone to heal, then I’ll be back.”

“Kitten!”

You ended the call and lay on the sofa and sighed. You slept for a long time, then healing up. You stayed at your place for a few days without leaving, then you finally left to get some food. You felt scared going out, just in case you were caught. However, you mainly wore clothes to cover yourself up, so people wouldn’t recognise you at all. You just look like a girl wearing baggy dark clothes, that’s all. You walked back to your apartment and pulled out your key. Key’s were long thin rectangular cuboid that projected the key pattern. You frowned when the key wouldn’t work.

You banged on the door. “Come on.”

“Kitten.” You jumped and turned to see Jack. He walked closer and smiled with a bunch of flowers. “I’m sorry kitten.”

You tried the door again. “Leave me alone.”

He placed his hand on the door and leaned closer. “Kitten, stop.”

You welled up and looked at him. “Jack.”

He cupped the side of your face. “I’m really sorry. I’ve never hit you before, I don’t know why I did in the club.”

You sniffed back tears. “Okay.” You looked to your apartment. “I’d invite you in, but my key doesn’t work.”

He put his arm around you and led you away. “Of course it doesn’t, because I sold your place and got the locks changed.”

Your eyes widened. “You what?”

He held you close and walked you to his car. “You don’t need it anymore though, because you and me are back together.” He pushed you into his car, then put the flowers in your arms. “Me and you for forever.”

You turned from Jack and looked out the window. “Why would you do that?”

He laughed. “Do what?”

“Sell my place? What about all my stuff?”

“Sold.”

You gave him the flowers. “Take these back, I don’t want them.”

“Don’t be naughty.”

You got out the car and hurried inside and went straight into your room. You locked the door, then sat in the corner of your room and cried. You hated everything, you hated it so much and you just wanted to be sucked into a black hole. You ignored Jack banging on your door asking you to let him in. You were just hurt and upset that he took away your apartment, a place you used as a safe place from everything. You were now truly a slave to Jack and you felt ashamed of yourself. You’d never been free and you wanted to be, you wanted power, you wanted strength and you wanted to have control over your own life.

You sat in your room playing a game on your gaming system, the whole place covered in flowers and gifts from Jack. Jack was trying to get you to let him near you again, but you weren’t letting him. You were going to take your time forgiving him. You didn’t want to be used as a doormat, or a toy for one man’s pleasure. Plus, sometimes when he wasn’t around, his guards would try to get with you, but lucky for you you’d learned ways to get away. You also would tell Jack right away if someone abused their power when it comes to you. Jack needed to put his foot down when it came to you with his guards, but he didn’t.

You looked to your door as someone knocked, part of you was thinking maybe it was time to talk to Jack about everything. You opened the door to see two of his guards. “Where’s Jack?”

He smiled at you. “He’s busy, asked us to come see if you were okay.”

You frowned. “I’m fine, you can go now.”

He pushed his way in and allowed his friend in. “Oh, I don’t know if that’s true.” He locked the door, then backed you up to a corner. “I think we need to inspect you, right?”

His mate smirked and nodded. “Right, right.”

You shook your head. “No. Please leave.”

He grabbed you and yanked you to the sofa. “Come on you little slut.”

“Stop it.”

He sat down and shoved you to the floor. “Show us why Jack is always in a good mood after being with you.” He undid his trousers and pulled himself free. “Suck it for daddy.”

You looked away. “No.”

He grabbed the back of your head making you wince. “NOW!”

You shook as your fear turned into rage. You saw his blade on his leg. All the rage, the pain and suffering, the abuse and hatred built up and exploded in you. You were done being a slave and a toy. You grabbed the blade, then sliced his length off making him scream. You twisted the blade in your hand, then stabbed up under his friend’s jaw sending the blade through his tongue, mouth, nose and into his brain. He gargled on his own blood, it oozed out of his mouth and down his chin. He coughed spewing his blood on your face. You growled, then yanked the blade free and looked to his screaming friend. You smiled at him and pressed the blade against his chest. “Who’s your fucking daddy now?” You grabbed his gun, then walked out your room and went down the hall. Any guard you came across, you shot in the head. You went outside and up to the valet. “Car.”

He gulped. “What about Jack? I don’t want to get into trouble.”

You glared at him. “Car.”

He bowed. “Yes miss!” He grabbed the keys, then ran off and drove the sports car around. “Here miss.”

You got in. “Thank you. Oh, and when Jack comes out you can tell him I’m off making a present for him; he’ll know what it is.”

“Yes miss.”

You floored it and drove up into the sky and flew around from road to road in the sky, then went to his supply place. You grabbed one of Jack’s guns from the glove box, then got out the car and stormed inside. One went to stop you. “Get out of my way.”

Another smirked at you and got closer. “Hey baby, finally alone?”

You shot him in the thigh making him scream in pain. You stopped and pointed at someone running to help him. “Don’t.”

He bowed. “Sorry miss.”

You looked around. “Listen here you shits if any of you fuckers try anything, and I mean anything to hurt me, fuck me or do anything against my will I will shoot you. Do we have an understanding?” They all nodded. “Good. Now, I need a few things from you. Explosives, guns and a strong bat. I’m mad as hell and I want to hurt men like Jack and Hector.”

No one moved except for the women like you in the gang. One ran up to you. “Let us help you.”

“Who are you?”

“Sofia.”

You smiled. “Want to hurt Jack with me?”

She nodded. “I’ve been waiting for this for fucking years.”

“Ladies and gents!? If you want to get back at Jack, then follow me.” You watched them load up your car, then you walked over and got in. You stared ahead and gripped the wheel tightly. “Sofia, I’ve never done this sort of thing before.” You looked to her and smiled. “But I’m excited.” You drove fast through the skies and went right to one of Jack’s favourite strip clubs he owned. You got out with a small gang of pissed off people. You grabbed an automatic from the car and loaded it. “Let’s have some fun.”

You and the group took weapons and explosives to the club, then fired in the air causing everyone to run out. You shot anyone trying to stop you, then you broke everything you could while drinking bottles of booze. You went into the manager’s office, then searched around for credits on his office and computer. You saw there was tones in his account, no doubt from Jack. You transferred them to yourself, then searched for a small safe to find tones of credits on drives. You smirked and took them all. You transferred everything through the holocomputer to your account. You were a rich woman now, with the money you’d taken back from your hard work making Jack’s business good, as well as taking from money back from the stealing manager here.

You got up and walked with the team, then dropped a few bombs along the way. You stepped outside and sighed. “I feel a little better.”

Sofia handed you something. “This will make you feel amazing.”

You took it and realised it was a button. You pressed and caused the building behind you to explode. You turned and watched the strip club go down in flames. “You were right, this feels amazing.”

“What do you want me to do about the out of work strippers?”

“Can they use a gun?”

She nodded. “You bet.”

You turned from the building and went to your car. “Well then, it looks like we’re starting a gang.”

“We killing Jack?”

You shook your head. “No, no I want Jack and Hector to hurt badly. I’m going to take everything from them and make them feel like possessions.” You turned to Sofia. “I want Jack to crawl on his hands and knees to me and beg me to give him his things back, but I won’t.”

“I love this.”

You let out a long sigh and clicked your neck. “I need to grab a few things at another club of his.”

Sofia tapped away on her device. “We looking for credits?”

You nodded. “The more money we have, the better.”

She smiled at you. “You’re inspiring.”

You shook your head. “I’m not. I should have done this sooner, but I was so weak.” You parked and got out the car and looked at another building in front of you. You heard someone say your name, so you looked to see Levi stood there. You smiled at him. “Hi.”

Levi walked closer. “What happened?”

You cleared your throat. “Not much.”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “Tch, nothing? One of Jack’s strip clubs exploded.”

You smiled. “Yeah it did.”

“You left him?”

You let out a long sigh. “I did.”

He looked you up and down. “That your blood?”

You shook your head. “No, no it’s other people’s blood.”

“You killed people?”

You hugged yourself. “If you’ve been hurt as badly as I have, gotten the scars I have, been beaten as much as I, then you would do what I’m doing.”

He watched your friends break into the building. “Once you get into crime, there’s no turning back. You sure you want to do this?”

“Why? You going to stop me?”

He walked closer and growled at you. “No, no I don’t think I will.”

You blushed. “Why?”

“You deserve to get your revenge.” He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a cloth, then he wiped the blood from your face. “You deserve a lot of things.”

You leaned into his touch, then closed your eyes and felt yourself be happy for a small moment. You opened your eyes and pulled away. “Does this mean we’ll be enemies if I start a gang?”

He shook his head. “No. When you have a big enough gang, then we’ll talk.”

You smiled. “An alliance?”

He nodded. “If you want.”

Sofia shouted your name, but you couldn’t help but gaze at Levi. You stepped back and bit your lip. “I should go. I have a city to rule.”

“Good luck.”

You walked, then stopped and looked to Levi. “Hey Levi?”

“Hmm?”

You cleared your throat. “If I need someone to do some killing for me, would you be available?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

You winked at him, then walked over to Sofia. “Sorry, I just had to talk with a possible new friend.”

She looked over at Levi. “That’s Levi Ackerman, he’s a pure-bred killer.”

You giggled. “I know.”

She raised her brow. “You like him?”

You smiled. “I may have a little crush on him.”

She giggled. “Well, I would encourage it after you dominate this city.”

You hummed and felt pride fill you. “Yes. I’m with you.” You let out a long sigh. “So, how is the raiding going?”

She tapped on her communicator. “We are building up a large sum of credits.”

“Start buying buildings. We need bars, clubs and shops. We have to spread our power.”

She smiled and tapped away. “Buying and I’m making sure they’re in key locations too.”

You walked to the car with her. “We have to make sure the places are attractive and appealing.”

She looked through some ideas, then showed you. “How about this?”

You flicked through them, then changed a few things. “Here.”

“Great ideas.” You started the car up. “Let’s find somewhere we can set as our base.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jack paced backwards and forwards, he was worried and panicked right now and didn’t know what to do. He perked up when he heard the front doors open and people talking and hurrying about. He fixed his hair and outfit, then hurried down the hall to the entrance to see you and you were looking divine. You had left him and started your own gang over a year ago and you were doing far better than him. You were the most powerful woman in the city. He admired you in your suit, you were no longer wearing what he had made you wear for years. You were in tight black trousers with boots, a smart white shirt buttoned low with a low corset waste coat. A chain went across your chest that kept your little cape on, which changed colours.

Jack smiled at you. “You came!”

You looked up at him and sighed. “You insisted.” You walked over to him and looked him over. “What do you want?”

He grinned. “I want my kitten back.”

You shook your head. “We’ve talked about this Jack, I’m no longer yours. You don’t own me.”

“Oh, but I want to.”

You laughed and he laughed with you, then you shifted close and pressed a knife to his privates. “Test me again, I dare you.”

He held his hands up. “You win.”

You walked past him and looked around. “This place looks tacky.”

“Well, I have tried to change it to get you to like it.” Jack was trying so hard to get you back. Hector wanted to hurt you, like you hurt him and Jack financially and power wise, but Jack wanted to just have everything back to normal. Jack was trying to kiss your ass. “What do you like?”

“You should know, we were a couple for three years.” You stopped in his living room. “Why white?”

“It’s pure.”

You looked at him and raised a brow. “Sure.” You sat down and sighed. “So, what do you want?”

“I’ve already said, I want us to get back together.”

You stared at him, then looked to Sofia. “Do you have the contract?”

Sofia handed over the holopad. “All yours boss.”

You looked it over and sighed. “Tell you what Jack. I will allow you to take me on one date, if you sign this contract.”

Jack frowned. “What is it?”

“It’s a contract stating that everything you own will be given to me.”

He laughed. “I’m not giving up my stuff.”

“So, three years of torture means nothing?”

He gulped. “Kitten, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”

He nodded. “I am.”

You laughed, then flew at him and pressed a knife to his neck. “If you were really sorry, you’d give me what I want.” You frowned as he moaned. “Don’t tell me this is turning you on.”

He gulped and licked his lips. “I thought being dominating was fun, but being stepped on is arousing.”

“Sign the contract.”

He smirked and moaned. “Hit me, choke me, step on me please do something to me.”

You pulled back and looked at Sofia. “We’re leaving.”

Jack ran after you. “Wait, wait, wait!” He skidded in front of you. “Baby doll, kitten, please just stay for a bit. We should catch up maybe?”

You glared at him. “No.”

“I’ll beg, do you want me to beg?”

You shook your head. “There is something seriously wrong with you Jack.”

“I love you.”

You clenched your jaw in anger. “No, no you don’t. You’ve never loved me. You loved the idea of me and you still do.” You walked closer to him. “Tell me, what is my favourite movie genre?” He didn’t say anything. “My favourite games?”

He frowned, then gasped. “Oh! I know you love pink feathers and glitter.”

You shook your head. “No, no I don’t. You made me have all that. All the outfits I wore? You made me wear them. You don’t know anything about me.” You pointed at him. “The longer you don’t give me your things, the longer I make your life hell.” You walked out his place and towards your car and slipped on your sunglasses. “We have a meeting, take your time driving.”

Your driver bowed. “Yes boss.”

You sat in the car and sighed with Sofia. “Why did I date him for as long as I did?”

Sofia hummed a laugh. “He’s a nightmare, huh?”

You sat back and sighed. “He gives me headaches.” You tapped on your communicator. “Anything from Hector?”

She looked at her holopad. “13 Death threats.”

You raised a brow. “That’s lower than normal, I feel offended.”

She smirked. “Shall we piss him off?”

You smiled at her. “You know it. I love pissing him off as much as possible.”

She tapped away and hummed. “Oh, we’ve been sent a message.”

You leaned over to look. “What’s up?”

“Seems like that scout gang wants to meet with us.”

You titled your head and hummed. “Isn’t that the one with Levi?”

She nodded. “It is.”

You bit your lip and smiled as you thought about Levi. You and him were like two had met sometimes, but never long enough for the tension between the two of you to cause something to happen. You both felt this pull, but you never went for it. “Alright, let’s see them.”

She tapped away. “Sent. Do you think this time you’ll ask Levi out for drinks?”

You blushed. “No.”

“Why not?”

You adjusted your clothes to pull it lower. “Because I am still healing from a toxic life and lover.”

“Over a year ago. You should ask him.”

You shook your head. “No, no I can’t. I am this dominant and strong gang leader. I can’t be with someone like him.”

“Who cares what people think?”

You looked to her. “A lot of people want me dead Sofia and if I have him in my life, I’m just putting another person at risk. I’m scared as it is at the thought of losing you.”

She bit her lip. “Can I hug you? I know you are a cold and dark woman, but I’d like to hug you.”

You smiled at her and opened your arms. “Come here.”

She hugged you tightly. “I don’t want to lose you either.”

You petted her head as you thought about the only way out you were going was a coffin. You knew from the moment you fought back that you were going to end up dead, and that was okay. You were going to take full control of the city, be its biggest villain and then let the city take you down together so it can move on to a better world. You knew you weren’t meant to have a happy ending; you weren’t meant to get the guy, you weren’t meant to be in love, you were meant to be a sacrifice for others. You didn’t mind because you’d never have anything good in your life. The only thing you had at the moment was material things, which were your fashionable clothes and car. You felt bad for the gang you’d be leaving behind because you had made them, you saved them too.

Sofia called your name. “We’re here.”

You got out the car and walked towards the bar you owned. “Thank you.”

“They should be meeting us in here.”

You smiled a little. “Alright.” You walked inside and past everyone watching you towards your VIP area. You sat down with a sigh. “Tea please.” You took your cape off and sunglasses. “Help yourself everyone to a drink.” You took your cup of tea from the waiter, then sipped it with a hum. “Thank you.”

Sofia handed you the holopad. “Here are a few things that need approving on.”

You looked at the list and hummed. “Looks good. This one we’ll need to see the merch before I say yes.”

“Great. I’ll set a date.” She looked up and saw Erwin. “I’ll greet our guests.” She got up and walked over to them and talked as she smiled. She referred to you and said your name. “Don’t worry, she doesn’t bite.”

You stood up and offered your hand to Erwin. “Only if you bite me first.”

Erwin chuckled and shook your hand. “Don’t bite the hand that feeds you.”

You hummed a laugh. “Man after my own heart. Please, sit. Would you like anything? Tea?”

He smiled. “Tea would be great.”

You sat as they brought the drinks right over. You let out a long sigh and glanced over at Levi and smiled, then you looked back to Erwin. “So, what do I owe the pleasure Erwin Smith?”

“I was wondering if we could strike a partnership up.”

You crossed your legs and put your arm over the back of the sofa. “You sure you want that? I’ve been called a lot of names, mainly heartless, bitch, whore, tyrant and many more.”

He sipped his drink and hummed. “Well, we know you well and your work. So, we want to be involved. Your dealings with drugs and weapons are minimum. You rescue people from rough backgrounds and stop women having to sell their bodies and give them useful jobs and a great start in life. You own almost all the bars, clubs, hotels and shops in this city. We want a part of that. We have the spies and strength that you could use.”

You hummed and narrowed your eyes. “What do you want?”

“Some control over a certain part of the city, if we can have that we will lend you some of our strength.”

You stared at Erwin and the tension in the room built up, people were scared that you were going to hurt him. “How do you feel about Hector Somma?”

Erwin looked to Levi, then back at you. “We can’t stand him.”

Levi growled. “Tch, that shit head needs to die painfully and slowly.”

You looked at both men, then tension building again. As soon as you smiled everyone relaxed. “Wonderful! I think this would be a perfect idea. I am happy to hand over a few bars and clubs to you in exchange for your support.”

Erwin smiled and offered his hand. “Deal.”

You shook it and hummed a laugh. “Wonderful. You know, I think we’re going to get along perfectly.”

A guard walked over and leaned down to you. “Boss, we have a situation.”

You looked up at him. “What’s the problem?”

“There’s been a gentleman trying to hurt the old sex workers, sign them up too. We caught him just as he was beating a woman.”

You nodded and sighed. “Thank you.” You stood up making everyone stand in the room and your guard handed you your favourite bat. “This was a lovely meeting and I hope to see you all again, but I have some business to attend to.”

Levi looked at your bat. “Those chips and dents?”

You lifted your bat and smiled. “Yeah, yeah there’s many.” You let out a long happy sigh. “Takes time to get the blood out, but I like things clean.” You winked at him. “See you around.”

Levi watched you leave humming a song. “What a woman.”

Erwin smirked. “She’s a wild fire.”

You stepped out your car and saw Levi waiting for you. Levi took one look at you and gulped hard as his heart throbbed. You had a neon white crop top with long tight trousers and high neon white boots. Your lips and makeup were dark, your hair in buns on the side of your head. To top it off you had a long jacket on with neon melting colours and a high popped colour that was pink. You looked Levi up and down in his tight clothes with leather jacket on and his tattoos on show. He made your heart hammer in your chest. You both seemed to be drawn to each other, it was hypnotic and erotic.

You smiled at Levi as you walked closer. “Levi Ackerman.”

He said your name. “I think brat would be better.

You smirked. “I like how you are taking risks with me.” You put your hands in your jacket pockets and leaned closer. “It’s fun.”

Levi gulped as he inhaled your natural sweet scent and gazed into your beautiful eyes, he’d never felt this feeling before about anyone. He’d met you over the year you’d grown to power a few times, but today was going to be the longest time with you and he had never been so close to you. Levi had never noticed how nice you smelt either and how cute you were, or how lovely your eyes were. He was confused, very confused and it annoyed him. “Tch, fun is for idiots.”

You hummed a laugh. “Then I’m an idiot.” You walked into the warehouse with him. “You know, if someone else would have spoken to me like that, I’d probably skin them.”

“Why treat me nicely?”

You shrugged. “I am interested in you and I’m fond of you.”

He blushed. “Tch, what?”

You smiled at him. “I don’t know. I guess I just get this feeling I can trust you, which is a rare thing to hear from me.”

Levi looked to you and wondered what happened to you. He didn’t know how a woman who wore corsets and tight underwear and ran around after Jack became such a power house of a leader. He was impressed by you for making the change in your life, for being this strong person and fighting. However, Levi was secretly a broken person and he could see that in you too. He saw you were putting on a mask, but he didn’t know what was behind that mask and if that person was trust worthy. He was curious about you, he wanted to know who you were really. “Tch, you’re weird.”

You giggled. “I am.” You looked around the warehouse and went up to a crate. You tapped on the panel and watched it open. You picked up some of the tech pieces and hummed. “Not bad.”

The trader walked over to you and said your name. “Darling! It’s lovely to see you.”

You grinned at him. “You too.”

He looked to Levi. “Who’s he?”

You hummed a laugh. “A loyal friend and a man who could kill everyone in here with just one word from me.”

He gulped as he stared at Levi. “Really?”

Levi pulled out his knife and played with it. “We can test it.”

He went white. “No, no I’m good.” He cleared his throat. “A-Anyway.” He walked with you. “How are you liking the merch?”

You smiled and nodded. “Not bad. If we send out all these, it’s tech in almost every home.”

“I’m so glad.”

You hummed a laugh and looked out at the docks. “I only have one question.”

“Sure.”

“Am I a joke to you?”

He frowned. “Sorry?”

You turned to him. “Am I a joke to you?”

“N-No!”

You smiled and nodded. “That right?”

“Yes.”

You walked over to a crate and opened it and got out a device. “Because I feel like I am.”

He laughed nervously. “You’re not I swear.”

You tossed the device between your hands. “Right, right…” You sighed when you caught the device, then crushed it in your hand. “So…do you mind explaining to me why some of these are fake?” Levi stood behind the man and held a knife to his throat. You showed the man a little bag. “And filled with drugs.” You smiled at him. “You know how I feel about drugs in my city.” You walked up to him. “So, I repeat my question to you. Am I a joke to you?”

He shook. “I’m so sorry!”

You smirked at him. “Sorry?” You let out a long sigh. “Well my friend. I want to know why you even thought in the first place you could get away with this.”

He gulped hard, then whimpered. “James Kemp. James Kemp told me to do this and he threatened me. I’m so sorry.”

You nodded. “Sorry…sorry…hmmm…” You grabbed his face, then shoved the drugs into his mouth. “I don’t like being a joke.”

Levi was impressed, very impressed by you for fighting back. He never thought there was drugs in fake devices, so the fact you picked it up shocked and interested him in you. “Say the word and I paint the walls with his blood.”

You hummed a laugh. “I don’t think that’s needed.” You pulled back. “But we will visit James.”

Levi let the man go, then put his knife away and walked with you. “I’ll help.”

“Thanks.” You got into the car and sighed. “I need to find out what my money has been spent on. I want repayment.”

Levi stared at you trying to figure you out. “Tch, stupid.”

You looked over to Levi. “Something wrong?”

He growled as his cheeks got pink. “No.”

You crossed your legs and leaned over to Levi. “I like honesty Levi, so if you have something to say, then say it.”

He sighed. “Tch, nothing.”

You smiled at him. “I know I don’t intimidate you, in fact, I’m sure you don’t like me. However, I’d like the two of us to get along.”

He frowned. “I never said I didn’t like you.”

You looked away from him. “Most people don’t like me. I actually intend for people not to like me.”

“Why?”

You smiled sadly as you looked out the window. “I find that people join together and get better when they all have a mutual enemy.”

Levi sad your mask slipping making his heart throb. “You’re making yourself the villain?”

You wiped a single tear. “Someone needs to.” You let out a long sigh and looked to Levi. “You ever get tired of this all? The hurting people and controlling people?” You smiled at him and sniffed. “Never mind, ignore I said anything. We have a man to rip apart for screwing me over.”

He was worried about you; he’d never really been worried about anyone before. For a small moment he saw the real you and he liked it. “Are…are you okay?”

You smiled at him, the mask back up. “I’m fine.” You got out the car and put your hands in your pockets. “So, I’m thinking you have a little fun on this one.”

Levi nodded. “Got it.”

You walked up to the dirty looking door, then knocked. “Hopefully this goes well.”

A square of the door disappeared to reveal a guy. “What?”

You said your name. “I’m here to see James Temp regarding a little mishap with trading and sales.”

He smirked at you. “Oh yeah, he screwed you over.” He laughed. “Nah, sorry tuts but you can fuck off.”

You hummed as he closed the square. “Hmm, well I think we can do better than that, don’t you Levi?”

He let out a long sigh. “Step back.”

You stepped to the side. “Sure. Why?”

Levi slammed his foot into the door making it fly off and hit the man behind it. “Fucking asshole.”

You smiled and bit your lip. “Impressive.”

He looked at you. “Really?”

You nodded and eyed his legs. “Strong legs on a man is attractive, means there’s more muscle under those clothes. I wonder what other surprises you’ll show me.”

He gulped. “You’re an odd woman.”

You smiled. “I know.” You hummed a song and pulled out your gun, then loaded it as you walked with Levi. “You hungry?”

“Why?”

“I was thinking we’d grab something to eat after.” You shot a guard running at you in the head. “You don’t have to, but I thought it’d be nice.”

Levi gulped. “Sure. You really know your way around a gun.”

“A knife too.” You winked at him, then walked into an office to see James sat there with his feet up. “Hi James.”

James looked to you and smirked. “Well, well, if it isn’t the cutest crime lord out in this city. It’s very sweet you’re trying so hard to be so tough. So, what can I do for you?”

You put your hands on his desk and leaned closer. “You screwed me James and I don’t like it when people do it against my will.”

He eyed your body. “I don’t remember screwing you, it would be wonderful if I did.”

“Where’s my stuff?”

He looked at his men and laughed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

You smiled and hummed a laugh, then you laughed causing everyone but Levi to laugh. Levi just watched you, he was trying to figure out what you were planning. You pressed the end of your gun to his crossed feet and shot. He screamed in pain as bone and blood from his feet covered the desk. Levi threw blades into the two guards, then let you carry on. You pulled your knife out, then pressed it through the holes in his feet you shot. “You screwed me James and I demand justice.” You smiled at him. “Where is my stuff?”

He whimpered and sniffed back tears. “Please, stop.”

“Where’s my stuff?”

He whimpered and whined. “I’m s-sorry.”

“Stuff!”

He winced as blood pumped out his wound. “F-Fine. I’ll put a call out to get your stuff delivered.”

You smiled and pulled the knife away and winked at him. “Good boy. Do it now.”

He tapped his communicator and spoke to the team. After the call he grabbed the bin, then threw up in his bin from the pain. “It’s done.”

You patted his cheek. “Thank you. If you do this again to me, I shoot more holes in your body. Got it?”

He nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“Good boy.” You walked to the door. “Levi would you still like that dinner?”

Levi looked at the two dead men and the man crying in pain. “Yeah, yeah I could eat.”

You clapped your hands together. “Great!” You walked with Levi to a nearby noodle bar. “It’s my treat, so get anything you want.” You sat at the bar and ordered yours and let Levi order his. “Oh, and some Sake please with two glasses.” You took your jacket off making Levi eye your body. You made high waisted tight trousers and crop tops look good. You poured Levi a glass and one for yourself, then tapped your glass against his. “To us.”

Levi tapped his glass. “Us.”

You downed your drink. “You did well today. I think me and you could work really well together.”

Levi poured two more drinks. “I did enjoy today.”

You hummed a laugh. “Good, I’m glad.” You stared into the drink and sighed. “You know…” You frowned and shook your head. “Nothing.”

Levi handed you chopsticks as the food arrived. “Talk.”

You ate some of your noodles. “I guess this is the first time I’ve ever done anything normal with someone.”

Levi stared at you and felt bad for you. “What were you before this? Before Jack?”

You smirked. “A stripper and dancer.”

He stared at you. “Really?”

You laughed. “Really, really.” You laughed more making Levi laugh a little. “Crazy huh?”

He nodded. “A little, yeah.” He eyed you. “I bet you got a lot of money.”

You looked at Levi and smiled. “What was that?”

He blushed hard. “Tch, nothing. I didn’t, I umm…you…you look…good?”

You frowned. “Was that a compliment with a question mark?”

He nodded and ruffled his hair. “Tch, I don’t do…this…the whole chatting and nice stuff with people.”

You smiled and picked up your drink. “That makes two of us.” You downed it and sighed. “At first I didn’t want this path, but now I welcome the end.”

He frowned. “The end?”

You pushed you finished food away. “Yeah. Someone has to be the villain, a vessel for all the hate and the shit in this city. Once that thing is gone, the city will become a better place.” You payed for the food and stood up and put your jacket on. “It’s been nice this little chat, but I have to get going.” You looked to Levi. “Try and get some sleep, you look tired.”

He was a little shocked by your words and everything. “I uhh, sure, but I don’t sleep.”

You hummed a laugh. “That makes two of us.” You waved over your shoulder to him. “See ya.”

Levi watched you leave and felt something sting within him over your words. He didn’t want you to be some sacrificial lamb because there were other people in this city that deserved to be killed, not you. He didn’t know how to approach you about this though, he wasn’t sure how to talk it through with you that you were making a mistake. He needed to come up with a plan that would save you, that would stop others, that would make people see who you really were. However, Levi first needed to find out who you were and what was behind your mask.

You sat in your apartment looking out the window in your deep comfy chair, a cup of tea in hand. You let out a long sigh as you glanced at the clock to see it was 3am. You smiled, then looked back out at the rain and neon lights glowing and flashing. You rather like it when I was like this, it was calming to you mentally and physically. You wished you could sleep, it would be nice to have a long rest in bed, but you couldn’t sleep for more than three hours otherwise you would dream, and those dreams were nightmares. You had a hard life since you could remember, but after leaving Jack you had nightmares coming all the time. When you were with Jack you had them, but you knew you were safe because he would protect you. Now though you had no one to protect you but yourself, so the nightmares were creeping in because that lack of safety.

You looked to your front door as someone rang the bell. You grabbed your gun, then walked over and peaked through the viewer to see Levi. You had been working with Levi for a few weeks now, then two of you worked well and you talked often. However, you weren’t expecting him to be at your door at 3am in the morning. You opened the door and leaned against the frame. “Morning.”

He looked you up and down in your booty shorts and tank top. He blushed, then looked away. “Tch, it’s evening idiot.”

“More like morning.” You shrugged. “It’s 3am.”

He looked at him communicator. “Really?”

“Yeah.” You smiled. “So, how can I help?”

He eyed your body again and noticed the scars and burn marks. “I remembered you said you don’t sleep, and I don’t either. So, I thought I’d come over and check on you. Plus, we could talk about the week ahead and the jobs.”

You hummed and nodded. “Okay.” You stepped to the side. “Come on in.”

“Thanks.”

You closed the door behind him and walked to your kitchen. “Tea? I don’t use the computers; I make it all myself.”

“I’d love some.”

You made him a cup, then walked over to the deep comfy chairs by the window. “Take a seat.”

Levi pulled his leather jacket off and ruffled his hair. “It’s so bad out there weather wise.”

You eyed Levi’s slicked back wet hair. “I can see. You need a towel?”

He shook his head. “I’ll be alright, thanks anyway.”

You waited for him to sit, then you handed him his tea. You sat opposite him and tucked your legs under you. “I’ve not got much to tell you about next week.” You eyed his tight short sleeved black shirt showing his muscle and tattoos. “Your tattoos are beautiful.”

He looked at his arms and hands. “Thanks.”

You smiled at him. “Why can’t you sleep?”

He sighed. “Nightmares. When I sleep, I see all the people I’ve lost blaming me for their deaths.” He looked into his tea and frowned. “I know that I couldn’t...that I couldn’t save them, but I tried.”

“That’s all you can do sometimes is try. You did the best you could for the people you cared for. It’s hard, life is fucking hard but we have to make the choices we know-.”

“We’ll regret the least.”

You smiled and nodded. “Right, right.” You hummed a laugh. “Great minds think alike.”

He let out a happy sigh. “Yeah.” He ruffled his hair. “I also dream of my mother. I lost her at a young age and well, she was sick so I watched her slowly die and then her body just…I gave up on life and my uncle found me. My uncle put me into a world of crime and that was it. I gained two great friends, but I left them behind and they got slaughtered because of me and I found their bodies moments after they were killed. I also lost a team from the gang in order to save one key person in the gang from harm.”

“So much loss for such a small amount of time.”

He nodded. “I guess, but I made my choice like you said and they made theirs.” He looked over to you. “So, what about you? Why can’t you sleep?”

You finished your tea and put it on the coffee table between you and Levi, then you sat back. “Well, I told you before I was a stripper and dancer, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You looked out the window at the rain. “I used to get beaten all the time because of it. I got treated like shit, things thrown at me and people swearing at me. I had stalkers too.”

“Tch, fucking assholes.”

You laughed. “Yeah, but it was the only job a girl like me could get. I worked hard at school, but I couldn’t get shit because this city hates women.” You hugged your legs. “Before I knew it, this guy was showing up all the time and people were scared of him and I liked it. I liked having someone have an interest in me that could protect me.”

He put his cup down. “Jack.”

You nodded. “Yeah. He tried to buy me from my boss, but he refused to sell me.”

“Did you leave?”

You shook your head. “No, because I needed a job. So, Jack killed my boss and whisked me away. He set me up in his place and I just accepted it. He treated me like a doll at first, not a partner or lover.” He blushed. “Things took a turn and we became involved with each other. I thought it was nice, but then he became controlling. I wore things he told me to wear. I ate things he told me to eat. My room was how he wanted it to be. I was a shadow of myself.”

Levi clenched his jaw in anger. “Did he ever?”

You shook your head. “No, no. He never forced me to sleep with him, it was all consensual, but it wasn’t always enjoyable.” You frowned. “If that makes sense?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“It was rough and I was more of an object than a lover.” You looked down ashamed. “It was always about his pleasure and never me. I was used and I know that now. He wasn’t the worst though, his men were. I had some of them threaten to fuck me, others beat me but he’d kill them when he found out. Some would try everything with me, but I always managed to escape. I got battered and bruised a lot and I have the scars to prove it.”

“That’s…” He shook his head. “That’s awful.”

You traced a scar on your arm. “Life of a woman in this city.” You sighed. “Hector wanted me, but I refused so he choked me and hit me one day, that was fun.” You hummed. “Jack hit me once in the face and busted my lip, so I ran off to my safe place.”

Levi smiled a little, but it was gone before you could see it. “Where’s that?”

“He sold it.” You looked up at Levi. “He came to collect me and when I was out of my place, he sold it and everything in it. I had no safe place to go. We had a fight and I refused to see him and locked myself up in my room, which he let happen because he hit me and he hated that he did.” You gulped. “Then came that fateful day.”

He leaned closer. “What happened?”

Your eyes glazed over. “Two guards came in and shoved me onto my knees and forced my head towards their erection. I snapped and used his knife to cut it off, then stabbed the other under his chin, through his mouth and brain. I then left the place, blew up Jack’s places and well…here I am.”

Levi gazed at you and felt his heart hurt, he saw the mask of yours gone and behind that mask of a strong fierce gang leader was a broken victim trying to put the pieces back together. “I’m sorry.”

You rubbed your tears away and sniffed. “It’s nothing really. So, I guess the nightmares are all that.” You cleared your throat. “Plus, Hector wants me dead and Jack for some reason wants me to choke him and dominate him.” You shook your head. “He’s an odd one, I’ll give him that.”

“You’re really strong to do what you do.”

You smiled. “Thank you, so are you.”

He hummed. “I guess, but I’m not like you.”

“In what way?”

“You save people, yet you claim you’re this city’s biggest villain.”

You giggled. “I am though.”

He shook his head. “No, not you’re not. I’ve been through the lower streets and people have posters of you, art too and they praise you for the work you do to save them.” He pointed at your chest. “Your heart is too good to be a villain.”

You placed your hand on your heart. “I guess this does let me down, but the rest of the city condemns me and they praise you. I’m okay with being the villain.”

He growled. “Tch, see that’s why I don’t get you. Why the fuck are you taking the fall for shits like Jack and Hector? You should be saving this city, not being this monster.”

You sighed. “It’s the only way Levi.”

“No, it’s not. Make the other two the main villains.” He shuffled forwards and lowered his voice, his eyes filled with concern as he pleaded with you. “Just please brat, don’t throw your life away.”

You smiled at him as your heart throbbed. “You’re a good man Levi.” You let out a long sigh. “I’ll consider it.”

He ruffled his head and groaned. “You’re stubborn.”

You laughed. “I am.” You hummed and smiled at him. “Could you stay here tonight? I feel like I could sleep with you around.”

He blushed, then nodded. “Tch, sure.”

You got comfy in your seat. “Thanks.” You closed your eyes and hummed. “I don’t know why, but you make me feel safe and relaxed. So, thank you for this.”

Levi blushed more, then got comfy in his seat. He watched you for a while and saw you drift off into a deep slumber. He groaned and rubbed his face as he felt this strong protective urge in him, as well as other wants and needs too towards you. The one thing he was worried about, was if you felt anything towards him. He believed you flirted with him, but he wasn’t one for reading hints from people and he definitely didn’t know anything about romance and dating. So, he had to wait, or he had to make the first move. Either way, he needed to think more on whatever was going on in his heart. 


	3. Chapter 3

You walked with Sofia towards the scout base, you were a little confused about your feelings right now because you had been spending a bit more time with Levi and he just got you. He’d come around your place often and the two of you would just talk all night, then you would both get some actual sleep for more than the normal few hours that you usually get. You’d never had this with anyone before, so this was foreign to you. You wanted to fix whatever you were feeling, mainly you wanted it gone. You didn’t want to like someone, because it would mean you were weak and vulnerable. You snapped out of your thoughts when Sofia said your name. You looked to her. “Yeah?”

She stopped and pointed with a smile on her face. “Look.”

“At what?” You looked to what she was referring to and felt your heart throb. Levi was running around with the kids kicking a ball with them. The kids were laughing and giggling with him. Levi picked up a few of the kids making them laugh more. “Wow.”

She hummed a laugh. “He’s good with kids.”

You gulped. “He is.” You bit your lip as you felt something bubble within you. You watched him jog to the side, then pulled his shirt off and use a towel to wipe himself down. You blushed at his muscles, tattoos and scars on his body. “I need to change.”

Sofia looked to you. “You look hot.”

You blushed more. “No, no I don’t.”

She giggled. “You have a crush on him.”

You shook your head. “No. I can’t. I have work to do, so let’s go to this meeting.”

She walked with you. “You sure? I mean, there is no harm in getting a little close to Levi.”

You blushed and shook your head. “No, no everything is wrong with it. I have to be strong.”

“You are strong and being with someone doesn’t make you less strong.”

You sighed. “I guess, but I don’t know if this is the right thing for me to do. Besides, I don’t know if I feel for him. It might be just pure raw attraction.”

Sofia hummed. “I get it, you just think he’s pretty and that’s it.” She eyed you. “But I don’t think that’s true though. I think you like him more than just a pretty face.”

You blushed and stopped by the door to Erwin’s office. “Maybe you’re right, but I have to shut down all feelings.” You opened Erwin’s door. “Mr Smith.”

Erwin stood up and blushed. “H-Hi.” He cleared his throat and said your name as he looked you up and down in your dress. “It’s great seeing you.”

You shook his hand. “Lovely to see you too.”

“Please take a seat.”

You sat down on the sofa in the meeting part of his office. “Thank you.”

Sofia bowed. “I’ll get the tea.”

Erwin smiled. “Thank you. We are just waiting on one more to join us.” He looked to the door. “Ah, here he is.”

You looked to the door and blushed when you saw Levi was walking over. “Oh, hi.”

Levi sat next to you on the sofa, his arm across the back of the sofa behind you, then he crossed his legs. He looked to you. “Hi brat.”

You smiled at him. “Hi.”

He reached up and brushed hair from your face. “Sorry, there was a flick in your hair.” He looked into your eyes causing you both to blush. “I got it.”

You looked over to Erwin and cleared your throat. “A-Anyway, you had some paperwork to go over, right?”

Erwin nodded and tapped on his holopad. “There are a few clubs we want to start up, but they’re in your zones.”

You took it from him, then you looked through it. “This looks alright.” You looked up at him. “Have you checked the place out?”

He shook his head. “No, no we haven’t.”

You smiled. “Well, we should go have a look.”

Levi stood up first and held his hand out to you. “Lead the way.”

You took his hand and stood up, then bumped into him with a strong blush. “Thanks.” You pulled away and walked ahead. “Let’s go.” You grabbed Sofia’s arm. “We’re going.”

Sofia put the drinks down. “What happened?”

You lowered your voice. “He made me feel things.”

She gasped. “Oh…oh, well do you like him?”

You stopped by your car. “I think it might be more than physical attraction.” You gulped, then smiled as Erwin and Levi joined you. “I’ll get my driver to take us.”

Levi threw you a helmet. “I’m taking you.”

You juggled the helmet, then looked at it. “You have a bike?”

“Move it brat.”

You hurried after him, then put the helmet on and stopped by his bike. “Are you doing this to get Sofia and Erwin alone with each other? I never took you for the type to set people up.”

Levi looked to you. “I’m not setting them up, I just wanted to spend some time with you.” He got onto his bike. “Seeing as we were getting along. Now get on.”

You climbed on the back and hugged him. “Thank you.” You blushed as Levi’s scent invaded your senses, his warmth wrapped around you. You felt so happy and comfy in his arms. “Let’s go.”

Levi drove off with you and led the way. He kept having to refocus himself on driving, instead of your perfect boobs being pressed against his back, your soft and plump thighs squeezing him a little. Levi had to really focus hard on himself and driving, instead of you. He wanted to drive off somewhere with you, but he had to make sure Erwin was happy. He pulled up to the spot and allowed you to get off first. Levi pulled his helmet off and sighed. “You okay?”

You nodded. “I enjoyed that.”

“Maybe…maybe we could go for a drive one night, seeing as we don’t seem to sleep.”

You gulped and bit your lip. “Yeah, sure.” You cleared your throat and blushed. “Shall we go inside and look around?”

He got off the bike and followed you inside. “It’s big.”

You walked around and hummed. “It’s a perfect place really to set things up in, but you’ll need to build things in here to make it more inviting.” You frowned. “Where’s Erwin?”

Levi shrugged. “Seem to have taken the long way.” In reality, Sofia and Erwin were plotting together to push you and Levi into each other’s arms.

You let out a long sigh. “Well, I guess I’m showing you around instead.” You showed him the bar. “This does need fixing up big time. There’s only one bar right now, but I think there should be more than one.” You leaned on the bar and looked over it showing your bum to Levi, so he walked closer to you. “This is nice, it just needs a little love I think.” You looked to the side at Levi and smiled. “What do you think?”

Levi gulped and moved closer to you. “I think you are so smart.”

You smiled at him and looked down at the bar. “Thanks, but I meant this place and the bar.”

He looked around and leaned on the bar. “It’s in a good spot and there’s a lot of potential.”

You hummed and dropped onto your feet. “I’m glad you approve.” You and Levi stared at each other for a bit, both of you leaning towards each other. You blushed, then cleared your throat. “Let’s keep looking.”

He walked next to you to an old stripper cage. “Did you ever dance in one of these?”

You nodded. “I did yeah.”

Levi looked up to it and imagined you dancing in there, then blushed. “I bet you’re glad you don’t do this anymore.”

You hummed a laugh. “Yeah, I kind of am, but I did enjoy dancing, just minus the stripping part.” You frowned. “Actually, I wouldn’t mind dancing and stripping for someone I like.” You and Levi locked eyes, then you both blushed and looked away. “But I don’t have time for being with people in that sense.”

“You have a city to take over, right?”

You laughed. “I do.”

He sighed. “I wished I could have met you when you were a dancer and stripper.”

You looked at him and smirked. “That so?”

He blushed. “I didn’t mean as in me watching, what I meant was…I mean…you…” He turned his back to you and groaned. “I meant…I wish I was there so none of the bad things that happened to you happened. I’m just, I’m not the type of guy to go to strip clubs.”

You smiled as your heart fluttered. You placed your hand on Levi’s shoulder. “Levi.”

He turned to face you. “Yeah?”

You looked around, then hugged Levi. “Thank you for caring about me.”

Levi blushed and went stiff, then he wrapped his arms around you and held you back. “You’re welcome.”

You pulled back a little and kissed his cheek, then stepped back. “Don’t tell anyone about this nice side of me.”

He nodded. “Tch, what’s wrong brat with people finding out you’re actually a nice person?” He put his hand up before you could speak. “You don’t want people to think you’re weak, right?” He grabbed your upper arms making you gasp. “You are as frustrating as not being able shit for a month, then you swap things on their head and you’re so fucking adorable, cute and hot.” He leaned closer. “You infuriate me, but you set this fire in me and I like it.”

You gulped hard. “Levi.”

He realised his harsh tone had hurt you and brought back bad memories. He let your arms go. “I’m…I’m sorry I…I didn’t mean to.”

You smiled at him. “No, you didn’t scare me at all. I umm…I’m sorry I can be frustrating sometimes, but I guess it makes me happy that there are positives to how you see me.” You hugged yourself and smiled. “I guess I just need to…I don’t know.” You frowned. “I feel the same about you. You frustrate me so much, and yet I really enjoy your company a lot of the time. The nights we spend chatting and having dinner together make me happy.”

“I…I make you happy?”

“You do.” You frowned. “I…I am feeling things I’ve never really felt before…this is confusing and odd.”

Levi stepped closer. “I’m confused too about all of this, but all I know is I have a strong urge to kiss you often.”

You blushed hard. “Huh?”

Erwin walked into the room laughing with Sofia, then he looked to you and Levi close to each other, both of you with blushes on your faces. “Are we interrupting?”

You pulled from Levi. “No, no I was just talking to him about potential for this place.” You walked over to Erwin. “I mentioned to him that you need more than one bar in here.”

Erwin nodded. “You’re right. Also, this place is great and in a good location. Are you sure you want to hand this over to us?”

You nodded. “Yes, it’s all yours.”

“This…this is so nice of you.”

You smiled at him. “Well, who knows Erwin, one day I might not be running this city.”

He frowned. “You leaving?”

You shrugged. “Dunno, but maybe one day I might be killed. Hector really wants me dead.”

Sofia nodded. “She’s right you know; he wants her dead big time.”

You laughed. “I enjoy this.” You tapped your communicator. “Speaking of, he wants a meeting with me about a few things. I look forward to how he’s going to kill me this time.”

Levi rushed up to you. “Wait, you’re just going to go?”

You nodded. “Yes, but not yet.”

“I’ll go with you when you go.”

You stared at Levi, then blushed when you remembered he said he wanted to kiss you often, so now you could only think of kissing him. “S-Sure. I’ll contact you when I’m going.”

“Thank you.”

Sofia looked to Erwin, both of them smiled, then she looked to Levi. “Don’t worry Levi, I’ll keep you in the loop.”

Levi stood in front of Erwin’s office, he was nervous and wanted to talk to his friend, but he also wanted to run away. He jumped when Erwin opened his office door. Levi cleared his throat. “Erwin, how did you know I was here?”

Erwin smiled. “I saw a shadow under my door and someone swearing, muttering and clicking their tongue. I figured it was you. How can I help?”

Levi rubbed the back of his neck. “Have…have you ever had a girlfriend?”

“Yes, why?”

“I…I need some advice.” He gulped. “Tch, this is stupid.”

Erwin stepped to the side. “Come in, we’ll sit and chat.”

Levi walked in and paced. “I’m confused about a lot.”

Erwin walked over and sat on the edge of his desk. “You are not doing well. I’ve never seen you pace backwards and forwards his much.” He smiled. “Why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind?”

Levi groaned and said your name. “She’s always on my mind, like all the fucking time. When I’m around her, she just frustrates me so much that I just want to grab her and…and kiss her.” His shoulders slumped. “I don’t know what to do.” He turned to Erwin. “We had a moment the other day at the club, we were going to kiss and well I really wanted it.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “We always had a sweet talk together in her place and I found out everything about her, all her secrets, her past and well I felt…I didn’t feel alone.”

Erwin smiled at Levi. “You sound like you really like this woman.”

“I think so.”

“I don’t blame you.” Erwin sighed and thought about you. “She’s a strong and powerful woman. She has great style, pretty, cute, funny and strong.”

Levi growled at Erwin. “Mine.”

Erwin stared at Levi, then he laughed. “I was just agreeing with you about her.”

Levi blushed. “Sorry.”

Erwin shook his head and laughed. “It’s alright Levi, I get it. You really like her, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Levi flopped down on the seat and put his head in his hands. “What am I going to do?”

“Well.” Erwin flopped his arms and smiled. “I think you should ask her on a date.”

Levi looked up at his friend. “What?”

“Just ask.”

Levi shook his head. “I can’t just ask her.”

Erwin shrugged. “Then just kiss her.”

Levi frowned. “I can’t just kiss her.”

“You can.” He smiled. “Just do it.” Erwin shook his head and groaned. “Do you want to kiss her?”

“Yes!” Levi blushed. “That was too quick to say.”

Erwin laughed. “That was great. You should go with how you feel.”

“Really?”

Erwin nodded and smiled. “Yes. So? What do you want to do?”

Levi gulped as he thought of you. “I don’t know.”

Erwin tapped on his holopad, then showed a picture of you to Levi. “What do you want to do?”

“Kiss her.” He smiled a little. “She’s really beautiful.”

“So, go to her place now and kiss her.”

Levi clenched his jaw, then groaned. “No, no this isn’t good at all. I don’t do this shit.”

“You’ve known her for two months now, right?” He smiled. “You even met her a year ago, right? You liked her too even though she was so sweet and fragile.”

Levi sighed and nodded. “I did yeah, but I don’t know if I should just grab her and kiss her. It might freak her out, she might hit me as well.”

“You still need to tell her, okay? Maybe take her something to eat and drink.”

He stood up and hummed. “Sure.” He walked to the door. “You’re right. I will tell her how I feel, no, I will show her.”

“Great!”

Levi went out the door. “I’ll see you soon.” He left the base and drove around from shop to shop and picked up a few things for you. He went to your door with a bag in hand with chocolates, cake and a bottle of champaign. He gulped, then knocked on your door.

You opened the door and stared at Levi. “Hi Levi.”

“Hi.” He noticed your tears and redness under your eyes. “Are you okay?”

You gave him a weak smile. “You know, you’re the first person to see me like this. Can you, can you come in and stay?”

He nodded and walked in then closed the door. “I brought you something to eat and drink.”

You laughed. “Thanks.”

Levi looked over to you and saw you had no makeup on, your hair was messily up and you were wearing a baggy hoodie and booty shorts, but the hoodie was too long for anyone to see. “You look nice.”

You frowned and looked down at yourself. “I look like shit.”

“No, no you don’t.” He poured you a glass of champaign, then handed it to you. “Drink up.”

You held the glass and looked down into your glass. “Thanks.”

“What happened?”

You sat on the stool and sighed. “It seems silly, but Jack sent me a load of gifts to get me to go back to him. I was fine even though I read the letters and everything.” You gulped. “I had a nap and I had a nightmare and remembered the past. I woke up and went to the bathroom and saw all my scars and I broke down. It hurt so much and I felt so pathetic. I am a strong leader and boss, but in a small moment I was reduced to nothing.”

Levi leaned on the counter towards you and sighed. “It must have been horrible to go through that alone.”

You pulled a face. “Yeah.” You smiled. “But you came here and I really appreciate it. I’m lucky to have you.”

Levi smiled a little. “I’m glad I could help, but I didn’t do much. I guess sometimes we just need company.”

You sipped your drink and smiled. “This is nice.”

“Is it?” He sipped it. “This is. Tch, I got it right.”

You laughed. “You did.”

He put a slice of cake on a plate, then slid it over to you. “Eat.”

You ate a piece and hummed. “It’s great, thank you.”

“Really?” He blushed and cleared his throat. “Tch, it’s just cake.”

You smiled at him and knew he really was happy. You sighed and looked at Levi’s hands and admired them, you thought about then being ran all over your body and holding them. Before you knew it, you’d reached over and held Levi’s hands. You blushed at how warm, big and slender they were. Levi blushed at you holding his hands, then he squeezed your hands back and ran his thumbs over your hands and admired how soft they were. You bit your lip and smiled. “What about you?”

Levi looked up at you. “What?”

“I meant the whole nightmare thing and breaking down.”

He nodded. “Yeah, yeah I’ve been through that before a lot. When I see my scars, it hurt. So, I covered up them with tattoos but I know they’re still there. The nightmares can be crippling sometimes and I don’t know what to do sometimes.”

You looked up at Levi and smiled. “I think a hug usually works well.”

“I…I don’t usually hug people and get hugs.”

“Would…” You blushed hard. “Would you like one?” You pulled away from him. “Ah, sorry that was silly to say. I’m sorry.”

Levi walked around to your side, then turned your stool around to get you to face him. He wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tightly. You welled up, then hugged him back. He cupped the back of your head, as his other hand rubbed your back. “I’d like plenty. You know, you’re not this tough gang leader you show yourself as.”

“And you’re softer than you claim to be.”

He pulled away a little. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“If you promise not to tell anyone about me.”

Levi locked eyes with you and blushed. “Deal.”

You smiled at him. “Do…do you want to stay over again?”

He nodded. “Please.”

You hummed a laugh. “Great, it means both of us can get some sleep, right?”

“Right.”

You sighed and looked at his chest. “So, how come you came over tonight?”

He reached up and rubbed the tears from your cheeks and smiled softly. “No reason really, just wanted to check on you and we work a lot together.”

You gulped and nodded as your heart sank a little, you were hoping Levi had come over for other reasons, that maybe he was going to do as he said in the club. “Right.”

He cupped the side of your face and looked at your lips, then ran his thumb over your bottom lip. He gulped when he felt how warm, and plump they were. He felt a shiver go through him when you let out a little moan too. He placed his hand on the edge of the counter, then leaned closer to you as he pulled your chin down a little to part your lips. He lowered his head and pulled away. “You should get some rest.”

You sighed and turned around in your seat. “I think I’m going to stay up drinking.”

Levi took the bottle away from you. “Tch, no brat. You get your ass to bed.”

You stood up. “Give me the bottle.”

He held it up and backed up. “No brat.”

You pouted and ran after Levi. “Give it back!”

“No.”

You jumped up and down trying to reach it, but you couldn’t. “Levi!”

He stumbled back as you got closer. “I’m not handing it over because you need bed.”

You growled at him making him blush at how adorable you were. You pounced at Levi and grabbed the bottle as you both fell to the floor. You sat on him, then lifted the bottle up. “Got it!”

Levi looked up at you as you chugged some of the bottle. He hummed and purred, then grabbed the bottle and rolled onto your making you squeal. He downed the rest of it. “Mine now.”

You sat up, then shoved him to the floor. “Mine.” You went to drink, but there was nothing in it. “What the hell? You drank it all?” You threw the bottle and slammed your hands on the floor either side of his head. “I am the boss of this city you know and I won’t let some handsome, good-looking, funny, sweet and amazing dream man rule over me. I’m the boss.”

Levi hummed. “You sure about that?”

You pouted and blushed. “Y-yes.”

He ran his hands up your sides making you gasp and hold your breath. “I think I have a high amount of command over you.” He tickled you making you squeal and laugh. He watched you wriggle above him, then you fell against him as he continued to tickle you. He rolled over onto you, then watched you laugh and tried to fight him off, but you were just so powerless against him. Levi sighed. “I like you so much.” He blushed and stopped tickling you, then he looked away. “Tch, damn.”

You panted and hummed. “Thank you for stopping.” You giggled. “Who would have thought tickling would render me…” You sat up and frowned. “Are you okay?”

He looked at you. “Y-Yeah.” He sighed and thanked himself that you didn’t hear him, he wasn’t ready for you to know. “You should rest.”

You smiled and hugged him tightly as the booze broke down your walls a little. You pulled back a little and smiled at Levi as your fingers played with his hair. You leaned closer and kissed him lightly, then you rested your head on his shoulder. “Sleepy.”

Levi blushed hard as you fell asleep against him, he wasn’t sure what to do. He picked you up and carried you to your bedroom, then lay you down in bed. He stared at you sleeping so sweetly, then he lay next to you and smiled. He couldn’t leave you alone after a nightmare and such a sweet sleepy kiss, so he closed his eyes and slept next to you and enjoyed sleeping next to someone for the first time in his life.

Hector sighed and looked at his communicator. “Where the fuck is this woman? I set up a meeting and she doesn’t even show up!” He frowned and saw you were calling. “Where are you!?”

You laughed. “Look outside.” He looked outside to see you on the back of a car with a massive machine gun attached. You had tight high trousers, armoured top and a leather jacket. You blew him a kiss. “I’m not letting you try and kill me again, when I can simply try and kill you.” You pointed the gun at him. “Love you!” You fired the gun at him ripping the building apart. You laughed as you kept shooting and knew very well you wouldn’t kill Hector, but you were going to have fun fucking up his day and life. Today you plan was to blow up as many of his places as possible. You stopped shooting and pressed your communicator. “Hey Hector? You still alive?”

Hector growled. “You insane bitch!” He held his wounds. “You fucking shot me.”

“Ooooh, so I got you! Wonderful.”

He groaned in pain. “Kill her!”

You looked to the side to see cars coming. “Here comes the cavalry. Driver? Let’s get going.” You cheered as you raced through the neon lights and skyscrapers and cars raced around the corner and chased you. You fired the gun up again and stood your ground. You grinned, then shot at the cars chasing you. You laughed as you watched cars explode, then others drop down below.

Levi was sat on his bike and ignored the gun fire and explosions; it was normal for the city. His mind was mainly on you. You had kissed him the other night, but you didn’t remember it the next day. You did remember the tickling and that as it. He let out a long sigh and thought about the kiss, at how soft your lips were and how sweet you were in his arms sleeping. He wanted that again, but this time more than just friends. His thoughts of you broke when the gunfire got closer. He leaned up on his bike and looked behind him to see a car coming closer that was firing at other’s behind. He frowned and narrowed his eyes as he heard a familiar laugh. Levi’s eyes widened when he saw you go past on the back of a car firing a mounted machine gun.

“Tch, damn crazy brat.” He put his helmet on, then turned on his bike. “No wonder you told me you didn’t need me you little shit.” He drove after you and weaved in and out of your bullets and the cars you were taking down. He looked to his side to see one getting a grenade launcher out. “Tch, fuck.” He looked ahead at you. “Crazy woman!”

You pulled out a bat and twirled it. “Batter up!” You smacked a grenade and sent it sailing back at the guy who fired it. “And that’s a home run boys!”

Levi shook his head. “I can’t believe I’m in love with this woman.” He pulled out his gun, then fired at others trailing you and trying to kill you.

You squeaked when you saw Levi helping, so you jumped up and down and waved. “Hiiiiiii Levi!”

Levi shook his head and sighed. “I really love this woman so much.” He waved back at you so you knew he saw you.

You giggled and grabbed the gun, then continued to shoot at those following until they were gone. You turned around and banged on the roof of the car. “Let’s go to the next location, okay?” You leaned on the car and watched Levi follow. You smiled and hummed. “I’d love to kiss that handsome man.”

Levi got off his bike after you pulled up in front of a strip club, then he walked closer after taking off his helmet. He raked back his hair making your heart throb. He looked up at you and felt his heart hammer at your bright smile. “Tch, what the hell brat?”

You giggled and leaned on the side. “What?”

“You blew up cars and a place.”

You hummed and looked up. “Well, yes.”

He climbed up onto the back of the car and leaned on the side and got close to your face. “Why?”

You blushed. “Reasons…”

“What reasons?”

You shrugged. “Hector usually tired to kill me and well, today he wanted a meeting.”

Levi hummed and nodded. “So, you decided to kill him first?”

You giggled and bopped his nose. “That’s right. Though, he is still alive but I think I’ll get him next time.”

“You did it on purpose, didn’t you?” He smiled. “You messed with Hector and made him see how strong you are.”

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?”

Levi blushed hard. “Tch, damn brat. Shut up.”

You held your arms out. “Pick me up please. I want to get out.”

He let out a long sigh, then scooped you up like a bride and jumped off the car. “You are nothing but trouble brat.”

You kicked your legs and hummed a laugh. “You going to leave me then?”

He locked eyes with you and blushed. “No, never.”

You grinned. “Good.” You gasped. “Ah! I need to do one last thing.”

Levi looked to the building you were in front of. “You’re blowing it up, aren’t you?”

You nodded and bit your lip. “Nice big boom! Now, I’d appreciate it if you put me down so I could do it. After all, I do enjoy annoying Hector.”

Levi sighed. “It’s too dangerous.”

You pouted. “Please.”

He put you down on your feet. “Alright.”

You bounced around. “Great! Now I have to get the ladies out and then I’ll blow it up.” You stopped and turned to Levi. “Want to help?”

He sighed and walked ahead. “Sure, so I can keep an eye on you.”

“Good man.” You skipped along next to him inside the strip club. You looked around and hummed. “Not classy at all. Though I hate him, Jack’s were far better.”

Levi raised a brow. “That so?”

You nodded. “Yep.” You looked up at Levi. “If you’re wondering, no I don’t have any feelings for him still.” You frowned. “Though, I have to admit it was hard the first few months without him. I wanted to keep going back to him, but I held back because I knew he was bad.”

“I guess when you’ve been abused as long as you were, it’s hard. You wanted to go back because you had been programmed to keep going back, to be with him.”

You stopped and faced Levi. “You really get me, don’t you?”

He shrugged. “I guess I do.”

You smiled at him. “I’m glad.” You let out a long sigh as you gazed into Levi’s eyes. “I meant it you know, about your eyes. You have such beautiful eyes.”

“Yours are far better. I could stare into yours for forever.”

You blushed. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You smiled. “Cool…umm…sorry I don’t know how to react to genuine kindness and compliments.”

“It’s okay.” He opened the door for the girls backstage. “I don’t know how to react either. Now shall we talk to the ladies?”

You nodded and walked in first. “Hello ladies!” They turned and gasped as a few said your name. “That’s right, so you ladies know me. I’m glad. So, me being here means one thing! I’m breaking you all out of here and helping into better lives.” You turned to Levi. “Now this really hot, sexy, strong and just perfect man…wow…”

Levi looked down at you as you touched his chest and felt his muscle. “Oi brat?”

You looked up. “Huh?” You blushed and pulled away. “Anyway! This lovely man here will lead you to the evacuation truck.”

Levi backed up and waved. “Follow me ladies.”

You giggled as they squealed and ran after him. “Such a stud.” You turned to the room and hummed. “Right, explosions.” You walked out and watched your tea run in with everything you needed. You set everything up and plugged things in, then connected them to your device. “This is going to be a nice one.”

Levi blushed as some of the strippers made a fuss of him. He was used to attention from women, loads loved him but there was only one woman he wanted make a fuss of him. He brightened up when he saw you walking out the club. “Excuse me.” He hurried over to you. “You okay? Is it done?”

You smiled at him. “All done, yeah.”

“Good, so you ready?”

You nodded and wiggled the device. “Just one last thing.”

Levi picked you up and put you on his bike and popped your helmet on, then sat on the bike as well. “Wait for me to get at a safe distance.”

“You better hurry, because my trigger finger is itchy.”

“Tch.” He raced ahead. “Damn brat!”

You laughed and leaned back as you hugged Levi. “Fuck you Hector!” You pressed the button and watched the whole place blow up. “Wooo!”

Levi looked over to it. “It’s rather beautiful actually.”

You threw the device and sighed. “I’m starving, wanna get something to eat?”

Levi frowned. “How can you think about food after all that?”

“So, that a no?”

He blushed under his helmet. “We’ll go to my place. I can cook you something.”

You gasped. “Yay!”

He turned and weaved in and out of building until he reached his place. He helped you off the bike, then held your hand and dragged you inside his apartment. “Don’t make a mess.” He winced at his words knowing he should have said something better to you.

You put the helmet on the side and slipped your boots off. “I won’t.”

He went into his kitchen and started making a pot of tea and food for the two of you. “Make yourself at home.” He knew that this was far better to say than before. “Do…umm…never mind.”

You smiled and went to his bedroom, then you changed into some of Levi’s things as he talked to himself in the kitchen. You walked back out and smiled at Levi. “Hope you don’t mind, but I changed clothes into something comfier. I know what I wear is stylish, but it’s not comfy.” Levi stared at you in his things and just blushed hard. You looked down, then got nervous. “I messed up, right?” Levi blushed more; you were adorable beyond belief to him. You whined a little at Levi. “Levi?”

He cleared his throat. “O-Oh, s-sorry. You…you umm.” He ruffled his hair. “You look good, no g-great actually. I don’t mind you wearing my things, you should wear them more often. I mean, that’s if you want?”

You bit your lip and giggled, then you walked closer to Levi and reached out to his hand. Levi took the hint, so he reached over and took your hand. “I will steal all your clothes.”

“Good.” He pulled you closer. “I’m…I’m not very good with this sort of thing. So…” He sighed. “The other night I lied about why I came over.”

You frowned. “Okay…”

He looked away and groaned. “I umm…I came over because…because I wanted to tell you something important.”

You smiled. “Okay, what is it?”

He gulped hard. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while and even asked for help too.”

“Right.”

He stepped closer so he was right in front of you. He reached up and cupped the side of your face, then leaned closer. “I was told that I should act instead of speak, because I get them all messed up in my head and they come out wrong.”

You gulped. “Okay.”

He eyed your lips, then captured them in a shy and sweet kiss. He pulled away and blushed. “Tch, sorry. I’ve never really kissed anyone and meant it before, and I can’t imagine that was very good. I’m sorry.”

You grabbed the back of his neck, then yanked him close for a kiss. You nipped his lip, then deepened the kiss and hummed in delight. You both smiled into the kiss as it felt right. Levi wrapped his arms around you tightly and pulled you against this body. You pulled back as you gasped and panted. “I thought your kiss was perfect.”

He blushed. “No, that one was perfect. You’re better at that sort of thing.”

You smiled. “Kiss me like you did the first time.”

“But it was awful.”

“Do it.”

He sighed, then leaned close and stopped, then he lightly kissed you. “It’s rubbish.”

You smiled and blushed. “No, no I loved that one the most. It’s so sweet and innocent, it’s perfect.”

“I…I like you brat…I like you a lot.” He blushed hard. “Tch, I don’t know why. You frustrate me, scare me, inspire me, interest me and just fuel me. You are constantly on my mind every hour of every day.” He sighed. “It’s driving me crazy and yet I like it. When I’m staying over yours, I actually get some sleep with no nightmares.”

You smiled. “I like you too. I’ve always felt scared and alone, never once feeling safe with anyone but then you came along. I can sleep again, food actually tastes of something, my mind is at ease and I’m having fun.” You held his hands and kissed them. “Thank you. I don’t care if you were sent here by Jack, Hector or if this is some cruel plot to bring me down. I enjoyed every moment with you and I will keep enjoying every moment.”

Levi cupped your face. “This isn’t a trick.”

“Maybe, but as I said all I care about is that I’m happy and I feel like the real me around you. That tyrant you see running around killing people and blowing things up, the woman who is full of rage and madness, the one who wears all the top of the line things is not me. The girl you see wearing sloppy clothes, laughing at silly things, eating junk food, crying at nightmares and blushing over a sweet kiss is me. I think you’re the only person in this world that knows the real me.”

Levi smiled a little. “I don’t smile or laugh for anyone but you. You’re the only one that knows how weak I am at night, or that I am scared to sleep sometimes. You know about my past and my loss.”

You sighed. “I trust you, I really do, but…”

“Your path of self-destruction. You don’t have to be the sacrifice.”

You gave him a little smile. “Okay.”

He put his arm around you and hugged you. “How about we forget that and just be happy we feel the same for each other and we kissed a few times.”

“I’d like to kiss a few more times.”

He blushed and groaned, then nodded. “M-Me too.”

You hummed a laugh, then pulled him along to the kitchen. “Tea and food, right?”

He nodded. “Right.” He cleared his throat. “Just take a seat and I’ll serve it all up.”

You sat down and smiled. “I’m excited.”

He put your food in front of you and your cup of tea. “It’s okay.”

You gasped. “Holy shit, look at this!” You tucked into the food. “This is amazing. You’re cooking always for me.”

Levi blushed hard. “S-Sure.”

You finished your dinner and hummed. “Do…do you want to cuddle on the sofa until we fall asleep, or would you like to make out loads.”

Levi blushed more. “Both?”

You jumped up and ran over to his sofa, then flopped onto it. “Yes!”

Levi cleaned everything up, then walked over and lay on the sofa next to you. “So…”

You rolled to face him, then you hugged him tightly. “Mmm, perfect.”

“This…this is nice.”

You looked up at him and smiled, then you leaned closer and lightly kissed him. Levi hummed, then kissed you back. You kissed over and over until you got tired. Levi brought you to his chest and under his chin, then he rested his chin on your head and played with your hair as his other hand rubbed your lower back. He felt nervous, like these butterflies within him, like he was nervous to be holding you but excited and happy about it as well. He was looking froward to being with you more, as well as experiencing more things with you, he just hoped he could and that Hector and Jack stayed far away from you.


	4. Chapter 4

You lay on your side admiring Levi and how handsome he was, he was just perfect in your eyes and sweet. You leaned over and kissed him with a happy hum making him hum in his sleep. You giggled as he chased your lips, then growled and pinned you to the bed. He opened his eyes and gazed into yours and played with your hair. He leaned closer and kissed you with a happy hum, then deepened the kiss. You hummed a laugh, then pulled from his lips. “Levi, we need breakfast.”

He sighed and looked at you. “You know, for an annoying brat you really are so beautiful and sweet.”

You frowned. “Am I really that annoying?”

He shook his head. “No, not at all. I guess it’s just…” He sighed. “You make me feel things that I haven’t before and I just say you’re annoying, when actually…” He blushed and lay on you. “You’re really fucking cute and I like being around you so much.”

You hummed a laugh. “I love being around you too.” You let out a long sigh and played with his hair. “So, breakfast?”

Levi lifted his head and looked down at you. “Please.”

You smiled. “I’m going to go out and get it, okay?”

He nodded. “Sure, I’d love that.”

You kissed him, then pushed him onto his side of the bed and jumped out. You got changed into Levi’s shirt and your trousers. “I’ll be back in a bit.” You tapped on your communicator and ordered your car. “Look forward to snuggles and breakfast.”

He smiled and sat up. “Me too.”

You winked at him, then hurried out of Levi’s place and got into your car and told your driver where you wanted to go. You got out of the car, but left the car door open and ran inside the bakery. You bought what you wanted and some for Levi, then you hurried back towards the car to see some robber run to your car and get in. “The fucker.” As soon as he slammed the door, the car exploded and sent you back through the glass and into the bakery. Your ears were ringing and you felt pain in your body. You sat up and sighed as you looked around. You shook your head making dust and rubbly fall out. “Well fuck me that was a close one.”

As you wiggled your finger in your ear, then pulled away and heard someone shout. “Make sure the bitch is dead!”

You groaned, then ran to the counter and jumped over it and sat on the floor with your back against it. You looked over to the cashier and smiled. “Hi, do you perhaps have a gun?”

He nodded and pulled the gun out of its holder, then gave it to you. “It’s all yours.”

You checked the rifle and loaded it. “I am forever in your debt my friend.” You winked at him, then slammed the gun upside down on the counter and shot someone in the chest. You grabbed a bottle, then turned around and stood. You smashed it over a guy’s head, then slammed him on the counter and shoved the broken bottle into his neck. You dropped down and laughed. “Poor guys.” You crouched and turned around, then stood up and fired at as many as possible. You dropped down and looked at the man. “Hey, you got some booze?”

He frowned and nodded. “S-Sure.”

“Great, you’re the best.”

He got you what you needed, then you mixed up a bottle and ripped Levi’s shirt you were wearing. “Sorry Levi.” You grabbed a lighter, then lit the cloth and threw it over the counter. “Sorry about your place.”

The man shrugged. “It’s fine.”

You grinned. “Great.” You crawled along the floor with the gun, then sat up again and saw your communicator go off, it was Levi.

While you were busy getting breakfast, Levi was at home lying in bed thinking of you. He got up, cleaned himself up and frowned when he heard an explosion. He thought it was you, but you had no plans he knew of to blow things up. He made himself tea, then sat in front of the tv. He turned on the news to see breaking news that a car blew up in front of a bakery. He thought nothing of it, that was until they said it was your car. He shot up from his seat and felt dread fill him. He didn’t want it to be you, he didn’t want to lose you, he couldn’t.

Levi paced and called you up. “Come on, answer.” He said your name and gulped. “Please.”

You looked at your communicator as you sat in the shop. “Oh, hey handsome, how’s it going?”

“How’s it going? I turn on the news and I see your car is on fire!”

You loaded the gun and hummed. “Yeah, I think it was Hector because of yesterday, but it’s cool.”

“Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine.” You leaned over the counter and shot more gang members, then sat back down. “Are you doing anything at the moment?”

Levi hurried to the door. “No.”

You smiled. “Great, because I could do with backup.”

“I’m on my way.”

“Thanks.” You ended the call and sighed. “Alright, let’s hold down the fort then.”

A man shouted your name. “You’re surrounded! Give yourself up.”

You groaned in annoyance. “Such children.” You sighed. “Hey assholes!? My boyfriends on his way and he’s really mean and nasty, so if you hurt me, he’ll kill you!” They shot at you making you flinch. “Alright then, have it your way, you assholes.” You moved along, then leaned over the counter and opened fired on the team. You laughed as you shot at all of them one at a time.

Levi loaded his gun up and ran to the building and fired at the team, then he noticed you were taking down the team. He lowered his gun and smiled, then shouted your name. “I’m coming in.”

You leaned on the bar and kicked your legs. “Hi handsome.” You giggled. “Come here and give me a kiss.”

Levi stepped over the bodies and rubble, then hurried over to you and kissed you. He hummed and purred at you. “Perfect. I’m glad you’re okay.”

You nodded. “I’m fine, just cut up, bruised and burnt is all.”

“Come on, let’s get you home so I can clean you up.”

You jumped on the counter and swung your legs around on the other side of the counter and smiled. “Let’s go.”

He picked you up and off. “You need a wash.”

You giggled. “I do! Can you wash me?”

He growled. “I’d love to.”

You gasped. “Oh! Hang on.” You leaned over the counter and grabbed a bag. “Food!”

“I’m impressed.” He picked you off the counter and carried you. “You managed to hold down this place. I don’t think you needed me.”

You kicked your legs. “I did.”

“You just wanted me to be the hero, didn’t you?”

You nodded and kissed his cheek loads. “Yeah, I did.”

He hummed in happiness, then got you into his car and drove you to his place. He led you to the bathroom, then started the bath running. “You really are dirty.”

You grinned. “I know.”

He grabbed the first aid kit, then a damp cloth. He cleaned the soot and dirt off you, then looked at your wounds. “Nothing too bad, but your burns are the worst part.”

You pushed your hand along his cheek and brought him closer. “Levi.”

Levi blushed. “What are you doing?” He gulped as he looked at your lips. “Brat.”

You kissed him and hummed. “Sorry, I just had to.”

He smiled and kissed you back. “I’d love to keep kissing you, but you need a bath.”

You sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

He turned his back to you. “Get in and I’ll help you out. Don’t worry about me seeing things, there’s too many bubbles.”

You stripped and slipped into the bath and sighed. “I’m in.”

Levi turned and grabbed a sponge and began cleaning you. “I’ll leave you to relax once I’m done, okay?”

You nodded. “Thanks.” You sighed and looked into the water. “Can…can I be honest with you?”

Levi sat on the floor and leaned on the bath edge. “Of course. I want us to be honest with each other.”

You hugged your legs and whined. “I was really scared back there. I thought I was going to die, but I didn’t. I fought and I put on a character like I always do, but I was really scared.” You snuffed back tears. “This role I’m playing is hard. It’s hard being strong all the time.”

Levi placed his hand on your back and rubbed it. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“Someone has to be the villain though.”

He shook his head. “But not you.” He tucked your hair behind your ear. “You shouldn’t be the villain.” He traced some of the scars on your back from beatings. “You’re a victim and you should become the hero.”

You gulped and gazed at him. “I’m not a hero and I can’t be one.” You looked at your arms. “I’m too weak, damaged and ugly.”

Levi cupped your face and kissed you. “Listen love, you are amazing and wonderful in every way possible. I adore you so much, okay? You are not ugly, weak or damaged.”

You smiled at him. “You’re so sweet to me.”

“Because I care about you so much.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him as you cried. He petted your head and rubbed your back as he tried to sooth you. You sniffed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry for your feelings.” He kissed the top of your head. “You’ve been strong for so long and fighting yourself and others, that you just got so tired. It’s okay to cry, it’s okay to get tired.”

You pulled back and rubbed your tears, then you saw the wet mark you’d made on Levi’s shirt making you laugh. “Levi, your shirt.”

He looked down and blushed and the boobs imprint. “Ah, well it’s fine.” He gulped and looked to you. “You know, I like seeing this side of you because it’s the side I saw when we first met.”

You smiled. “Yeah.” You hummed a laugh. “I like this me. You know, naturally I’m really shy and quiet. I like to keep to myself, not go out and party all the time.” You sighed. “Don’t get me started on the outfits.”

Levi leaned on the side of the bath and lightly touched your cheek. “How about you take time off from being this big bad villain? We could get to know our feelings for each other more, develop as a couple.”

You nodded and rubbed your tears away. “Yes, yes I’d love that.”

He kissed you and hummed. “You need a holiday.”

“Then we’ll go.”

He nodded. “Good, plus it allows Hector to calm down a little.”

You bit your lip and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.”

He kissed you again. “I’m always right.” He nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “Always.”

You giggled. “Levi.”

He winked at you. “Love you.”

You blushed hard. “What?”

He gulped. “That…umm…I…did I really say that?”

You giggled. “Did you mean it?”

He sighed. “I did.”

You cupped his face and kissed him back. “Well, I love you as well. I’ve had such strong feelings for you since we started working together.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “This is the best moment of my life.”

“Mine too.”

You sat on the beach and looked out at the waters and sighed. You looked at your arms to see the burns healing still and the damage from the explosion. You were on your little getaway holiday with Levi, it was your chance to recharge your body and mind. Even though you put up this big character, you were very tired of being her all the time and just wanted to be your normal self again. You wanted to be happy instead of fighting all the time. You just wanted to enjoy your time like everyone else with the man you loved. You had made sure Sofia went on a break too, because she had been your rock for over a year and needed a break as bad as you.

You smiled and hummed in happiness as your shoulders were massaged by Levi. You rolled your neck and sighed. “Thank you Levi. You didn’t have to.”

He kissed the back of your neck. “You looked like you needed it.”

You put your hand on his. “It’s appreciated.” You turned a little to face him. “Kiss.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Any time.”

You wrapped your arms around him, then pulled him down onto the towel. “Let’s cuddle.”

He pulled you against him. “Perfect.”

You let out a long sigh and closed your eyes. “I’m so tired.”

“Well, sleep then.”

You smiled. “I will.” You frowned, then looked up at Levi. “Levi?”

He looked to you. “Yeah?”

“Is this okay? Like, is this really okay for us to do this?” You frowned. “You know, to leave the city and just be us?”

He nodded. “There’s nothing wrong with it, okay?” He kissed your forehead loads. “You have every right to have some time away. You have had a life of hell, never once having a sense of happiness of goodness in your life and now is your chance. So, take this moment, okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “I will.” You traced patterns on his bare chest. “You not disappointed that I’m not this tough girl all the time with an attitude?”

He smiled and nuzzled against you. “I love you for you.” He rolled over onto you and looked down at you. “Can we just leave our jobs behind and be here on this beach together for the rest of our lives?”

You smiled and ran your hands up Levi’s cheat. “I’d love to.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Really?”

You nodded. “I want to. I’m tired of fighting all the time. Plus, I don’t think Hector and Jack will find us out here.” You let out a long sigh. “We might be finally free.”

He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss into something heated and passionate. You moaned and mewled at him as your body burned. He dragged his body up yours, then frowned when he felt something lightly tap the back of his head. He pulled from your lips and felt more tapping. He looked up and felt something hit his face. He touched it, then looked at his fingers. “Rain.”

You squealed as the rain came down. “It’s pouring it down!”

Levi stood up and pulled you to your feet, then he grabbed the things. “Come on!”

You ran with him to the beach house as you both laughed and giggled. You got inside and panted, then looked to Levi and laughed. “That was fun.”

He smiled and raked his hair back. “It was. Sorry our fun little get together on the beach was stopped by rain.”

You walked over to the glass doors and hummed. “I like the rain.”

Levi hugged you from behind. “It is nice, isn’t it?”

You hummed and rubbed his hands around you. “It’s peaceful.”

Levi kissed and nipped your neck, then he swayed with you. He pushed his fingers down over your belly and to your bikini bottoms. “You’re so sweet and beautiful.”

You panted and moaned. “Levi.”

Levi moaned your name back to you. “I really do love you.”

You turned to him and pushed him towards the bedroom. “Me too, I really do love you as well Levi.”

Levi picked you up and made you squeak, then giggle. He carried you into the bedroom and kicked the door closed. He lay you gently on the bed, then slowly ran his hands up your body as he hummed, then leaned down and kissed between your boobs. “You’re so beautiful.”

You gulped. “Sorry about my bikini, it’s not cute or fancy.”

He looped his finger under the middle of your bikini bra. “You make anything look good. Besides, I don’t like anything you wear.”

You frowned. “Why?”

“Because it covers up the good stuff.”

You arched your back and up took off your bikini bra, then threw it away. “Levi?” You giggled as he stared at your boobs. “Leviii?”

He looked up at you. “Yeah?”

“Can we skip the foreplay?”

He blushed. “Ah…but I like it and I want to taste you.”

You wiggled your bottoms off and blushed. “Okay, I’m all yours then.” You ran your foot up his chest, then moved it over his shoulder. “Do what you want.”

Levi growled, then bit your ankle and sucked. “Yes.” He kissed up your body, then ran his fingers up and down your heat and kissed your neck. “What’s wrong?”

You sighed. “My scars.” You looked away from him. “They’re terrible.”

“They beautiful because they’re on you.” He bit down on your neck, then sucked and ran his tongue over your skin. He loved how you arched your body towards him, then closed your legs around Levi’s body. He pressed a finger into your heat, then curled to rub the right spot within you. He loved how you mewled and moaned right away, to him you were so cute, so perfect and sweet. “I love you.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “I love you so much.” He watched you blush and begin panting in delight. He smiled and kissed you. He pressed in two fingers, then rubbed your bud with his thumb. You gripped Levi’s back and moaned, you had been craving Levi for so long, wanting and needing him and now you finally did it was perfect.

You closed your eyes and moaned. “Levi, please I need you.”

He smiled down at you. “Not yet.”

You whined. “Please.”

He moved his fingers faster. “Not yet.” He kissed your ear. “I want to feel you collapse around my fingers.” He pressed your bud. “Let go for me.”

You gripped his shoulders and cried out as you felt the pop. You panted and hummed. “Levi.”

He kissed you and smiled. “What a cute face you make.”

You panted and shivered. “You devil.”

He smirked. “I’m a devil for wanting to make my girl feel pleasure?”

You blushed and gulped. “Y-yes.”

Levi slipped off you, then pulled off his swim shorts off. He opened the bedside draw and grabbed protection and put it on. He shifted your hips, then pressed into your heat making you hum and squeeze him. Levi grunted and moaned. “Tch, damn brat.” He pressed in all the way and squeezed your hips as you gripped him over and over. “Fuck.” He panted then hummed. He steadied his feet on the floor, then rocked slowly into you. He watched you squeeze your arms against yourself. He moved a little harder making your chest bounce. He looked at your cute face, then moved hard against you. You wiggled under him and moaned. Your body was on fire, this felt like heaven. For both of you, you’d been wanting each other for so long that now you were finally together in each other’s arms, it was pure bliss and euphoria.

You reached back and gripped the sheets hard as Levi lifted your hips up more. You wiggled and whined as your shoulders and head were the only things on the bed. You looked to Levi and locked eyes with. You wanted Levi to see the real you, who you really were and not this evil villain role you forced yourself to play. He growled at your pink cheeks, open mouth and messy hair. He dug his fingers into your skin more, then hoped you’d forgive him, because he couldn’t hold back anymore. He rocked into you hard and fast, you cried out at how intensive the pleasure was. You moaned Levi’s name and told him you loved him over and over. Levi showed you no mercy with his roughness and speed. His worry over your body being delicate had gone, because he was fuelled by your words, look and voice. He gritted his teeth as his jealously washed over him. He hated that Jack had you for as long as he did, that he got to be with you as often as possible.

You grabbed Levi’s wrists and squeezed, the build up was becoming too strong. You dug your nails into his wrists and bit your lip. You clenched up, then you shivered at your release as it washed over you. Levi shifted your body up the bed and moved with you. He kissed your face all over and kissed you loads. He moved nice and slow with you. You rocked your hips with him and lightly mewled and moaned at him. You wrapped your arms around him, then tangled your fingers in his hair. You kissed Levi over and over again as you felt pure love between the two of you. Your heart was hammering so fast. You just wanted to live in Levi’s arms for forever. He was so perfect, so sweet and so strong. One minute he was rough and like an animal with you, then next minute he was so delicate and sweet with you. You knew this man loved you with everything he had, you just wished you could make him feel as loved as he made you.

Levi could feel your grip on him, something was playing on your mind. He pressed his lips to your ear and panted, then whispered sweet nothings to you. You hummed and smiled in happiness; he was making you feel so good about yourself. Levi held your knee, then ran his hand up your thigh and squeezed tightly. He put his arm under your knee, then pushed more. You whimpered and cried out at the change in pleasure. You turned your head, then bit down on Levi’s shoulder. You whined and whimpered at how good you felt, he was so much better then Jack ever was. The coil of pure pleasure was tightening, you knew it was going to snap any second and it was going to be amazing. You nibbled and sucked more on his shoulder making Levi groan. You let go of his shoulder thinking he didn’t like it, but he whined at you and gave you a look, he wanted you to bite him again. You moved to his neck, then nipped and sucked making him moan more. You smiled as you nipped and sucked his skin more, you didn’t realise Levi loved being marked so much.

You gripped his back, then dragged your nails across his skin. You knew you had to something for him, something more. You rolled over onto Levi and pressed him down onto the bed. You pressed your hands onto his abs and blushed hard. You had intention, but it was another thing to do it. You looked to Levi to see he was blushing, like he was surprised at all this. He ran his hands up and down your thighs to sooth you, he wanted you to know you were okay and safe. You smiled at him so sweetly, your heart throbbed in your chest at how much you loved this man. You rocked slowly against him and hummed. You closed your eyes so you didn’t get embarrassed. You hummed and leaned your head back, it felt amazing. Jack used to treat you like shit and use your body all the time, but Levi was being considerate and loving. Levi was also allowing you to take control as well, which Jack had never done before. You panted and moaned, it felt amazing being in control of your own pleasure, it made you dizzy knowing you had the power over Levi.

Levi ran his hands up you, he loved seeing you like this. He linked his fingers with you and entwined them. His upper arms rest on the bed, his forearms were up and you were using his hands as support. You squeezed Levi’s hands, you loved that he supported you so much. He didn’t care about how you had to play a role to take control of your life, he just loved you for you. He loved how you were strong, powerful and skilled yet the next moment you were the sweetest and cutest little cinnamon bun ever. Levi adored that he could see ever side of you and every moment. He was the only one that got to see this sweet side, or the side of you that felt weak. He felt so proud that you could be yourself with him and him alone. He wanted to keep you safe and protected always. He didn’t want you to use yourself as a sacrifice, he wanted you to be with him always. He wanted to save you from Jack and Hector, not have you run yourself into an early grave. He wanted to give you the life you deserved, one with a safe house, comfy blankets and clothes. A life where it’d be you and him wrapped up in each other’s arms in pure happiness.

You smiled and wrapped your arms around him. You kissed him, then nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. You rocked with Levi, both of you chasing your end. You felt a little flustered, you couldn’t believe Levi and you were like this together with each other. You knew the two of you had always had a connection with each other, Levi felt it too, but you never did anything, you both just held back until recently. You tangled your fingers in Levi’s perfect hair, then looked down at him as you moved faster. You panted and hummed as Levi held your waist and moved you on him. He looked up at you, his eyes glazed over as he admired how perfect and beautiful you were. He loved you, he just loved you so much. You adored him too, he was amazing in every way. Your heart was throbbing so fast in your chest, from being with Levi and that you were so happy that you were finally intimate with this man. You’d been dreaming of this moment since you first met him back at Jack’s place. This moment really was a dream come true.

You nipped Levi’s lip, then you kissed him deeply. The two of you moved hard and fast. You both moaned as you kissed, your minds going blank as the pleasure was driving you both. Levi held your hips, shifted his legs, then moved hard and fast. He wanted you to feel good before he did. You gripped him hard, then moaned into the kiss as you felt your coil snap. Levi kept moving, then slammed you hard down onto him and felt his release. He slightly bucked into you, then pulled from your lips and panted. You hugged Levi with your eyes closed, your body shivering in delight. You hummed as Levi pulled from your heat, then he lay you down on the bed. You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi, then hummed as you felt the burn of passion in you. You watched Levi walk away and enjoyed his bum. You flopped onto your front, then sighed.

Levi walked back from cleaning himself, then smiled at you lying on the bed. He walked up behind you, then ran his hands up your thighs to your bum. He massaged them. “So tempting.”

You giggled. “Can I rest for a little bit?”

He kissed your bum, then kissed the dip of your back above your bum. “You are just delicious.”

You rolled over and pulled him closer and kissed him. “I hope it keeps raining.”

Levi frowned. “Why?”

“So we can stay locked up in this beach house together.”

Levi smiled and played with your hair. “That’s such a sweet thing to say. Who knew the most dangerous woman in this city was such a sweetheart?”

You blushed and pouted. “Only for you.”

He hummed and felt so proud. “Only me.”

You lay across the sofa as with your head on Levi’s lap as he played with your hair. You were napping as Levi watched Tv. A storm was outside, meaning that the rain had continued through the night. You wrapped your arms around Levi’s back and nuzzled his stomach in your sleep. You were having a perfect dream about you and Levi living the life you always wanted. A life where you didn’t have to do shameful things for money or break the law. You had Levi with you, you were in love in your own home with Levi and with kids. You were far from anything harmful.

You flinched and woke up from a loud noise. You inhaled and groaned, your hair a mess as you sat up. “What was that?”

Levi hushed you. “It was thunder.”

You rubbed your eyes. “That was a loud one then.”

He nodded and kissed your forehead. “You should go back to sleep.”

You hummed and whined, then looked outside. “It’s bad out there.”

Levi sighed. “Yeah. Sorry about the holiday going a little ruined by the storm.”

You smiled. “It’s okay.” You wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck and hummed as you got comfy. “I like being like this with you, besides when the weather clears up, then we’ll have our fun, right?”

He nodded. “Right.”

You kissed his cheek a few times. “Nap time.”

“You’re going back to sleep?”

You hummed. “Yep.” You yawned. “Lie down with me.”

He shuffled, then lay down on the sofa and held you. “Happy to.”

You rolled onto him and traced the features on his face. “You’re really handsome.”

He hummed at your touch. “This isn’t napping.”

You smiled. “I know, but you just look so handsome and beautiful.”

He tucked your hair behind your ear. “Thank you.”

You hummed and sighed. “You really mean it about the whole liking me for all of me?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You frowned. “But I’m not this touch girl all the time.”

“Listen brat, you are perfect just the way you are. I love you for all of you.”

You sat up on him and pouted. “Really?”

He nodded. “Really.”

You tilted your head and hummed. “I don’t know.”

He rubbed your thighs, then sat up and kissed you. “I know it’s hard for you to believe because you have been used so much by men, but I really mean it when I say I love you for who you are. Everything about you is wonderful and perfect. Jack was a fucking fool to treat you the way he did and he deserved to die for shaping you into a different person. The real you is just so wonderful.”

You welled up, then wrapped your arms around Levi and cried a little. “Thank you.”

He rubbed your back. “I know it’s hard for you brat, but I’m going to shower you with so much love and affection that you won’t even remember what that son of a bitch did to you.” He pulled you back a bit and tapped his forehead against yours. “Give up on this villain gangster life and join me here like we talked about. Let’s give it all up.”

You gulped and shook your head. “I can’t.”

“Why?”

You looked him in the eyes. “Because Jack and Hector are still alive. I need them to hurt, really hurt. Most of all, I need Jack to know and understand how much he tortured me.” You rubbed your tears away. “I thought for so long he cared for me, that he loved me and it was all a lie.”

“I think he did love you; he just isn’t sane and doesn’t know how to treat a woman.”

You hummed and nodded. “Yeah, yeah I guess you’re right.”

He smiled and cupped your face. “Hey?”

You looked at him. “What?”

“You’re really wonderful.” He said your name. “I love you.”

You smiled and leaned into his touch. “I love you too.” You pulled and played with his shirt. “So, what are we going to do?”

“Get married and run away.”

You giggled and playfully shoved Levi. “Be serious Levi.”

“I am.” He chased your lips and slowly lay you down on the sofa. “Come here.”

You smirked. “No.”

He growled and nipped your neck as you turned your head away from him. “Little brat.”

You hummed a laugh. “I am.”

He took your arms, then pinned them above your head as he ran his other hand down your body. “Anyway, I was being serious about the whole marriage and running away.”

You blushed hard. “B-But we’ve only been together for a few m-months.”

“Maybe someday then.”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He smiled. “Great.”

You stretched and yawned. “I’m hungry.”

“But I thought we were going to…”

You slipped your legs from under him, then over his shoulders and pushed so he slammed against the sofa. You sat up and looked down at him and hummed a laugh. “Hi.”

He grabbed your thighs and wiggled, then looked at your heat. “Actually, this is a nice position.”

You giggled. “Levi!”

He pulled you down making you squeal. He growled. “Now I’m hungry.”

You lifted yourself up from him so your heat wasn’t on his mouth. “Bad Levi.”

“Let me eat.”

You jumped off him. “No.” You hummed a laugh and walked to the kitchen. “Food time.”

Levi hurried after you. “Come back.”

You smiled over at him. “I need food, real food.”

He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your cheek. “Okay, but I would like you after.”

You hummed. “I would too, but let’s fuel us up.”

He turned you around, then pressed you against the counter and kissed you over and over. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. He moaned and hummed in delight. He pushed your skirt up slowly making you giggle. “You look so tempting though.”

You turned your head. “Honey, come on.”

“Your so cute.”

You gulped hard and whimpered. “Stop.”

Levi pulled back and saw how upset you were getting. “I’m…I’m sorry I was just being playful. I…I didn’t.”

You cleared your throat and smiled. “It’s okay.” You let out a shaky breath. “I know you would never do anything harmful to me because you love me. I guess I just panicked and had a moment of weakness. We were talking about Jack and Hector.” You pressed your face against your hands. “God I’m so sorry Levi. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did.” You shook your head. “You’re so wonderful and perfect, yet I just fucked it up.” You looked up at Levi. “I’m sorry.”

He walked closer. “It’s okay, really it is.” He held your hands. “We’ll work together my love to help you get confident and heal your mind.”

You smiled at him. “I’d like that. I don’t want to be scared anymore.” You clung to his shirt. “And I especially don’t want to be scared of you.”

He smiled and tapped his forehead against yours. “I know you’re not my love. We can do this, together.”

You kissed him and hummed. “I love you, all of you.”

“I love you too, but let’s get some food in us like you said.”

You slowly undid his shirt buttons. “Yeah…food…”

Levi held your hands and stopped you. “Love, stop. Let’s get some food in us both. You don’t have to do this, okay?”

You sighed. “I’m very confused.”

He smiled. “I know.”

“I want you so badly, but there are moments where Jack’s control over me creeps back.”

“This is your first relationship with someone since Jack, so it’s hard for you.” He hugged you. “You don’t know what to do, say, feel or act. You’ve been playing a character for so long that you are unsure what to say or do.”

You kissed him and nipped his lip, then deepened the kiss. “I love you, all of you and none of you reminds me of Jack.”

“I know.”

You shook your head and welled up. “No, no I need you to understand how wonderful you are and how much I love and care for you. You’re my world. I really fucking love you.”

He smiled. “I love you too.” He picked you up and sat you on the counter. “I will cook for you, you look all pretty.”

You smiled at him. “You’re not upset?”

He shook his head as he cooked. “Not at all. You’re a sweet and adorable woman who I love. You are my brat; my love and I will care about you no matter what comes our way.” He looked up at you and smiled. “I’ll fix this I promise, I’ll fix all of this so we can live in peace away from all this shit. We’ll have a nice home, a nice life with wedding rings on and as many kids as possible.”

You blushed and giggled. “I can’t wait.”

He blushed brightly. “That’s if you want.”

You nodded. “It’s a dream come true for me.”

Levi beamed with happiness. “Mine too. This is perfect. I’m going to work hard, really hard to get this to happen.”

You giggled. “Great. Me too. I’m going to take down Hector and Jack, then be your loving wife.”

He kissed you and smiled. “Wonderful, really wonderful. Now, let me get you fed before I explore that delicious body of yours.”

You saluted. “Yes sir!”


	5. Chapter 5

You sat up in bed and hummed, your hair was messy from being active with Levi all night. You rubbed your eyes and gulped. You sighed, then your eyes widened in delight as you saw the sun was out. You looked down at Levi as he lay on his stomach, his scars and tattoos on show. You hummed and pulled down the covers to see his perky bum and perfect dimples above his bum. You smiled and hugged him tightly, your boobs pressed against his back. You kissed his cheek, neck and shoulder loads. “Morning Levi.”

Levi hummed in happiness and smiled as he said your name. “What a good morning it is.”

You giggled. “Guess what?”

He moaned. “We’re going to have fun this morning?”

You lay on your side and smiled at him. “No, the sun is here which means beach time.”

He smiled at you and slipped his hand over your side and to your hip, then he squeezed your bum. “Perfect.”

You giggled. “So, you want to go for a swim?”

He nodded. “I’d love to, but can we cuddle for a bit?”

You wiggled closer. “Yes.”

He lay on his side, then dragged your body so you pressed against him. “Good.” He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. He played with your hair and kissed your forehead loads. “I love you.”

You smiled and closed your eyes. “I love you too.”

He rested his chin on your head. “I want to stay like this for forever.”

“Me too.” You winced as your communicator went off. “Sorry Levi.” You rolled away from him and reached over and grabbed your communicator. “Yeah?”

Sofia said your name. “Hey, sorry to disturb you on your break, but Jack has come snooping around your places and wants a word. I keep getting rid of him and other people keep getting rid of him, but you know what he’s like.”

You let out a long sigh and ruffled your hair. “Right…” You hummed and pulled a face as you thought about what to do. “Uhh...” You sat up and rubbed your face with your hand. “I’ll contact him soon, let him know that. I’ll deal with him.”

“Okay, I’ll let him know. Sorry again about this.”

You smiled. “It’s alright Sofia. I knew it was a matter of time before I had to step on that scumbag again. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Bye boss.”

You ended the call and looked to Levi who looked very concerned. “Looks like I have to play the villain again.” You smiled sadly. “I was just getting used to not wearing the mask.”

Levi sat up and tucked your hair behind your ear. “I’ll go with you and help you. You shouldn’t be playing the role by yourself.”

You smiled at Levi and welled up. “Thank you.”

He cupped the side of your face, then leaned over and kissed you. “I’m always here for you, okay?”

You nodded and leaned into his touch. “I know we have to go, but do we have to go now?”

He smiled. “Let Sofia know we’ll come back tomorrow, but today we’re having fun.”

You tapped away on your communicator. “Done, she says she’ll be ready for us.” You smiled at Levi and sighed. “Let’s make the best of today then.” You jumped out of bed and changed into a bikini, then you fixed your hair and did your morning routine. You grabbed food and drink and packed it all into a bag. “Come on Levi.”

Levi took the bag from you. “I’m already ready my love.”

You smiled as he stood in tight swim shorts. “I can see.”

He curled his finger under your chin and flicked your head up so you looked at him. “Eyes up here brat, not anywhere else.”

You pouted. “I was just looking at your tattoos.”

He hummed. “I have no tattoos down there.”

You pulled at the band of his swim shorts. “Maybe you should, because if you did, I’d explore you even more than I already do.”

Levi growled. “That would be a 24/7 thing then.”

You winked at him. “Yes.” You ran out the building giggling. Levi chased after you to the beach, then dropped the bags and grabbed you from the behind and kissed your cheek loads. You hummed a laugh and turned your head and kissed Levi. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” He let you go and set up a little area for you both on the beach. “Let me put some sun screen on you, okay?”

You nodded and sat on the towel and let him cover you in cream. “Levi, not too much.”

“I don’t want you to burn.”

“I know.” You giggled. “But you’re putting on too much.”

He sighed. “Sorry, I just want to protect you.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, then pushed him down onto the towel. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He squeezed your bum. “You feel very perky today.”

You giggled. “Thanks.” You sat up. “Shall I put on sun screen for you?”

He hummed. “Yes please.”

You bit your lip, then rubbed the cream into his chest, face and arms. You knelt up and smiled. “Roll over stud.”

Levi rolled onto his tummy. “This is the best thing ever.”

You giggled and rubbed the cream into his back, then your turned around and did his legs. “I like this, this is fun.”

He hummed and moaned. “Me too.”

You stood up and patted Levi’s bum. “All done. I’m off for a dip now.”

Levi whined. “No.”

You turned and walked backwards. “Yes.” You bit your lip and winked at him. “You coming?”

He got up and growled, then ran after you making you squeal. “Come here you brat.”

You screamed and laughed as he scooped you up like a bride in his arms. You kicked your legs and giggled. “Be gentle with me good sir, I am but a fragile young lady.”

Levi growled at you and nibbled your neck. “I don’t think I can be.” He threw you into the water and laughed. He dove under the water, then swam over to you as you popped up. “Cute.”

You pushed your hair back and smiled at Levi. “That was fun.”

He smiled. “You look cute.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “You look hot.”

He purred at you and captured your lips in a delicate and loving kiss. “I feel hot.”

“That so?”

He hummed and swam with you. “I like it.”

You giggled. “Is someone standing to attention?”

He smirked. “He is.”

“Well.” You kissed his cheek, then dragged your lips across his skin to his ear. “We can’t because we have no protection.”

He sighed. “I know.”

You hummed a laugh. “But do you know what?”

“What?”

You bit his earlobe and moaned. “I have put protection in the bag on the beach.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “You did?”

You pulled back and looked at him and giggled. “I did.”

He picked you up, then ran with you out of the water and to the towels on the beach. He lay you down making you giggle. “Can we?”

You hummed. “Well, are we hidden enough?”

He looked around. “Yeah.” He pulled the cover down more, then smiled. “We are now.”

You licked your lips. “In my bag in the side.”

He reached over and found protection. “Got it.” He smiled at you. “Naughty girl.”

You giggled. “I am, so what you going to do about it?”

He kissed down your body slowly. “I’m going to eat you up.”

You hummed and arched your back and wiggled under him. “Yes please.”

He ran his lips along the band of your bottoms, then he kissed your skin and looked up at you. “How can you be so sweet and yet so deadly?”

You giggled. “I don’t know, but I know I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You ran red lipstick over your lips, then you rubbed your lips together. You stepped back and admired yourself in the mirror in. You had a tight top on that was low cut and pressed your boobs against you, so there was clear side boob going on. The best part about your top is it had this melting effect on it with colours. Your hair was pushed back and your makeup dark. Your trousers were high waisted and tight. You slipped on heels, then sighed. You looked amazing, but it wasn’t the real you. You slipped on dark round sunglasses, then walked over to Levi. “How’s your outfit?”

Levi adjusted his clothes. “Good, I think.”

You blushed hard at how Levi was dressed. His black hair was slicked back showing off his handsome face. He had a low-cut shirt on like you to show off his muscle and tattoos. His blazer was resting on his shoulders like a cape instead of on and his trousers were perfectly tight. His smart shoes has a shine to him. “Perfect.”

He looked up at you and blushed. “Wow.”

You smiled. “You like?”

He nodded. “You’re stunning.”

You hummed a laugh and slipped on his leather gloves for him. “Thanks.”

He ran his gloved finger down between your boobs. “You’re showing a lot.”

You sighed. “Well, this is something my character wears.” You smiled at him. “You look perfect now.”

He cupped the side of your face. “Are you okay?”

You leaned into his touch. “I guess I’m having a tough time in my head.”

“Talk to me.”

You sighed. “I guess I was just having so much fun being the real me with you, that now I have to be the other me and put on a character kind of…” You shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m tired I guess.”

He kissed your forehead and hummed. “I love you.”

You smiled at him. “I love you too.”

He hugged you against him. “I’m sorry you have to pretend to be someone else.”

You hugged him back. “I worry that she is me, that this savage woman who enjoys hurting others and killing is me.”

He rubbed your back to sooth you. “I love you for you, even the savage side you mentioned.”

You hummed a laugh. “Good.”

“You know, I’ve killed a lot of people too and hurt even more. Do…” He gulped. “Do you hate that?”

You looked up at him and smiled. “No. I think you’re wonderful just the way you are.”

He smiled and kissed you. “I’m glad.”

You hummed a laugh. “Shall we head out?”

He nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.”

You jumped up and down, then you shook your arms. “Okay, I can do this. I’m a tough murdering bitch. I own this city.”

Levi slapped your bum. “Yeah you do brat.”

You giggled. “Go me!” You cleared your throat, then left the bedroom and saw Sofia waiting for you. “Hi Sofia!”

She smiled at you. “You look great boss.”

You grinned. “Thanks, so do you. Did you enjoy some time to yourself?”

She nodded. “I did, thank you for allowing me to have a break.”

“You need more because you do so much for me.”

She smiled and blushed. “Thanks, but you’re the one who does everything, I just try.”

Levi flicked her forehead. “You’re her rock, so accept it.”

She rubbed her forehead and giggled. “Okay. So, shall we get going?”

You held Levi’s hand. “Let’s do this.”

Sofia led the way to the car, then helped you and Levi into the car. She sat in the front with the driver and spoke to him about a few things. She looked in the mirror at you. “Do you require anything else boss?”

You shook your head. “No, we just need to have a word with Jack and then we’ll be done for the day.”

She nodded. “You don’t want to do spot checks?”

You looked to Levi and he shrugged, so you let out a sigh. “Sure, I can do some.”

Levi put his arm around you and pulled you close, then he nipped and kissed your neck. “We should have some fun.”

You giggled. “Levi.”

He hummed. “What?”

“Don’t be naughty.”

He ran his thumb over your bottom lip. “You’re just so tempting.” You smiled and licked his thumb, then sunk it into your mouth. You smiled at Levi and swiped your tongue over his thumb making him blush. He pulled his hand away and blushed hard, then looked away from you. “Tch, damn brat.”

You placed your hand on his thigh and leaned closer to his ear. “I’m going to kiss and lick your body all over tonight.”

Levi growled. “You little.”

Sofia smiled. “We’re here!”

You winked at Levi and got out first. “Alright, you coming handsome?”

He got out and growled. “You’re mean.”

You hummed a laugh. “I am.” You looked to the building with cars flying past behind you. “I hope he’s not an asshole today.”

Levi reached over and squeezed your hand. “I’m right here with you, okay?”

You squeezed his hand back. “Thanks. Let’s do this.” You walked towards the building and inside. You ignored people going past and held yourself in a way that showed you were in control; you were the boss and you could kill any of them easily.

Jack opened his arms and said your name. “Kitten!” His smile faded when he saw Levi next to you. “Who?” He frowned. “Levi Ackerman.”

Levi snarled at Jack a bit when he remembered what you had told him that Jack had done to you. “Tch, asshole.”

Jack walked closer. “What the fuck did you call me?”

You flicked your knife out and pointed it at Jack. “Touch Levi and I skin you.”

Jack growled at you. “You sexy kitten. I want you to hurt me.”

Levi screamed and slammed his fist into Jack’s face breaking his nose and sending blood everywhere. He grabbed Jack’s shirt, then slammed his fist into the man’s face over and over as you stood there speechless. Levi threw Jack to the floor, then slammed his foot down onto Jack. “You fucking son of a bitch! I’m going to break you for all the years your tortured her and forced her to fuck you.”

Jack choked on his blood. “What you going to do? Kill me? You can’t kill me.” He smiled showing his teeth were covered in blood. “I own most of this city.”

“It’s now hers. Give her everything you owe her.” Levi snarled. “I mean everything.”

You took the holopad from Sofia, then walked closer and showed Jack the contract. “Sign.”

Jack smirked at you. “Don’t you want to know why I wanted to see you?”

“Sign and I’m done with you for good. Me and you have nothing to do with each other after this.” Two guards ran in, so you pulled your gun out and shot both in the heads. You sighed. “Jack, I need you to sign the form. I’ve had enough of this all. I am tired and once I have you out of my life, I can then destroy Hector.”

Jack licked his lips. “I’m not signing anything until you hear me out.”

You shook your head. “Alright, what is it?”

“I can get you close to Hector. I can get you so close to him, that you could taste him. Just let me work with you, please.”

Levi looked to you. “You’re not going to fall for this bullshit, are you?”

Jack smiled at you as you stared at him. “Come on kitten. I can get you anyone and anything, remember? I did so much for you and you were always happy. I will get you Hector, I promise.” He grinned at you. “Come on babydoll, I was good to you, wasn’t I? Remember how much I cared for you. I gave you everything and you hurt me all because I fucked up once and hit you. Come on, be a good kitten.”

You stepped back. “Excuse me.” You hurried out the room and panted. You placed your hand on your chest and shook a little. Jack still had a little grip on you, you hated it. You wanted to run and hide, but you had a job to do. You flinched when you heard Levi say your name. You smiled at him. “I’m fine.”

He walked up to you and leaned his arm on the door next to your head. “No you’re not.”

You bit your lip. “I don’t know if I can keep doing this Levi.”

He kissed your forehead. “Just remember what he did to you for all those years, okay? He hurt you and he was a monster. He deserves nothing but pain and suffering. I can hurt him for you, okay?” He cupped the side of your face. “That’s what I’m here for.”

You leaned into his touch. “Your leather gloved hands feel good.”

He purred at you as he ran his hand down your body to your neck. “Does this feel good?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He dragged his hand down more and lightly traced the side of your boobs peaking out your top. “How about this?”

You whimpered and moaned. “Yes.”

He leaned closer and whispered in your ear. “Focus on me and not him, okay? Think about how tonight I’m going to run my gloved hands all over your naked body.”

You shivered under his touch. “Please.”

He captured your lips in a sweet and delicate kiss. “Focus on me.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes Levi.”

“So.” He sighed. “What are we going to do with your ex?”

You frowned and hummed. “I don’t know. I mean, I don’t think I need to get close to Hector.”

“You tried to kill him recently, remember?”

You gasped and smiled. “Oh yeah.” You giggled in delight. “I remember now. I have to do that again.”

He pinched your cheek. “Behave you little brat.”

You giggled. “I think.” You let out a long sigh. “He’s spouting bullshit. He wants to get me back in his life again, but I need to get to Hector. I am big enough to admit that I made a bad choice in shooting at Hector, but I was so mad and I thought that was the right thing to do as me.”

“I know my love.” He kissed you and hummed. “So, can I beat the ever-loving shit out of Jack some more?”

You smiled and patted his chest. “Sure sweetheart, off you go.”

Levi gasped and bounced up and down. “Thank you, my love.” He kissed you. “You’re the best girlfriend ever.” He kicked open the doors. “Jaaaaack. I’m here to rearrange your face.”

You giggled. “That’s my man.” You bit your lip and sighed. “I love him so much.” You pushed away from the wall, then walked in and watched Levi for a bit. “Sweetheart?”

Levi looked over at you. “Yes, my love?”

You smiled. “I think he’s had enough for now.”

Levi pulled away from Jack. “Okay.”

“I need to get you cleaned up, okay?”

Levi gasped. “Bath time together?”

You nodded. “That’s right.”

Jack rolled onto his side and coughed up blood. “You never had a bath with me.”

You smiled at Jack. “You never wanted one. I was always your doll locked up in your room, nothing more and nothing less. So, are you going to sign over everything to me?”

Jack grinned. “No.” He spat out blood. “But I’m going to make friends with Hector and it my mission to kill this fucker here, then have you all to myself again.”

You let out a long sigh. “Come on Levi, let’s go home.” You walked with Levi and handed Sofia her holopad back. “No signature today, but we’ll try another day.”

Sofia bowed. “Yes boss.”

You got into the car. “We’re going home and I want you to go home too Sofia.”

“I thought we were checking a few things out?”

You smiled. “We were, but then Jack pissed me off too much.” You squeezed Levi’s thigh. “I have a few things I need to think over, okay?”

She nodded. “Of course boss.” She smiled at the mirror so you could see. “Business is running smoothly anyways.”

“Good, I’m glad.” You tapped on your communicator. “I’m just organising a few things and sending it your way so you know the updates, but as far as I can see there are just a few changes that are needed.” You frowned. “There is one bar I need to check out, but we’ll do that tomorrow.”

“Sure thing. I’ll put it all on a schedule.”

“Thanks.” You got out the car with Levi. “Take a break for once, okay?”

She smiled. “I will.”

You winked at her, then walked into your place with Levi. You stripped him and took his clothes and gloves covered in blood, then put them to wash. “I’ll get your bath going.”

Levi hummed at you. “Can we just snuggle?”

You patted his cheek, then started his bath. “No sweetheart. You need to clean up and then we can cuddle.”

He hummed. “Okay.”

You cupped his face and kissed his cheek loads. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

You smiled and nuzzled your face against his. “You’re so cute and handsome, I just love it.”

He hugged you. “Thank you.”

You petted his head. “Come on, let’s get you in this warm bath and I’ll clean you up.”

He took his boxers off, then slipped into the water. “Ready.”

You scrubbed his skin, then washed his hair. You made sure to massage his body and head as you cleaned him, so he could be as relaxed as possible and happy. When you’d finished, you wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him from behind. You closed your eyes and smiled. “Better?”

Levi rubbed your hand. “Much better, thank you.” He hummed and relaxed. “You’re too good to me.”

“Because you saved me from myself, that’s why.”

He smiled and looked back at you. “You saved me too.” He kissed the air. “Kiss.”

You kissed him and hummed. “You’re handsome.”

“I love you so much.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He blushed. “So, will my leather gloves be cleaned soon?”

You nodded. “Yeah, why?”

He cleared his throat. “Well, because I want to use them on you still.”

You gasped, then pushed your hands down his chest across his muscle and into the water. “I can’t wait.”

Levi turned his head to you. “More kisses.”

You smiled and kissed him more. “I will give you as many kisses as possible.”

“Thank you.”

You let out a long sigh as the music around you pulsed and music changed and flowed. You tapped away on your holopad organising the group, then you titled your head in thought. You wanted Levi to wrap his arms around you and love you, but you had to work hard. Jack was upset with you for allowing Levi to beat him badly, so he was trying his best to mess with your bars and clubs. The main one he was messing with was the one you were staying in at the moment. You needed to make sure that he wouldn’t raid the place, because it was important that you stay dominant in the city and that people didn’t take advantage of you. You were mad, tired and lonely. Levi wasn’t with you because he had to do a job for Erwin.

Sofia handed you a drink. “Are you okay?”

You gave her a little smile. “Yeah, just mad that we have to do this.”

She nodded. “Like babysitting, right?”

You sipped your drink. “A little. I’m just expecting him to turn up and mess this place up.”

“I hope he doesn’t.”

You smiled. “Same.” You looked to her. “So, how are you and Erwin?”

She blushed. “Wh-what do you mean?”

You giggled. “Come on, you two were close when you were trying to set me and Levi up.” You crossed your legs in your tight colour changing dress. “Talk.”

She whined. “Why?”

You smiled. “You two have been close, right? I mean, it’s been a while since me and Levi got together. So?”

She gulped and bit her lip. “We’re a couple.”

You put your drink down, then hugged Sofia. “I’m so happy for you.”

She blushed. “He’s so nice to me and caring, but I mean I’m so short and tiny compared to him.”

You hummed a laugh. “Must be fun.”

“He carries me around a lot because I’m so small and light.”

You giggled. “That’s cute.”

“What about you and Levi?”

You hummed a laugh. “He just touches me loads, like he won’t stop touching me. Like, he hugs me a lot, holds my hand. He always has to be touching me in some way. So, if we’re sat on the sofa, he’ll have his hand on my thigh, my foot, my hand, my shoulder. He always has this contact with me.”

She giggled. “That’s really cute.”

You blushed and smiled as you thought about Levi and how he was with you at home. “Yeah, yeah it’s lovely.”

“I bet you miss him.”

You let out a long sigh. “I do.” You heard your name being said. “One moment.” You looked to the three men. “What?”

The one in the middle grinned and pointed a gun at you. “Fuck you.”

You slammed your foot into the table and smacked it into the man, so he fired at the sofa and missed you. You grabbed two glasses and threw them at the other two, then grabbed the one in the middle and smashed his head against the table until his face was a bloody mess, bone, blood and spit all over the table. You grabbed a bottle from the side, then smashed it and jumped at one of the men and slammed it into his eye. You grinned as you felt the skin tearing and the blood gushing against the glass. You looked at the last one recovering, then twisted and slammed your heel into his throat puncturing it.

Sofia grabbed the one with the bottle in his eye and sighed. “We need answers. Who sent you?”

He whimpered and cried. “Wh-what?”

“Who sent you?” She sighed. “You either talk to me, or step back and my boss will talk to you.”

You walked over and smiled. “I wonder where I can shove the next bottle.”

He screamed. “NO! Get her away from me!”

Sofia smiled. “Then talk.”

“H-Hector and Jack are working together. Jack is hurt by something you did, but Hector is his usual mad at you.”

Sofia looked to you. “He’s teaming up.”

You clenched your jaw in annoyance, you couldn’t believe Jack was doing this to you. You wanted to hurt Jack badly, you wanted to break him for turning against you. “This is interesting news, thank you for letting me know.” You walked over to him. “I want you to go running to your fucker of a boss and tell him something for me.” You leaned down into his face. “Tell Jack that kitten is hungry for a little mouse.”

He nodded. “I w-will!”

You smirked. “Good, now run.” You let out a long sigh as you watched him run off, then you walked to the sofa you’d been on and touched the bullet hole. “Such a nice seat and he ruined it…I’m going to have to charge Jack for this.”

Sofia tapped away on her holopad. “I’ve got a bill all lined up.”

“Good.” You walked over to your workers. “I need a clean up doing.” You sighed and walked to your office with Sofia. “I need to fix a few things. I also need a plan in place.”

“What are we going to do? Are we going to involve Erwin and his team?”

You sat on the edge of your desk and thought. “I’m not sure, maybe.” You tapped your finger against your arm. “This changes all my plans with those two going against me.” You smiled. “Then again, this can work in my favour.”

Sofia frowned. “Boss?

You smiled. “I have a plan and it’ll work out perfectly.”

Sofia said your name and walked closer. “I’m worried about you.”

You looked up at her and smiled. “I’m perfectly fine. I was just thinking those two teaming up are good for my plans.”

She gulped and nodded. “Right, but just make sure you don’t do anything risky. I can’t lose you. You are my boss and my best friend.”

You gave her a strained sad smile. “You’re mine too.”

“You won’t do anything to risk your life, will you?”

You shook your head. “No, no I’m going to take care of everything and make sure it all goes well.”

She sighed. “Alright, well I’ll let Erwin know about what has happened here today.”

You smiled. “I don’t think it’s needed, we handled it.”

She nodded and gave you a little smile. “Sure, okay.” She tapped away on her holopad and messaged Erwin anyway. “So, what’s the plan?”

You titled your head and hummed. “Well, I need to make some calls, you know, message the gang and then I think it’s home time.” You sighed. “You can head out.”

She bowed. “Yes, have a good day.”

You waved to her. “Bye.” You sat on your seat, then typed away on your computer messaging the groups letting them know to be careful and keep their eyes open for attacks. You leaned on your desk, then sent Jack a message two of a picture of you at your desk smiling and giving him the middle finger. You pouted when he messaged back with a picture of his hardened length. You groaned and told him to go fuck himself, so he messaged back he’d rather fuck you. You slammed your fist on the desk, then tapped your head on it in frustration. “Fucking asshole.”

“Tch, oi brat?”

You looked up and smiled at Levi. “Oh, hey handsome.”

He walked closer and leaned on the desk as he growled, he didn’t look happy. “Why the fuck didn’t you contact me when you were attacked?”

You frowned at him. “Huh?” You sighed. “Sofia.”

He nodded. “Yeah, your right-hand man told me.”

You pulled a face and hummed. “Well, I dealt with it.”

He growled. “I know what you’re doing.”

You shrugged. “I’m not doing anything.”

“You’re loving that the two have teamed up, aren’t you?” He walked around to your side, he had you figured out. “You wanted the to fight together against you so you look more like the villain, then you will let them kill you.” He grabbed the arms of your chair. “I refuse to let that happen. I love you and I will not give up on you desiring life.”

You gently touched his cheek and smiled. “Levi.”

He dropped to his knees and lowered his head, then lay on your lap a little. “Please my love, don’t throw your life away.”

You petted his head and smiled. “I’m sorry Levi, I guess I just…” You sighed. “I sunk back into her again. I’m sorry. I love you and I do want the future with you, I just…” You rubbed your face. “I keep becoming her and it’s almost like I have a split personality. I was her for over a year until you broke the mask. What do I do?”

Levi looked up at you, then leaned up and kissed you. “I’ll stay with you always now. Whenever you slip into her, I’ll break your mind free. Okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

“I love you.”

You giggled. “I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last part of this chapter there are some trigger warnings of past abuse, public humiliation, as well as self-harm and attempted severe self-harm.

You sat in your office in only Levi’s shirt and underwear as you tapped your lip in thought. You were thinking of things to counter Hector and Jack, but to keep you from slipping into being the other you. You frowned in thought, then typed a few ideas up and looked to the statistics of what was going on. You were making lots of money, so Hector and Jack had not done much damage to your empire. You noticed that moral was a little lower than normal, so you needed to get people happier than normal. You wracked your brain of what to do, you needed lots of support from everyone.

You smiled when you felt loving arms slip over your shoulders, then wrap you up in a tight hug. You rubbed your hand against Levi’s arm. “Hey Levi, you wake up?”

He nuzzled his face against your cheek. “Come to bed.”

“I just have to do some work.”

He nipped your earlobe. “Come on my love, come to bed with me.”

You bit your lip and hummed. “A concert!”

Levi sat against the desk and looked down at you. “A concert?”

You nodded. “I need to show Hector and Jack that they haven’t broken me, that we are strong. So, we put on a concert and have a DJ for people to dance to. While we’re doing that, I’ll break into one of their places and destroy it. I’m thinking Jack’s place.”

He cupped your face. “You are so smart and evil I just love it.”

You kissed him and hummed, then you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. “Thank you.”

He smiled. “Come to bed.”

You stood up and kissed him. “Are we going to be having fun?”

He growled. “Yes please.”

You giggled and held his hand, then pulled him along to your bedroom. You climbed onto the bed and hummed at him. “I’m all yours Levi.”

He growled at you as he crawled up the bed, then explored your body. “You feel so good.” He sniffed. “And smell good too.”

You giggled. “You’re so cute.”

He growled and pinned you against the bed. “Not cute.” He pounced onto you. “I’ll remind you all night how I’m not cute at all, but a bad boy.” Before you could speak, his lips were on yours in a passionate kiss. He lay you down and gave you a long and lustful kiss that took your breath away, your mind was blank, you felt nothing but love and adoring feelings from Levi. He nipped your jawline, kissed your cheek and bit your neck where his mark was then he licked a line up to your ear. “I love you.” He sat back and looked your body all over, he bit his lip and hummed. “What to do, what to do…I’m spoilt for choice…to have you all to myself all night.”

You smiled and put your foot on his shoulder, you pushed him a little. “Anything you want.”

He pushed closer, your foot slipped causing your leg to go over his shoulder, he kissed your leg as it went slowly more and more over his shoulder. “You’ve captivated me, so perfectly. You looked so good, but the way you stand up against Jack and Hector is so sexy. All of you, every inch of you is amazing.” He bit your thigh making you yelp. You leaned back, arched your back and moaned as he massaged your leg very close to your heat. He unbuttoned his shirt on you to make you bare to the world, then he kissed up your body to your boobs.

He nipped at your skin, then his lips traced the lines of where your bra would have been. He wrapped his arms around you, then pressed his face into your boobs making you giggle. “Levi, sweetie?”

“Just for a moment, so I can really know you are here with me. I’m a lucky man to have you in my life, that you let me love you so much.”

You smiled and played with his hair. “You’re so sweet.”

He looked up at you and smiled, then he dragged his body up yours and kissed you. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

He kissed you and hummed, then he slid down. “So soft.” He stared at your boobs, then he leaned down and began massaging and kissed your breasts. “Just so soft.” He looked up at you. “Keep playing with my hair, I like it when you do.” You giggled and began doing as he said, he moaned as he continued his actions making you hum in delight.

He dragged his hands down your body, then held your waist, lifted you up and moved you up the bed more. You gasped at how strong Levi was, it always surprised you. Your head gently rested on the pillow, you smiled at Levi and reached up to cup his face. “So handsome.”

He smiled and turned his head to kiss your hand. “I’m going to eat you.”

You blushed. “Please do.”

He slipped down the bed quickly, and kissed as he went, he wanted to savour this moment with you. He kissed down your thigh, he nipped and sucked a fresh mark there. He lay on his stomach, wrapped his arms around your thighs and placed his hands on his stomach. He licked up your heat, you jumped and gasped as you felt the heat in your body increase. You dug your fingers in his hair again, you pulled as he licked your heat over and over then took your bud into his mouth.

Levi growled as you tugged on his hair, the vibrations made you hum in delight. He traced patterns and shapes, everything you loved. He moved one of his hands and massaged your thigh, his other hand moved to your bud. He licked down to your heat, he licked then pushed his tongue in deep. His thumb rubbed your bud, you closed your eyes and panted. Your body was sensitive, from being on edge and angry over Hector and Jack, you were just wound up and you either needed to hurt someone or have passionate sex. Plus, Levi always made you feel good, and you always wanted him to touch you.

He squeezed you more, his tongue pushing inside you in all the right places. You closed your eyes tighter and moaned more, you pulled Levi’s hair more making he growl again. You rocked your hips to his movements; you chased the feeling and sensation of your body just wanting to snap. Levi felt your body clench him; he knew what you needed and he wanted it too, he pushed you over the edge so he could hear you cry out his name. You felt the burn and the buzz rushed over you, you panted and moaned as you felt the pleasure turn into a sweet tingle.

Levi kissed up your body then nipped your neck “So sweet, you always taste so good.”

You blushed and covered your face with your hands. “Levi, don’t say stuff like that.”

“We’ve been together for a while and have sex a lot, and yet you’re still shy?”

“Yes.”

He pulled your hands away and kissed your cheek. “So cute.” He kissed the end of your nose. “I’m going to love you none stop tonight.” He reached over to his side table, pulled out protection then looked at you. He hummed and tapped the wrapper on his lip as he thought.

You smiled. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just thinking about what to do first with you.”

You sat up and tangled your fingers in his hair, you kissed along his jaw then kissed him. “Everything would be good, you’re always good. Now get that dressing gown off and I’ll take the lead and then when you’ve decided what you want to do you can take over. Okay?”

He kissed you and hummed. “Prefect.” He did as you ask then sat on the bed, you straddled him and kissed his forehead. “Mmm, I think I like this.”

You bopped his nose. “You always do, because it’s boobs near your face. “

“Yeah, but I also get to hold you and kiss you loads and I don’t worry about squishing you.”

You moved a little closer, then kissed his forehead loads as you lowered yourself down on his length. You both moaned together, you wrapped your arms around him and hummed as you adjusted to his size. You smiled at Levi and kissed him, you rocked your hips very slowly and felt his length press again the button inside you. You cupped his face and panted. “You mmm, don’t squish me.” You kissed his jaw to his ear. “I love feeling you on top of me, feeling that muscle move, all that beautiful muscle that makes your body. All your scars, your tattoos and that bad boy power. You’re amazing and beautiful.” You ran your hands over his neck and shoulders, his skin was so soft and smooth. “My Levi.”

He hummed and squeezed your hips. “My brat.”

“Mine.” So gripped his shoulders and moved up and down slowly. “All mine.” You kissed his face all over, Levi closed his eyes with a little smile and hummed. Levi was so happy, so god damn happy, you felt amazing and the doting and loving kisses just made him feel even better. He was madly in love, the crazy kind where he would do anything for you, hell he would skin Hector and Jack alive for you, but he knew you wouldn’t be happy if he did because you wanted to hurt those men badly yourself. You’d lost so much and had been used by those two men for so long, you finally wanted to get back what was owed to you. You were so kind, so smart, so funny, so beautiful and cute. He still to this day couldn’t get over how you could be so cute, sexy and beautiful all in one and that you were his and yet you were also a deadly leader too.

He growled at you, then nipped your neck hard to make a mark. He gripped your waist, then bucked up into you roughly. You held Levi against your neck, your fingers tangled in his beautiful soft raven hair. You rocked with Levi; you were chasing the pleasure with him. Your body was shaking, you were on fire, your whole body was screaming in delight. You squeezed Levi in pleasure as he nipped a little harder, he licked the wound then whispered in your ear beautiful things. You shivered at his deep voice, he just knew exactly what to say to you, to make you feel like you could break with pure euphoria any second.

You moaned for him, he pulled from your neck then kissed you. You whined and mewled as he kissed you passionately. He twisted both of you around, then lay you on the bed as he kissed you. He knelt up and held your hips, he panted for a moment and looked over your body. He ran his hands up and down your thighs, he squeezed your skin, then he held your hips and lifted them slightly. He smiled at you, then he rocked into your heat slowly to see the change in your expression. You held the covers lightly, you hummed at the perfect feeling of Levi hitting the spot within you softly. You panted and bit your lip with a smile, the man was a genius in bed. That or he’d learnt everything he could about your body, you were sure that this man was perfection and new your body like the back of his hand.

You rocked your hips with Levi, you pulled at the covers and whined a little at him. Levi growled at you and felt his hunger build up, he just wanted you to be moaning his name so loudly. Levi was super possessive of you, which was a turn on bit a little deadly because he was the most dangerous man in the city. You loved that about Levi, in fact you found it a little funny and cute when his first reaction to stuff was usually killing, hurting or bad mouthing someone. He was just one big bad boy gangster and you were his little sane cute lover. He was adorable, but so strong. The man was a dream, you couldn’t believe he was yours, all yours and you two would have a future together with a family and marriage. It was amazing to think you’d be Mrs Ackerman; it was everything you ever wanted and more. The fact he gave you a life so far that allowed you to be a real you made you happy and safe.

He squeezed your hips tighter, than he increased his actions. You arched your back at the speed, he was hitting the right spot over and over causing you to be overwhelmed. You cried out as you felt a pop, a rush of bliss and warmth spread through you. You closed your eyes tightly, you moaned and whimpered as your sensitive body registered what Levi was doing to you still. You reached out and grabbed Levi’s arms, you wanted to pull away from him but, you wanted him to keep going so badly. You dug your nails into his skin a little, you swore a little as Levi growled at you.

Levi let your hips go, he yanked your legs to wrap around him then he leaned on his forearms either side of your head. You tangled your fingers in his hair, you pulled him closer and kissed him. He nipped your lip and deepened the kiss as he turned things more passionate, more loving. He rocked his hips, his body rubbing so beautifully into you and against you. You hummed and moaned into the kiss as his body rubbed against your bud. You squeezed your toes tightly, then you tugged on his hair making him growl at you and buck a little hard. You cried a little into the kiss at the shock amount of pleasure increase.

He kissed along your cheek, your jaw and then your neck. He panted and moaned your name in your ear. You gripped at his back, you rocked to his movements and whimpered and moaned to him. You turned your head and kissed his cheek and ear, anything your lips could touch so he could feel just how much you loved him. You dragged your fingers over his back, you loved how his muscles moved under your fingers. “Levi.” He turned his head and kissed you, you hummed as squeezed him. You smiled as he kissed your cheek loads. “You feel so good.” Levi gripped the sheets by your head tighter, then he increased his speed. You grabbed his bum with one hand, you squeezed a little and bit your lip. “So, fucking good my love!”

He tapped his forehead against yours, you cupped your hands on the back of his head. You both panted and moaned together, both your actions failing as you were so close. Levi moved his arms, his fingers tangled in your hair. “I…mmm…love you.”

You gulped as you felt you were just on the cusp. “I…love…you, fuck…Levi.” He used all the stamina he had, he rocked into you hard and fast. You squeezed Levi, gripped his back then felt your rush. You moaned as your body spasmed around him, the warm tingle that rushed through you was pure blissful euphoria. He moved as much as he could to ride out your pleasure, but he was so pent up in having you and seeing you working so hard in your office. He loved seeing you as a tough independent woman, who was strong and fierce in nature. Levi just loved you with all his life. He kissed you hard as he felt his release, he moaned against your lips as he slowed down.

Levi pulled from your lips, then lay against you and panted. He hummed and said your name. “You’re so perfect.”

You played with his hair and hummed a laugh. “You’re perfect.”

He kissed your cheek loads. “I love you.”

You turned your head and kissed him. “I love you too.” You let out a long sigh. “You tired?”

He smirked. “No, not yet.”

You bit your lip and giggled. “Want to keep going all night?”

He growled at you. “Yes. Just let me clean up, then I’m going to eat you.”

You giggled as he ran to the bathroom. “I can’t wait.”

You smiled at yourself in the mirror as you looked amazing. You had your hair up in two buns with two strands at the front. You had bottoms on that one side was shorts and the other tight trousers. You made sure to wear knee high boots, just to add that cool factor. Your top was a crop top with one side a long sleeve and no sleeve over the other. You had a jacket on that had the melting effect to it and was nice and big and puffy. You topped it all off with colour changing headphones and fingerless gloves. You winked at yourself and grinned, then turned and walked out to see Levi pouting and looking at himself in the mirror.

Levi looked perfect to you. He had a really low shirt on to show his muscle and tattoos with a leather jacket that changed colours on top, the sleeves were pushed up to show his tattoo cover arms. He’d worn dark grey jeans and biker boots. He grumbled and pulled a little at his clothes. “You sure this is okay? I don’t look silly, do I?”

You walked over and ran your hands up his chest. “You look good enough to eat.”

Levi looked down at you and blushed hard. “W-Wow, you look…” He leaned closer and kissed you with a happy hum. “Bed.”

You giggled as he tried to guide you backwards towards the bedroom, but you stood your ground. “Levi, no.”

He kissed and nipped your neck. “Please.”

You cupped his face and rubbed his cheek lovingly. “Levi.”

He sighed and lowered his head. “Okay.” He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer and held you tightly against his chest. “Meanie.”

You rubbed his back. “I love you.”

Levi squeezed you. “Love you too.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek. You loved how one moment he was this tough killer, then the next he was like a little kid with you. You sighed. “You are just…you make my heart throb.”

He nuzzled your face. “Mine too.”

You hummed and smiled. “You’re perfect to me.” You pulled back making him whine. “Come on, we have a concert to host.”

He held your hand and walked with you. “Okay, but keep touching me.”

You kissed the back of his hand loads. “I promise.” You pulled him along to the car, then cuddled up to him in the back as you were driven to the big concert you’d set up. You nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck making you both really happy. You kissed his jawline lightly, then nipped his earlobe a little. You sat on his lap and hugged him. “Maybe we should have stayed at him.”

Levi hugged you. “You’re very cuddly.”

You let out a long sigh. “You know, I would be willing to give up everything I’ve built just so I could be like this in your arms with no worries, except for when we need to pay the bills, when our kids need to go to their clubs at school, or when my perfect days are for us to try for a kid, or when we have to have go into school to talk to the teacher about our kids. You know?”

Levi growled at you then kissed your face all over. “Why is it you say the cutest of things?”

You giggled. “Leviii.”

He hugged you tightly. “I want that too. I want all of that. I’ll get a good job too in order to support us both. I’ll do everything for you so you don’t have to work again, that you’ll be worshipped by me.”

You blushed and whined. “Levi.”

“You deserve the world, you know that, right? You’ve been used so much since you could remember, that you deserve being given everything.”

You straddled Levi and tangled your fingers in his hair. “I want to screw you so badly right now.”

Levi massaged your thighs, then bum. “Me too, but we have a job to do.”

You pouted. “Okay.”

“But I can screw you late.”

You bounced up and down on Levi’s lap getting him a little excited. You clapped your hands and smiled. “Yaaaay.”

He groaned. “Damn it brat.”

You jumped off his lap and got out of the car to see the concert looked amazing. There was holoprojector creatures and people moving to the music. There were neon lights everywhere and people getting excited for the main part of the party. You grinned as Levi hugged you from behind, then rested his chin on your head. “What do you think Levi?”

He lightly traced patterns on your tummy. “You’ve designed it to well.” He looked to the stage. “It’s massive and there are so many bright colours.”

You patted Levi’s hands. “That’s right. Come on, we have to start this show.” You walked with Levi to the stage to see Sofia already waiting. You smiled. “Hi Sofia.”

She grinned. “Hi, I’ve got everything set up.”

You looked around and saw Erwin adjusting his shirt, his hair was messy and his collar crooked with lipstick on his cheek. “You two having fun back here?”

Sofia blushed. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

You smirked. “Sure, oh Erwin you have lipstick on your cheek?”

Erwin blushed and rubbed his cheek and cleared his throat. “Sorry about that.”

You winked at him, then walked over to the scanner. “Ready?”

Sofia blushed and tapped away on the holopad. “Scanning you now and creating a projection.”

You jumped off after. “Test it.” You gasped as another version of you appeared, it was so real. “Wow.”

Levi growled. “Dream come true.”

You back handed his gut and giggled. “Perv.”

He hugged you from behind. “You’re the real thing, so you’re the best.”

You giggled. “Yeah, yeah.” You sighed. “So, I’m going to start this all off, then when we drop the lights for the beat drop, we’ll do the swap.”

Sofia nodded. “Perfect.”

Erwin cleared his throat and smiled. “You ready?”

Yow shook your head. “Not yet.” You turned around, grabbed the collar of Levi’s jacket and yanked him down. You kissed him passionately with all the love in your heart then pushed him back a bit with a smile. “Now I am.” You let him go, then slapped his bum. “For luck!” You ran out onto the small stage behind the massive DJ set up. You jumped up and down and waved to everyone to get them all hyped up. Little bots flew around you to show you on screens. “Hello everybody! I we ready to rock this fucking place!?” You grinned as they screamed, so you set everything up and began setting everything up and put on a simple song at first, then you matched it up with others and built up the tempo and beat. You smirked as everyone began cheering. You jumped with one fist in the air as the music built up closer to the drop. “Come on everybody!” You dropped the bass and watched everyone go crazy as the lights flicked and changed with the music. You smirked and started dancing, then you changed it to lyrics everyone knew and you sang a little with the crowd, then added the beat again.

Levi came on with Erwin and other scouts, then they grabbed party things for the next drop, then fired confetti and bouncing balls into the crowd making them go crazy. You felt like you could do this for a job, but you had Hector and Jack to screw over first. You winked at the camera and blew a kiss, you made sure that this was being broadcasted and Jack and Hector would see you fully having fun and not giving a shit. You looked over to your team and nodded, then the lights dropped with the music and you ran off. As soon as the lights came back the projected you was there carrying on for you. You, Levi, Erwin and Sofia hurried to the car. You sat back and sighed, then you looked to Levi and grinned.

Levi ruffled your hair. “Well done brat, you were good at that.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thanks.”

He pulled you close and kissed the top of your head. “Love you.”

You hugged Levi. “Love you too.” You sighed and looked to Erwin and Sofia. “We ready to destroy?”

Sofia tapped away on her holopad. “I have two locations, so we should be able to go in and make a huge disruption.” She looked up at you. “You want to go after Hector or Jack?”

You hummed. “Jack.”

She nodded. “I will send a message to our driver.” She smiled. “This should mess his system up.”

You smiled. “That’s the intention. I want him to hurt and suffer for working with Hector now.” You placed your hand on Levi’s thigh. “Jack needs to know that you don’t double cross me.”

Levi kissed your neck and cheek. “That’s my brat.”

You giggled and kissed him. “That’s right.” You got out the car and sighed. “I can’t wait to destroy this place.” You whistled as you walked inside the place, hands in your pockets as you felt excited. You walked inside. “Alright. Let’s get the information and bring his whole world crashing down around him.”

Erwin hummed. “I think Hange could do this for us with Armin.” He looked to the scouts. “Hange and Armin, I need you on the computers to shut down as much of Jack’s empire as possible.”

Hange grinned and laughed. “I’m going to have so much fun with this.”

Levi looked to you as you whined and bounced. He sighed, then opened a bag and handed you a bat. “Go on brat, go have fun.”

You squealed and ran off with the bat. You smashed everything in sight and laughed as you did. You were having so much fun taking out your anger and frustrations on Jack’s things. You saw Levi walk in with a bat, then he joined in smashing everything. You squeaked in happiness as the man you loved worked with you to destroy everything. You panted and looked over to Levi, he looked over at you and locked eyes with you. You smiled at him and walked closer, your bat slipped through your fingers and clanged onto the floor. You grabbed Levi’s jacket roughly and before he could speak, you slammed him against the window and kissed him roughly. Levi growled in happiness, then wrapped his arms around you and tangled his fingers in your hair as his other hand grabbed your bum. Levi yanked you against him, your pelvises firmly pressed against each other’s in heated passion.

Levi pulled your head back a bit and panted, then licked his lips. “Who knew breaking things turned you so wild.”

You bit your lip and giggled. “Sorry, but you just looked so good.”

He purred at you and kissed you. “So do you.”

You giggled. “You always think I look good.”

He kissed your cheek under your eye making you close it. “That’s right.”

You hummed. “Can we break more things?”

“Yes, my love.”

You jumped up and down and giggled. “Yay! You’re the best.”

He hummed a laugh. “I’m thinking tonight we do something romantic as a couple tonight.”

You nodded. “Yes please.”

You sat in Levi’s arms at home eating ice cream with him as you watched movies together. Levi was on cloud nine about it all, because you were wearing his clothes for comfort and he had you sat between his legs allowing him to cuddle you. He just loved everything about this moment, as well as being fed by you with ice cream. He wanted this moment to last for forever, to be with you like this always because you were a dream, you were his lover and you were living with him now. All Levi needed to do was marry you, then gave a home with you that you bought together and then children. He was dreaming big for you both as his heart fluttered in his chest.

Levi groaned as his communicator went off. “Tch, damn it.”

You grabbed his arm, then cancelled the call. “You’re not talking to anyone, you’re mine for the day.”

Levi smiled and nuzzled against you. “Naughty brat.”

You giggled. “I am, but today is a me and you day.”

He kissed your neck and cheek. “Okay, but what if it’s to do with work?”

“I don’t care.”

He sighed. “Alright.” He hugged you, then heard you whimper and whine. “What’s wrong?”

You showed him your pot of ice cream. “We ate it all.”

He hummed a laugh. “Poor thing. Shall I get you some more?”

You pouted. “We have no more.”

He kissed your cheek loads. “I’m sorry brat.”

You sighed. “It’s okay.” You put the pot on the table, then moved around and wrapped yourself around Levi and clung to him like a koala. “Hug.”

Levi blushed hard at how adorable you were being. He hugged you tightly. “You are too fucking cute sometimes.”

You nuzzled his neck. “Hug.”

Levi squeezed you so tightly as his heart melted at how adorable you were. He knew he loved you so much. Levi saw you as his world and everything, he just thought you were the greatest thing in his life. He closed his eyes and sighed. “I love you so much brat, I really do.” He said your name. “I really mean it when I say I want a future with you. I want to get married, have a home and have kids.”

You whined. “Marriage, home and babies…”

“That’s right.” He cupped your face to see you were blushing badly and avoiding his gaze. He said your name. “Look at me.” You finally looked at him making him smile. He said your name again. “You’ll marry me, right?”

You gulped. “You…you proposing? I-isn’t it early days though?”

Levi kissed your face all over. “We’ve been together for nine months.”

You bit your lip. “Yeah, we have…” You smiled. “So perfect.”

“So? Do you want to marry me?”

You whined and nodded shyly. “Y-Yes.”

He smiled. “Really?”

You nodded. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

He kissed you with perfect passionate ferocity. He growled when his communicator went off. “Damn it.” He sighed and looked. “Erwin again.”

You ran your hand up his arm. “Just do the same as before, skip it.”

He sighed and lifted you off him. “I can’t beautiful.” He sat you on the sofa. “I’ll be right back.”

You flopped onto the sofa and whined. “Meanie.”

He patted your bum. “I am, so get used to it because you’ll be marrying me.”

You pressed your face against the sofa and whined as you kicked your legs. “Stoooop.”

Levi hummed a laugh. “I’ll back you cute thing.” He tapped on his communicator. “Levi here.”

You lifted your head and looked to the closed door and sighed, then you sat up and smiled. “Mrs Ackerman, huh…I love it.” You giggled and squealed. “I can’t believe it.” You traced the scars on your body and hummed. You never thought you’d be loved like this in your life, but now you had this wonderful life with Levi and a future coming. You bit your lip and smiled, then you grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. “Let’s see the news.”

Levi burst out the room and shouted your name. “DON’T!”

The colour drained from your face when you saw the news, they were playing a video of Jack and you. Jack had gotten his revenge on you and it was awful. He was showing the whole city a compilation of sex tapes and the things he’d gotten you to do and how he’d treated you. You were being humiliated by your ex. Not only were their videos of the two of you, there were videos of you when you were a stripper and dancer. You felt sick rising up within you, then you covered your mouth and ran out the room and to the bathroom. You locked the door as Levi shouted your name and talked to you, but you couldn’t register anything he was saying. You collapsed against the toilet and threw up everything in your gut. You shook on the spot, then cried hard as all the memories came back for the things, he had done to you. He had destroyed you by posting all that. You had so much pent-up anger and rage against him, but in just that one moment it was all gone. You were slowly going back to the obedient little girl called his kitten. You wanted it to end, you wanted all of it to end. You searched around the bathroom and found a razor.

Levi slammed himself against the door and shouted your name. He slammed himself against the door more until he broke the door open. He panted and looked at you with the razor in hand. Levi’s world shattered. “NO!” He grabbed you and fought with you, the razor blade cutting up your hands and his. “Drop it!”

You screamed and fought him. “Let me go! I have to do this!”

He pulled the razor from you and threw it in the bath. “Do what!?” He shouted your name. “Do what!?”

You dropped to your knees and shook, then you sat on your bum and cried. You covered your face with your bloodied hands and cried. “I can’t do this anymore.”

Levi’s shoulders slumped, he couldn’t be mad at you for wanting to hurt yourself so badly or worse, because he had felt the same in the past. He sat down on the bathroom floor, yours and his blood tapping against the floor. “I’m sorry I shouted at you.” He sighed. “I love you.” He said your name and you heard the pain in his voice. “I really fucking love you and you’re my life. Please, please don’t leave me. Don’t end your life.”

You looked at him, then threw yourself at him and cried in his arms. He held you tightly. You shook in his grip. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

He rubbed your back and kissed the top of your head loads. “Don’t be sorry. Tch, I’m going to fucking kill that son of a bitch.”

You snuffed back tears. “He humiliated me…everyone knows the things I did with Jack. People know what my job was before. I’m ruined.”

Levi sighed and said your name. “It’s going to be okay. I will fix this, I promise.” He kissed your cheek. “I need to fix our hands first though.”

You looked at your hands and sniffed. “So much blood.”

“I’ll fix it.” He got up and gathered the med kits. He cleaned his hands and put on gloves to stop himself from bleeding all over you. He cleaned your hands, then used the healing device to close up the small wounds and slightly close the big ones. He wrapped up your hands, then did the same to himself. “There, all fixed.”

You smiled at Levi. “Thank you.” You sighed. “So, Erwin called and told you, huh?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, he called to warn me. The team are working on getting it taken off the tv and online for you. They’re wiping it clean.”

You shuffled closer and hugged Levi. “Thank you.”

He kissed your forehead, then picked you up and carried you into the bedroom. “Come on, let’s get you in bed and I need to clean up the bathroom.”

You sniffed and let him change you, then he tucked you into bed. “Thank you again Levi.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Stay there.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“No more hurting yourself, please.”

You smiled. “I won’t.”

“Good girl.”

You grabbed his pillow and spooned it as Levi left you alone to clean up. You closed your eyes and felt the pain from your hands and what Jack had done weigh down on you. You pressed your face into Levi’s pillow more and hummed in happiness. You filled your head full of Levi, full of being engaged to him, full of your future with him. You lifted your head from the pillow when Levi came back. You sat up and smiled at him. “I’m sorry I ruined a good moment together.” You tucked your hair behind your ear. “It made me so happy and I let myself get so consumed by Jack that I tried something so horrible. Please forgive me.”

Levi walked over and changed out of his blood covered clothes, then sat on the bed in front of you. “Brat, I love you with all my heart. I understand how you felt. I wanted to do the same things to myself before in the past.”

You gulped and looked up at him. “Really?”

He nodded. “You’re not alone my love.” He lifted your hands and kissed them. “I’m with you always.”

You smiled and cuddled up to him. “I feel weak.”

“It’s normal to feel that way.” He held you close and petted your head. “So, what are your plans? Surely in that pretty head of yours there’s a plan to fight back.”

You hummed and nibbled your lip. “Nothing, I’ll do nothing.”

Levi frowned. “What do you mean?”

You gulped and wiped your tears as Levi cradled you in his arms. “Let people see me like this, like a wounded bird. People will sympathise and feel for me, won’t they?”

Levi nodded. “They will, you’re right.”

You hummed. “It’s embarrassing, but people will now see what a monster of a man Jack and Hector are, people will see what I was put through, people will see why I do what I do. I don’t need to play the sacrifice anymore. Let the people of the city fight my battle for me.”

Levi cupped your face and smiled. “You are so fucking smart brat.” He kissed you and hummed. “It’s a great plan. Are you sure you’re okay with people seeing you like this? The hurt and vulnerable sweet thing?”

You nodded. “Yeah, yeah I’m okay with it.”

He sighed. “Okay then.”

You frowned. “Are you okay?”

He pouted. “Just not fully happy. I’m getting possessive and jealous.”

You smiled. “You don’t want anyone to see me like this but you, right?”

He nodded and hugged you. “Right. You’re mine.”

You giggled. “I am.”

He looked down at you, his eyes sparkling in pure happiness. “You laughed.”

You blushed and nodded. “I did.”

He dove at you making you squeak as you slammed against the bed with Levi. “Yay. I need to hear it more.” He looked down at you and you could see the pain in his eyes. “Please.”

You smiled and nodded. “I’ll laugh more for you.”

“Thank you brat.” He lay against you and sighed. “Please don’t hurt yourself again, okay?”

You played with his hair. “I promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

The city was rioting over what Jack had done to you and you just watched it happen. You sat in the car and watched a mob of people shouting and calling out Jack and his team. They were destroying and raiding his places, as well as Hector’s. You were happy that people were fighting for you, but you also felt so vulnerable because the vids of you having sex with Jack and doing things for him were all over the place. You were a bit embarrassed as well about everything, but it was nice to know people were fighting with you in their hearts and minds.

Levi cuddled you. “Look on the bright side beautiful.”

You sighed. “What bright side?”

He kissed your temple. “Jack looks bad at sex and you look fucking hot as hell in those outfits. I think most people are jealous that I’m yours and you’re mine.”

You blushed and turned to Levi, then pressed your face against his chest and whined. “Shhh.”

He nipped your neck playfully. “How about we go home and try for a baby?”

You blushed bright red. “Levi!”

He nuzzled you. “You’re so cute when you get flustered.”

You pouted at him. “You’re so naughty.” He kissed along your jawline, then kissed you. He nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. He put his hand on the side of your knee, then slid it up closed to your heat. You whimpered and whined at him, but Levi kept going. His long fingers lightly brushed your heat making you flinch. You gasped and gulped. “Levi, don’t our driver will see and people outside.”

He growled at you. “The windows are darkened.”

You grabbed his hand and giggled. “I swear you are getting worse with your need to touch and be with me.”

He smiled and kissed you. “You feel better though, right?”

You hummed a laugh. “You took my mind off everything. Thank you.”

“So, what’s your plan?”

You bit your lip and hummed. “I think…no, I know what to do. I’m going to milk this for as long as possible.”

He slipped his other hand down your shirt and into your bra. “Yeah?”

You gasped and squeaked. “L-Levi.”

“They’re so soft.”

You pulled his hand away. “I need to cuff you.”

He growled. “Please.”

You hummed a laugh and shook your head. “You are so naughty.”

“You like that, right?”

You nodded. “I do, but we need to focus.”

“I love you.”

You patted his cheeks with your hands. “I love you too. So, will you focus like a good boy for me?”

He pouted, then nodded. “Okay.”

“Good boy.” You cupped his face and kissed his cheek loads. “Very good boys get rewards.”

He hummed and smiled. “I’ll be good.”

You pulled him close to your chest and played with his hair. “I have a plan, but I don’t think you’ll like it.”

He sighed. “What is it?”

“Well, I’m thinking we do a photoshoot and release it to people so they can see all my scars on my body. Also, we should do another with all the things he’s called me written on me.”

Levi whined and groaned. “I don’t know.”

You held his hands. “Well, I think this would work for us.”

He frowned. “I don’t know.”

You kissed him. “Please Levi, just help me do this. People have already seen me having sex with Jack, so seeing my scars will not change a thing.”

He pulled a face in thought, then sighed. “Okay. Shall we set it up then?”

Your eyes widened. “You’ll help?”

He nodded. “Yeah, yeah I promise I will help.” He sighed and ruffled his hair. “We’ll get you some nice underwear, okay?”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

He leaned forwards towards the driver. “Take us to the shopping malls please.” He sat back and kissed your cheek. “Let’s get going, huh?”

You hugged his side. “I love you.”

He squeezed you. “I love you more.”

You growled at him. “Naughty.”

“I am. I have to have the last word.” He winked at you, then pulled you out the car and into the shopping centre. He kept you close and noticed people were stopping, pointing at you and whispering. Levi squeezed you more as his possessiveness took over. He would hurt anyone that would say anything bad against you, or hurt you. “Focus on me brat.”

You looked up at him. “I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I’m perfectly fine.”

He stopped walking so you were both right outside the underwear place, then he cupped your face and kissed you. “I’m here for you whenever you need me.”

You smiled. “Thank you honey.”

He blushed. “Tch, damn pet names.”

You giggled. “Yeah. I like calling you them because you’re cute with your reactions.”

He grumbled. “Evil.”

“Excuse me?” You looked to a group of girls. “Are you…are you?” She said your name. “From that video?”

You gulped and nodded. “I…I am.”

They all welled up. The leader walked closer. “Can I hug you?”

You blushed and hugged her. “Sure.”

“You are so fucking amazing.” She pulled back. “Too long has this city used and abused women and now those fucking men took it too far. Jack is a monster.”

You smiled. “I…you know…this is a shock. I thought I would be hated by everyone, but the support from people has been breath taking. Thank you.”

She looked at the shop. “What is the plan?”

You ruffled your hair. “Well, I plan on showing everyone my scars. I got hurt a lot in my relationship with Jack and before, so I want to show people the damage done. I need people to see that the damage is lasting with what this city does to women.”

“That’s amazing!” She looked at Levi. “Who is this?”

You smiled at Levi and held his hand. “This is Levi. He worked with me and his gang joined mine, but as time went on, we fell in love.” You blushed a little. “He showed me what real love is. He shows me love, care and kindness. He loves me for everything I am and more. We’re engaged.”

She gasped and clapped her hands as the other’s squealed. “That’s so cool!” She offered her hand. “Lovely to meet you Levi.”

He shook her hand and smiled a bit. “Thank you for supporting my fiancé, it really means a lot to me, to us. Thank you.”

They all blushed and squealed. You hummed a laugh and pushed him along. “Thank you, ladies, but I have to remove him before he causes people’s noses to bleed from how wonderful and hot, he is.” You waved to them, then went into the underwear place. “So, Mr popular.”

Levi frowned and hummed. “Were you jealous?”

You blew a raspberry. “Shut up.”

He hugged you from behind as he walked with you. “I like it.”

“Stop.”

“I’m always jealous, but now you know how I feel all the time.” He kissed your temple. “You sweet little muffin.”

You blushed and whined. “You’re mean.”

He hugged you and swayed with you, then he pointed at an underwear set. “How about this?”

You picked it up and hummed. “Looks good. You’re thinking the same as me, because I want simple underwear set to show the scars. If I wear fancy underwear, it takes away from the scars I have, they have to be the main feature.”

Levi hummed. “Yes. See, I know you well.”

You giggled. “Exactly.” You gasped and saw a very nice racy underwear set. “Oooow! I need this.”

He growled at you as he walked closer to the underwear. “You’d make this look so good, but this is too much for the photos.”

You picked it up and giggled. “This isn’t for the photos this is just for you.”

Levi’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

You nodded. “Really.” You put it back. “You know what?”

He bounced in excitement. “What?”

“I will wait here, you go around this place and pick things for me, you know my size. I will buy anything you pick.”

He gasped. “Yes!” He grabbed you and kissed you. “Thank you!”

You giggled as he ran off and went around the shop finding things for you to wear. You bought the simple underwear set, then you sat and waited for him to finish. You smiled as he came back with a basket full. “All done?”

He nodded. “Yes, wait…” He looked through them. “Yes.”

You laughed. “Well, how about we go to a clothing shop next and you can choose all my outfits as well.”

His eyes sparkled. “Yes!”

You smiled. “Alright then. Well, first I’ll pay for what you’ve bought, then we’ll move on.”

He nodded and bounced by the till as you paid, then he held the bag and your hand and ran off with you to the shop. Levi was so excited, because he got to dress up the woman, he loved with all his heart into anything he wanted. He was a man on the lose with so much love and passion. He wanted to get you all sorts of things for you. He mainly chose adorable sweet outfits, as well as comfy ones and the best were some costumes as well. The sweetest thing he bought was a cute bunny outfit, because he just wanted you to be his cute little bunny.

You put on your simple nice underwear, then let them take off all your makeup and make sure your hair was normal. You wanted to be as close to the normal you as possible. You wanted this city to see you, for you. You wanted Jack and Hector to see your scars, you wanted them to see how much you had fought and lived. You were nervous, but you were ready to show people what this city did to women. You knew that these pictures of your body would give women support and want to fight back. You already saved loads of women from strip clubs and sex clubs, but now you needed to do more. You were hoping that these pictures would cause donations to charity, so it could help you fund a special retreat you had set up with the scouts. You had made a place that would allow women or men who were abused, to go there, live and be safe and be transitioned into a life of their own.

Levi called your name. “You ready?”

You nodded and sighed. “How do I look?”

He tucked your hair back and checked that it was all put up, then he kissed your forehead. “Perfection.”

You hummed a laugh. “Really?”

He nodded. “Really. You are so beautiful.”

You blushed. “Thanks.”

“You sure you want to do this?”

You sighed and nodded. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

“I’m so fucking proud of you brat.” He cupped your face. “You have no idea how proud I am. You are amazing for doing this, you truly are.”

You blushed. “Th-thank you.”

He nuzzled his face against yours. “Such a good girl.”

You hummed a laugh. “I’m thinking.”

“Hmm?”

“I will wear an outfit you bought me the other day when we get home, but you can choose.”

He gasped and lit up. “Yes.”

You giggled. “I best get to work, huh?”

He let out a long sigh, then held your hand. “Come on.” He walked you to the area set up for you. Sofia, Erwin and Hange were all there to help and support you with one person taking your pictures. She was kind, caring and welcoming and hand picked by Levi. “I have your star here.”

Ling smiled at you and said your name. “Hi, welcome. We’ll work together for this and I want you to feel comfortable, okay? Let’s show the city how cruel this world can be.”

You nodded. “Yes.”

She guided you to a spot. “I’ll direct you, okay?”

“Yes.”

She smiled, then told you different poses and uploaded them onto the computers. She finished taking pictures, then waved you over. “Come this way.”

You walked over. “Okay.”

Levi put a dressing gown on you. “Keep warm.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

Ling typed away. “Okay, here we go. I’ll let you look at some of the things I’ve done.” She stepped back and smiled. “You are so beautiful and cute.”

Levi hugged you. “They’re amazing and her scars seems to shine in the lighting.”

Ling smiled. “Like silver scales, right? It’s horrible you got them, but you really make them beautiful.”

You blushed. “Thank you.”

She typed away. “I won’t edit them at all, I think people should see you without airbrushing, okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

“I’ll get them all sent out and something fixed up for the advert.”

You hugged her tightly. “Thank you.”

She hugged you back. “You’re welcome. We’re done here, so you can head home.”

You bowed to her, then took Levi’s hand. “Let’s go.”

Levi pulled you close. “I know don’t know what you should wear, I’m spoilt for choice.”

You hummed. “I’ll pick something, don’t worry.” You got home, then went into your wardrobe and looked at the countless things Levi had bought you. You picked out a nice velvet pink bunny one piece, which was like a one-piece swim costume, but tight like a corset. You put on a fluffy tail above your bum, then bunny ears on your head. You did light makeup, then pulled on a bowtie and cuffs, then slipped on your heels. You giggled as you looked at yourself in the mirror, you just looked really cute as hell and knew Levi would love it. You peaked around the door to see Levi was getting comfy on the sofa. You grinned. “Levi?”

“Hmm?”

You bit your lip. “Is there a wolf in this apartment?”

He frowned and looked over at you, you were hiding a little so he couldn’t see what you were wearing. “No, why?”

“Oh good!” You walked out making his eyes widen. “Us bunnies have to be safe you know.”

“Fuck me…” He gulped. “Shit.”

You giggled. “So, do you want a cup of tea?”

He nodded. “Y-Yes please.”

You walked over to the kitchen, Levi’s eyes on you following you always. He almost fell off the sofa when he saw your bum was being squeezed nicely, part of your cheeks hanging out the outfit. You made a pot, then put snacks on the tray. You walked over to Levi, then put the tray on the coffee table as Levi stared at your boobs almost falling out the top of the outfit. “All made fresh for you.” You poured a cup, then handed it to Levi. “Everything okay?”

He blushed and nodded. “Y-Yes.”

You smiled. “Good.” You leaned closer and kissed his cheek. “You’re so cute. I’ll make dinner tonight for us. What would you like?”

“A…a…anything.”

You winked at him. “Alright then handsome, I’ll surprise you.” You gasped. “How about I make pizza from scratch!”

He nodded slowly; he was just in awe of you. “Sure.”

“Great.” You turned on the tv and put on shows Levi loved, then you sat on the floor with Levi’s keen eyes on you. You took his slippers off, then massaged his feet. “You have a lot of tension in your feet.”

“I umm…” He gulped. “I walk around a lot.”

You hummed and smiled. “My big strong fiancé.”

He blushed. “Y-Yeah.”

You moved up his legs and massaged the muscle there. “You have very strong legs.”

“Th-thank you.”

You smiled up at him. “You’re really handsome you know.”

He ruffled his hair. “Tch, thanks.” He frowned. “So, would you…would you like to sit up here?”

You stood up, then sat next to him. “Sure.” You took his hand and smiled. “How about I work out the tension here too.” You massaged his left hand. “This must ache so much, huh?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I carry a lot of tension there.”

“All that fighting.”

“Yeah.”

You slapped his hand against your cleavage and boobs. “So strong and brave, it’s inspiring.”

He stared at the contact, then squeezed. “Soft.”

You hummed a laugh. “Very soft.” You lifted his hand up and kissed it loads, then looked down when his right hand was on your boobs. “Oh, hello there.”

He blushed. “So soft.”

You giggled and swapped his hands over. “I need your right; it has to be massaged.”

He moaned as his joints clicked. “Thanks. That feels really good.”

You smiled. “I’m glad I could make you feel better.” You straddled him making him blush. “Now, let’s fix your shoulders.”

He placed his hands on your thighs and massaged. “Thank you so much.”

You hummed a little song to him. “You’re welcome.”

Levi wrapped his arms around you, then pulled you close so his face was in your boobs. He sighed. “Perfect.”

You giggled. “Levi, I can’t massage your shoulders like this.”

“I like this.”

You smiled and played with his hair. “Alright then. This bunny will allow this.”

He looked up at you. “Bunny.”

You hummed a laugh. “That’s right. Bounce, bounce.”

He reached up and tugged at your rabbit ear as he pouted, then he squeezed your tail. “Bunny.”

You nuzzled your nose against his. “I am your bunny.”

He hummed. “So, you know you asked me about a wolf?”

You nodded. “Yep.”

He purred a little. “Well, there might be one.”

You gasped and got off Levi. “I thought I saw a tail and ears in our bedroom.”

He raised a brow. “Tail and ears?”

You nodded and ran into the bedroom, then picked up the black wolf ears and tail you’d bought the same day Levi bought stuff for you. You walked back out and showed him the ears and tail. “See.”

He took them and hummed, then he put them on. “They look good?”

You grinned. “You look like a proper wolf man.”

He growled at you. “A hungry wolf.”

You gasped and backed up. “No, bad wolf.”

He stalked closer. “I’m a very hungry wolf and I see a cute little bunny.”

You squeaked. “N-No bunnies here!”

He grinned. “I see one looking very yummy, tasty and cute right now.”

You gasped, then ran away. Levi raced after you and ran around the room with you as you squealed. He snarled and growled at you; he was getting very excited by chasing you. He loved this playfulness you both had with each other. He knew he could easily catch you, but he just wanted to have this chase going with you. He ran around the sofa and table with you, he jumped over some of the furniture to trap you, but you managed to slip from his grip easily. Levi needed to corner you, he was determined for that to happen, because he wanted to see that adorable look on your face you get when he captures you.

You squealed as Levi slammed his hands against the wall either side of your body pinning you in place. You shivered as he growled and leaned closer to you. “Hi.” You gulped. “So, umm…how are you?” He lunged forwards, then stopped to hear you squeak. “Don’t eat me, have mercy on a poor little bunny.”

He smirked at you. “Well, I’m sorry to say little bunny, but I rather like eating my prey.”

You gasped as he dragged his lips against the skin on your neck. You shivered in delight. “Be gentle then.”

He pressed his body against yours and slid his hands up the wall and rested on his forearms against the wall. “I promise little bunny, I will be the most gentle wolf there is.”

You bit your lip and looked him in the eyes. “Such a good wolf.”

He pressed his leg between yours, then lifted it up so your heat was on his thigh. He purred at you as you whimpered and mewled at him from the contact. “I can be good, sometimes.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and moaned. “Well, bunnies aren’t always innocent.”

He kissed the corner of your mouth. “That so?”

You nodded and kissed him lightly. “Yes.”

“Well, you should show me then.”

You tangled your fingers in his hair, then kissed him. You nipped his lip, then deepened the kiss. You hummed and moaned, then pulled from his lips and smiled as he chased your lips. “How was that?”

He growled at you. “Well, you are a naughty little bunny, huh?”

You nodded. “I am. So?”

He picked you up making you giggle. “I need to eat you now.”

You laughed as he threw you on the bed making you bounce. “I’m all yours Levi.”

He growled, then pounced on you making squeal in delight. “Oh, I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

You walked with Levi towards the centre where women and men were taken care of after going through a life of hell. You checked around the place, as well as signed off on a few things to make sure the place was running perfectly. You were so proud of the team making everything work well, it couldn’t have gone better. The people living there were getting better too, they were happy and felt like they could dream and the future was on its way. You approved of some classes to be taught, so people could learn skills they could use in work.

You noticed a little kid drop their toy, then it rolled towards you. You crouched down and picked up the toy and saw a hole appear in the ground, it was a small one. You frowned at it, then stood up and gasped as you felt something hit your side. You looked down and touched your side, then pulled your hand away to see blood. You looked up and heard screaming as people dropped to the ground, no one was killed, but people were getting hurt. You turned and looked towards a building to see something shine now and then, meaning it was a scope on a gun. You walked towards the building and saw the glint, then you flinched a little as a hole went through your right thigh, but you just kept walking.

Your mind slowly clouded and you heard the voice of the bad you in you talk, she wanted to hurt who was after you, she wanted to kill. You kicked the door off the building front, then stormed inside as blood pumped from your side and thigh. You pulled out your gun and took the safety off. You growled and got into the lift, then went up to the top floor to see someone waiting. You shot him right in the head, then limped down the hall. You shot anyone that ran out to confront you, because you were mad as hell and you wanted someone to suffer for hurting you. You were tired of being used and abused over and over.

You kicked the door open and shot the man next to the sniper, then you stormed over and smacked the sniper across the face. “Who the fuck sent you?”

He shook. “Wh-what?”

You pressed the gun against his cheek. “Who the fuck sent you.”

He looked at the blood on you. “How are you still standing?”

“Answer the fucking question!”

He flinched. “J-Jack! Jack told me to hurt you, to ruin this day for you. Please, don’t kill me!”

You clenched your jaw, then smacked him in the face over and over with your gun as you laughed and screamed in anger. You panted and gulped. “Stay right there.” You tapped your communicator. “Levi?”

Levi shouted your name. “Where are you!?”

You sighed. “I’m inside the building where the sniper is and I’ve taken him down. He said Jack was behind this, but I kind of need medical attention.”

“I’m on my way up.” Levi raced around, then brought Erwin and Mike up to you. “Where is he?”

You pointed to the man on the floor bleeding. “Here.”

Levi walked up to you. “You’re bleeding so much.”

You gulped. “Erwin and Mike, take care of this sniper.” Your colour drained from your face. “Levi, please hold me.”

He caught you as you fell against him. “Tch, damn it!” He picked you up and ran with you. “I need to get you to some medical help.” He stopped by a medical pod. “I need help for my fiancé.”

They opened the pod. “Lie her in here, the pod will start to stabilise her.”

“Can…can I get in with her?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

Levi crawled inside and held you. “Hold on brat, please.”

You smiled at him with tired eyes. “I’m not leaving you, don’t worry.”

“I love you.”

You closed your eyes and hummed. “I love you too. Sorry I’m tired.”

“Rest, you’ve been through a lot.” He watched you sleep, then carried you out of the pod when you got to the hospital. He placed you in a main pod, then sat and watched you as you were knitted back together. He smiled when the system said you were done, then it opened up. He held your hand and just thought you looked like an angel. You leaned his elbows on the bed, then kissed your hand. He felt so happy as he gazed at you. He just loved you so much. He looked at the report coming through about your health. It confirmed you were well, the bullet wounds were healed up and you’d have scars, but then he saw something that shocked him. “Baby?” He leaned closer and looked, the system confirmed that your baby was fine and the bullet had missed your child. He smiled. “Baby.”

You opened your eyes and moaned. “Hi Levi.”

He smiled brightly at you, his tears in his eyes. “Hi.”

You frowned and shuffled up. Levi helped you sit up, then he gave you water. You smiled and sipped. “Thanks.” You let out a long sigh. “What the system say?”

He tapped on the panel and showed you. “You’ll have scars, your vitals are good, nothing too bad was done to you. Oh, and our baby is okay.”

You smiled. “Oh, good.” Levi smiled and stared at you as you closed your eyes, then your eyes widened. “Wait, baby?”

He nodded and pointed. “See.”

You looked at the screen and blushed. “Well…I’m kind of not surprised I am.” You giggled. “Wow.”

He blushed and gulped. “So? Are you, are you happy?”

You nodded and smiled. “Really happy.” You gasped and covered your mouth with your hands, then squealed. “This is amazing.” You looked to Levi and opened your arms. “Hug me, please I need hugs.”

Levi sat on the bed and hugged you tightly. “We’re going to be parents.”

You laughed. “We are!” You pulled back and cupped his face, then kissed him. “This is perfect.” You let his face go and bit your lip. “I umm…” You frowned. “I lost myself back there for a moment, I gave in to her.” You looked up at Levi. “It won’t happen again. Now knowing we are expecting, it’s like this switch has gone in my head. I’m a mother, not this unstoppable gang leader.”

Levi smiled. “That mean the crazy you is gone?”

You shook your head. “No, no she’s a part of me and probably will appear if someone hurts our babies or you. However, for now I am done with Jack and Hector, I’m done. I want to protect our babies, I do.”

Levi nuzzled against you. “Babies?”

You blushed. “Th-that’s if y-you want more than o-one.”

He nodded. “I do.”

You smiled and hugged Levi. “I’m really happy.”

“Me too.” He sighed and rubbed your back. “So, what are we going to do?”

You frowned and sighed. “I don’t know. I know I can’t fight now with the baby, but at the same time I can’t let Jack and Hector ruin our lives. I know both will try and kill me and all that progress I made in pushing them back.”

Levi cupped your face. “Breathe, okay?”

You sighed and nodded. “Sorry.”

He smiled. “It’s okay. I have an idea. Are you willing to hand it all over to Sofia and Erwin?”

You cupped Levi’s face, then kissed it all over. “You are amazing and smart. Yes, yes we’ll do that.” You frowned. “This wasn’t the plan all along, was it?”

He shook his head. “No, not at all. I love you so much, I really do and I wouldn’t want to have a kid with you or marry you if I didn’t. You’re my world and this was never about taking over your gang, never.”

You smiled and hugged him. “It’s okay if it was, because even if you left me, at least I get a beautiful baby out of this.”

“I’m not leaving, I never will.”

You lay against Levi. “I know.”

“Really?”

You looked up at him. “Really. I just wanted to say.”

He held you tightly and sat back. “You are never getting rid of me brat. I am determined to grow old with you. You’re stuck with me.” He lightly traced your tummy. “Both of you are.”

You smiled and hummed. “You’re the best.”

“No, no you are.”

“No, you.”

Levi growled at you. “Don’t argue with me brat.”

You giggled as he nipped your neck. “Okay, okay, you win.”

“Thank you.”

You hummed. “So, when do I get to sign this form then?”

He played with your hair. “Well, I think we get you home and then do it.”

You nodded. “Right, but when do I sign the form.”

He frowned. “What?” He realised he said do it. “You dirty little brat.”

You laughed. “I’m kidding, maybe. Okay, so, when we get home. Alright, sure.” You smiled at Levi. “Do you have a holopad on you?”

He nodded and pulled it out his bag. “Here, why?”

You tapped on it and found a list of baby beds. “Which one would be best?”

Levi blushed, then squeezed you. “Well, we’ll look through and will note some down, yeah?”

You hummed. “Yeah!” You looked through a few things, then saw a few clothes that would be perfect for your baby. “Aww, look we can have a bunny outfit.”

Levi growled. “Cute, but I think we should keep the bunny outfit to you.”

You looked at a fox outfit. “How about a fox?”

He kissed your cheek. “Perfect. A fox onesie.”

You giggled. “Our baby is going to be spoiled.”

“They are.”


	8. Chapter 8

You placed a tray down for Sofia and Erwin with tea and snacks, then you sat and sighed. “Lovely you two could come.”

Sofia smiled. “Well, we needed to see you. Are you okay?”

You nodded. “Bullet wounds don’t hurt now and I’m less dizzy.”

“Good.”

You bit your lip and smiled. “Well, I have some news, which is why I brought you here today.”

Erwin frowned. “About that, where is Levi?”

You smiled. “In the baby room.”

He nodded. “Oh, okay.” His eyes widened. “Wait, baby room!?”

You laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I’m pregnant.”

Sofia squealed. “YAY!”

You hugged them both, then you sat back. “That’s why you are here.” You smiled as Levi came back. “You here to help me?”

Levi sat and held your hand. “Yes.”

You let out a long sigh. “We’ve made up contracts for the two of you.”

Erwin gulped. “What…what’s going on?”

Levi handed over the holopad. “She’s giving everything to you both.”

Sofia’s eyes widened in shock. “Wait what?”

You smiled. “I’m giving everything to you both.”

“You’re giving this all up?” She got angry. “I won’t allow it!”

You sighed and hummed a laugh. “Sofia, I love that you are so passionate about me, but I can’t do what I’ve done because I’m pregnant. I can’t put mine and Levi’s baby at risk anymore. I got shot Sofia, I got shot and if the bullet was any lower and across, I would have lost my child. I can’t play this tough girl anymore.”

Sofia cried. “No, no I can’t lose you.”

You reached over and held her hands. “You won’t lose me. I will still help you both, but everything I own and the gang will go to you. I trust no one but you. Erwin will help, right?”

Erwin nodded. “I’ll do anything and everything, but I don’t want what’s yours. I will keep running my side, but I don’t want what’s yours.” He smiled. “I think my girlfriend will agree that we want you to own it all still.”

She nodded. “It’s all yours.”

You sighed and pulled back, then you shook your head. “But I can’t do this job anymore. I have to be a stay-at-home mum to protect mine and Levi’s baby.”

Levi hummed. “How about a compromise?”

You looked to Levi. “What are you thinking?”

He ruffled his hair. “You own half and Sofia the other half, then the face of it all can be Sofia now, but you can help them here from our home.”

Your eyes widened. “Like a CEO, kind of behind-the-scenes sort of thing?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “Such a smart hubby.”

Levi hummed in happiness. “I try.” He looked to Erwin as he put his arm around you. “So, what do you guys think?”

Erwin looked at the contract, then made the changes to it like Levi suggested. “I think it’s perfect. So, Sofia?”

She let out a long sigh. “Okay, okay.” She took the holopad and signed it. “Done.”

You smiled. “Thank you, oh and one last thing?”

She frowned. “Sure, what’s up?”

You looked to Levi. “Me and Levi have been talking and well…” You looked to her. “Sofia, we want you to be our baby’s godmother and Erwin we want you to be their godfather.”

Erwin smiled with tears in his eyes. “I’d be honoured.”

Sofia hurried over to you and hugged you tightly. “Yes. Yes, I’d love to.”

You rubbed her back and hummed a laugh. “Good, I’m glad.” You looked to Erwin. “Thank you as well for accepting. Me and Levi couldn’t think of any other people to be our child’s God parents.”

Erwin pulled Sofia back. “Come on honey, let’s give them both some space.”

You laughed. “It’s okay, we want you here.” You gasped. “Wanna see the baby room?”

Sofia jumped up and down, then looked to Erwin. “Can we?”

Erwin smiled and put his arm around his girlfriend. “Sure, let’s see Levi’s work.” He looked to you. “I’m assuming that he has been setting it all up.”

You nodded. “You guessed right. It’s his whole project to do that.” You hummed a laugh. “Go on Levi, show them.”

Levi opened the door and went around the room and told them with excitement. He showed them the clothes he got the baby, as well as the tiny little socks. He showed them the toys as you just watched with a smile on your face. You loved how excited Levi was about being a dad. You were excited to be a mother, but you were rather reserved about your feelings because of years of conditioning by people to keep it all in. Levi looked to you and smiled. “Right brat? Isn’t it fun?”

You smiled. “It is.”

Erwin held a onesie in his arms. “So tiny. They will grow up so fast.”

You welled up, then rubbed your tears. “Don’t, you’ll set me off.” You laughed and sniffed. “Sorry, hormones.”

Levi hugged you. “It’s okay.”

Erwin smiled. “You two are so sweet and perfect.”

Levi hugged you against him as you cried, his hand rubbing your back as he rested his chin on your head. “Thank you. So, we’ll stay at home and work from our offices.”

“Sounds good. We’ll head home and start those connections then.”

Sofia smiled and waved. “Bye you two and congratulations.”

Levi smiled. “Bye you two.” He waited for the door to the front door to close, then he pulled from you and wiped your tears away. “You okay?”

You nodded and sniffed. “Yeah.”

He kissed your forehead. “Poor thing.” He kissed your face all over making you hum a laugh. “There, that’s the sweet laugh I wanted to hear.”

You hugged Levi. “You’re so cute.”

“No, you.”

You giggled and pulled away. “Fine.” You cleaned up the baby room. “No more baby things, okay? We have enough.”

Levi followed you. “But.”

You looked to him as you folded a little onesie. “No.” You laughed. “They’re spoiled enough darling.”

“More.”

You shook your head. “No.”

He slid closer. “More.”

You bopped his nose. “No.” You pouted when he bit your finger and held it between his teeth. “Levi…” He growled at you. “Leviiiii. Drop it.”

He let your finger go. “You’re mean.”

You ruffled his hair. “I’m sorry my love, but they really do have enough, okay?”

He pouted and whined. “Fine…”

You smiled and cupped his face. “You are too cute.” You kissed his forehead. “Alright, you can buy one more thing for our baby.”

He looked up at you. “Five.”

“Two.”

“Four.”

“Three.”

He smiled. “Okay.”

You shook your head and hummed a laugh. “But that’s it. You do know our baby will grow out of these things, right?”

He hurried about. “I know, but our other baby will have them.”

You blushed. “Other?”

He nodded. “Yeah, we’re having about four.” He looked over at you. “That okay?”

You welled up and smiled. “Yes! Yes, it is perfect.” You hummed and rubbed your tears. “Come on, let’s choose together the last three things.”

“Okay.” He held your hand, then pulled you along to the living room. “Can we cuddle as we do?”

“Yes.”

He sat down, then pulled you against him to sit between his legs, your back against his chest. “Perfect.” He hugged you then looked at the holopad with you. You chose loads of things with Levi until you fell asleep in his arms. Levi picked you up, then took you to bed and changed you. He snuggled up to you, then fell asleep with you in a happy little bubble.

You hummed a little song to yourself as you cleaned the house, then sat down on the floor with your little bump showing as you folded clothes. The gang was going well with Erwin and Sofia as the head. There were some teething issues, mainly Sofia thinking she wasn’t good enough, but now she felt strong and powerful. Money was flowing in perfectly and while this transition was happening, Levi was going out to meet the gang and to help them take over, which meant some days you were left alone at home missing him. You and him had really slipped into the family life now, it was perfect. This whole being gangsters was fun, but this life of playing house was what you both really were made for.

You looked over to the front door when you heard it go, then you looked back to your washing with a smile when you knew Levi was home. You sang a little hoping it would cheer Levi up, but the voice you heard saying your name was not Levi. You looked over to see Jack. “Jack?”

He smiled. “Kitten.”

You gulped. “Why are you here?”

He walked closer with his hands up. “I wanted to say sorry, sorry for getting you shot.”

You growled. “Fuck off.”

He laughed a little. “Come on kitten, just let me talk.”

“Get out of my house.”

He sighed. “Just let me talk kitten. I’ve been trying to find you for weeks, but you’ve been missing.”

“Because I’m done Jack.”

He frowned. “What?”

“After I got shot and was rushed to hospital, I decided I was done.”

He laughed and shook his head. “Done with what?”

You stood up and backed up. “With you and Hector. I’m done with playing gangsters. I want a life, a normal life that I dreamed of.”

“We can have it together.”

You pressed your hands to your temple and growled in frustration. “You don’t get it, do you?”

“I don’t…”

“We’re over.” You sighed. “Me and you are over. We’ve been over for over two years, move on.”

He shook his head. “I can’t. You are the love of my life.”

“No, no I’m not.” You pointed at him. “I was a fucking possession and I still am. You just want me back so you can own me.”

He frowned. “Never!”

“I had bruises on my knees from kneeling to you all the time. I worshiped the ground you walked on.” You grabbed a vase and held it behind you. “We were like a fire, but all fires die or burn everything to ashes. We’re ashes Jack. You used everything I had, you used me like a lit cigarette. You inhaled and sucked the life out of me, then threw me away.”

He shook his head. “No, no I never used you.”

“You forced me to do sexual things for you! You even forced me to wear things I couldn’t stand. Did you ever once ask me what I wanted? No, no you didn’t because it didn’t matter.”

“It does, because you matter.”

You gulped and hugged yourself with one arm. “I never mattered to you.”

“You did and you still do!”

“If you loved someone, you wouldn’t try and shoot them to get them to come back.” You frowned. “Did you even know what people did to me behind closed doors?”

He laughed a little. “Nothing, people respected me and knew you were mine.”

“The day I ran off, two men forced me to do sexual things to them, but I killed them.” You gritted your teeth. “Hector tried to do things with me, but I fought back and he beat me for it. Other people respected you, but they didn’t respect me. You treated me like a doll, like an object so others tried to do the same.”

He growled. “People were hurting you?”

“I told you about Hector, I fucking told you, but instead of doing something you tried to fuck me and when you faced him, you hit me!” You laughed. “What kind of man who claims he loves me hits me instead of the man who hurt his lover? It makes no sense.”

“I love you!”

You shook your head. “No, no you don’t.”

He walked closer. “I do.”

“You hit me, used me, shot me and you say you love me?”

He smiled. “I love you and I’m sorry.”

You laughed. “Oh! Oh, he’s sorry!” You shook your head and laughed more. “Fuck you Jack, fuck you! I am not some doll that can be used anymore. I’m done. I’m done with you. I won’t kill you here or hurt you, but I will say that this is the last time we meet and see each other. This is goodbye for good. I wan you out of my life, my husband’s and my baby’s.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “Baby?” He glanced at your belly. “You’re pregnant?”

You nodded. “I am, yes.”

“How long?”

You gulped. “Three months.”

He smiled. “Really?”

You clenched your jaw. “You had me shot while I was pregnant.”

“I…I did?”

“He missed your shooter, thankfully, otherwise I would have lost the baby.”

He smiled. “Baby…”

You placed your hand on your tiny bump. “Yes, mine and Levi’s baby. We got married a month ago and I’ve given up the gang life. So, me and you have no more connections.”

Jack gulped. “No, no I cannot accept this.”

“Well, it is what it is. This is over, we’re over and I am moving on with my life. I am married to a man I love. I’m having his baby and we’re going to have a perfect life together, just the three of us until we have another baby.”

“No, no this will not happen!” He growled and launched at you. “You’re mine!”

You smashed the vase against his head, then ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. “Stay the fuck back! I will not let you touch me. I will kill for my baby, you hear me? I will kill for them.”

Jack pulled his hand from his head and saw blood on his hand. He laughed, then moaned. “That’s the kitten I know and love.” He smirked at you. “Now be a good kitten and put the knife down.”

You pointed it at Jack. “No!”

He snatched at you, but you slashed at him. He laughed. “Exciting! This is going to be fun!” He watched you slash again, then he grabbed the knife and let it cut his hand. He yanked it from your grip, then launched at you. “Come here!”

You stumbled back, then grabbed whatever you could and threw things at him. “Don’t touch me!”

He whistled at you. “Come here kitten, come play like old times.”

You smashed a chair over him, then ran for Levi’s office because you knew he had a gun in there. You slammed the door, then locked it in place and called Levi on your communicator. “Levi! Get home now!”

Levi said your name. “What’s going on?”

You flinched as Jack threw himself against the door. “Jack, it’s Jack, he’s here.”

“Where are you?”

You looked around. “Your office.” You revealed the vault. “What’s the code for your gun vault?”

“Your birthday.” He growled. “Stay hidden, I’ll come home soon. Shoot to kill.”

You tapped in your birthday, then pulled out the gun and loaded it. “I love you Levi.”

“I love you too. Just stay in there, please.”

You nodded. “Promise. Just, hurry home.”

“I will.”

You flinched as Jack threw himself again against the door. “Maniac.”

Jack shouted your name. “Let me in!”

You pointed the gun at the door. “Don’t come any closer asshole, I will kill you!”

“You can’t kill me. Now, let me in!”

You shook as your memories came flooding in of how Jack used to treat you. You screamed and shot through the door at Jack, then you panted and lowered the gun. You hugged yourself, then you screamed again when Jack kicked the door open, blood coming from his arm. He launched at you and grabbed your throat, then bent you over the desk choking you. You slapped and scratched at him, but he was fuelled with rage and anger. You welled up as you thought about your baby, you couldn’t let Jack kill your baby. You stopped fighting him, then reach behind you and slapped around on Levi’s desk. You needed to find something, anything for you to fight back. Your fingers lightly touched a trophy of some kind. You grabbed it, then slammed it against Jack’s head. You coughed as he dropped against the floor.

You panted as you looked at Jack on the floor. He reached up and touch his head now dripping with blood. You cried out, then pounced on him and slammed the trophy into his head and face over and over causing blood to splatter onto your face and body. You panted and stopped as Jack lay there coughing up blood and gargling on it. You dropped the trophy with a thud, then you slipped off him and stumbled out the room just as Levi burst through the front door with Mike and Erwin. Levi called your name, but all you could do was point with a shaky hand. Everyone ran past and declared Jack was alive, but he was badly hurt and needed the hospital and surgery to fix his face.

Levi cupped your face and said your name, but your ears were ringing and you couldn’t hear, it was like everything was muffled. He gulped and gripped your upper arms, then shook you a little and said your name. Your hearing came back and you heard Levi call your name. He sighed. “Talk to me.”

You welled up. “Levi?”

He kissed your forehead. “Oh, thank goodness. You had me so worried. Did he hurt you?”

You shook your head. “No, no I’m okay.”

He looked to Mike and Erwin carrying Jack out. “Thank you, I’ll take care of my wife.” He left you and closed the door, then he went to the bathroom and started the bath. He walked over to you, then picked you up like a bride. He sat you on the toilet and slowly peeled your clothes off you and threw them to the floor. He picked you up, then sat you in the warm water and began cleaning the blood off your skin. You just sat there hugging your legs, a void look in your eyes. Levi smiled and washed your hair. “You alright?”

You nodded. “I just…I thought it was the dark me that would hurt him, who knew being a mother would cause me to become an animal.”

He kissed your cheek. “Momma bear.”

You hummed a laugh. “Yeah.”

“Proud of you.”

You looked to Levi. “It wasn’t too far, right?”

He shook his head. “Honestly, I think you held back.”

You laughed. “Guess I did.” You gazed at Levi and felt your heart throb. “I love you.”

He kissed you. “I love you too.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, then hugged him. “Sorry I’m getting you wet, but I just need to hold you.”

“How about I clean you up, then I get you into comfy clothes and we hold each other on the sofa?”

You nodded. “Please.”

He let you go. “Alright then.” He cleaned your face up more, then helped you get out the bath and changed. “Go wait for me on the sofa, I have some cleaning to do.”

You gave him a little smile. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, okay? You fought back and it was amazing, you’re amazing. We just have Hector to stop now, right?”

You nodded. “Right.”

“Off you go.”

You walked over to the sofa, then wrapped a blanket around you and sat on the sofa. You looked at the tv and searched through the channels until you found something decent on. You sighed and nibbled your lip. “Levi?”

He walked back. “Hmm?”

You smiled at him. “Cuddle.”

He hummed a laugh. “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

You frowned and pouted. “Save that for the bedroom.”

“Tch, dirty brat.”

You opened your blanket. “Come.”

He walked over, then sat on the sofa against the arm of if, then opened his arms. “Come here then.”

You flopped onto his chest, then you snuggled and moaned. “Happy.”

He wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head loads. “I love you.”

You giggled. “I love you too.”

He hummed a little to you, then started singing future days in his perfect deep voice making your body tingle all over. His voice sent soothing vibrations through your body. He rocked you a little until you slowly fell asleep. He smiled and petted your head. “Good girl.” He sighed. “I’m so sorry about today, but I am here with you always and I love you.”

You whined. “Leviiiiii?”

He rolled over in bed and groaned. “Hmm? What’s wrong honey?”

You leaned on his chest and pouted. “I’m hungry.”

He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his palm, then looked over at the clock. “It’s 2am.”

“But I’m hungry.”

He gulped and groaned. “Okay honey, umm…what do you want?”

“Cake.”

He frowned and hummed. “We don’t have any my love.”

You patted his chest. “But I want cake.”

“Love…”

“Baby and mummy want cake.”

He let out a long sigh. “Okay, okay let’s get cake.”

You jumped out of bed and got changed. “Yay!”

Levi stumbled out of bed in the nude, as you two had been physical together before falling asleep. He was tired and he was older than you, so he needed to recharge and felt old sometimes when he was around you. He changed, then smiled at you as you bounced in excitement. “I love you so much.”

You blushed. “What was that for?”

He ruffled his bed hair. “You just looked so cute.” He held your hand and yawned. “Come on.”

You kissed his cheek loads making him smile. “You’re the best, I love you.”

He hummed. “I should think so.”

You giggled. “You’re the best husband ever.”

“I know.”

“Top quality.”

He ruffled your hair. “Tone it down you, we’re going to get you cake.”

You grinned. “You’re the best, thank you.”

He sighed. “The things I do for love.”

You pulled him into the shop and ran around, then saw a cake that made your tummy rumble. “This one!”

“Okay, then we go home and go to bed.”

You looked to Levi. “But cake.”

“I want sleep brat.”

You hugged him and kissed him loads. “But cake and me.”

He hummed a laugh. “Tch, you damn brat for being so cute.”

You let him pay, then he dragged you home. “You getting old Levi? Can’t catch up with me?”

He growled. “I am not old. I can keep up with you.”

You jumped into the apartment and spun around, then sat on the floor at the coffee table with a fork. You dug into the cake and hummed. “Yum! Just what baby ordered.”

Levi sighed and sat behind you, then hugged you. “I can keep up with you, I swear.”

“It’s okay to be tired. It really is. I can have all the energy in this marriage, as well as our kids.”

He pinched your cheek and wiggled your face. “Tch, rude brat. I’m the one who can fuck you all night, you’re the one who gets tired.”

You blushed hard. “Leviii.”

He growled in your ear, then nipped your neck. “You know I’m right.”

You nodded and whined. “You are.” You offered him cake. “Cake?”

He ate some and hummed. “It’s good.”

“So, you mad at me still for waking you up for cake?”

He smiled and shook his head. “No, not at all. I can sleep during the day with you, have a nap or something.”

You smiled and took his hand, then placed it on your bump. “Baby thanks you for your offering.”

He smiled and rubbed your bump. “Good, I’m glad.”

“Good daddy.”

“I’m the best.”

You hummed a laugh and put your hand on Levi’s on your belly. “I’m going to get so big.”

He kissed the side of your head. “You are.”

You frowned. “Will you still find me attractive? You know, when I get massive.”

He squeezed you. “I will find you sexy as fuck. I always find you sexy brat.”

You blushed. “Really?”

He nodded. “Uh huh.” He hummed. “You know, if I weren’t so tired, I would ravage you now, but I am aroused a little right now.” He shrugged. “Then again, I’m always ready to go with you.”

Your eyes widened. “Wait, so you always want to fuck me?”

He shook his head. “I don’t want to fuck you all the time. I want to show you love all the time, I want to make love to you over and over until your body knows how much I fucking love you.”

You blushed. “I love you so much, I really do. I can’t wait for our baby to arrive.” You gasped and bounced. “Oh! How long until the scan when we find out the sex?”

Levi rocked with you and hummed. “One week.”

You squealed. “Exciting.”

He hummed a laugh. “It is.” He looked to the cake. “You finished with that?”

You nodded. “Yes, thank you Levi.”

He kissed your cheek. “You’re welcome. I’ll put it to the side for you so we can finish it tomorrow.”

You turned and kissed his cheek loads. “Thank you.”

“Off to bed, you need plenty of rest.”

You jumped up. “Okay. You coming?”

He got up and cleaned everything up. “In a second, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.” You hurried over to bed, then climbed in and sat up waiting for Levi. You wiggled in place, then hummed with a smile on your face. You pouted as Levi took at while. “Leviiiii?” You pouted at him not replying. “Leviiiii?” You frowned. “Levi?” You felt fear creep in when you remembered Jack and how he had snuck into your home. “Levi?” You helped the cover up slightly and whimpered. “Levi…”

He walked into the bedroom and ruffled his hair. “What’s wrong?” He saw you looked scared and had tears in your eyes. “What’s wrong my love?” He walked over and sat on the bed. “What happened?”

You sniffed and whimpered. “I thought you were gone. You didn’t reply, so I thought someone had taken or hurt you.”

He pulled you into a hug. “Oh, I’m sorry brat, I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just cleaning up and setting things up for tomorrow. I’m sorry.”

You rubbed your tears away. “No, I’m being silly.”

“No, no you’re not.” He kissed your forehead. “Jack had scared you recently. I wasn’t thinking, I should have looked after you, I should have answered.”

You clung to him. “You’re not going to leave me, are you?”

“Never.”

You gulped. “I wouldn’t blame you if you did.”

He hummed a laugh. “Brat…” He cupped your face and made you look at him. “I love you and I married you because I love you. I am having this baby with you because I love you. I cannot imagine my life with anyone else but you. You’re my world and my rock.”

You smiled and sniffed. “You’re too nice to me.”

He nuzzled his face against yours. “I am, but it’s because you matter so much to me.”

You sighed. “Is this emotional person the real me, or is this just hormones?”

He hummed in thought. “Both.”

You frowned. “Both?”

He nodded. “Well, think about it. For a long time, you had to bottle up your emotions, but now you feel safe enough with me to let those emotions go.”

You smiled as you felt your heart warm to his words. “You’re right.”

“Plus, our little one is sending all sorts of hormones through your body right now.”

You titled your head and sighed. “Yeah.”

He smiled at you and tilted your head a little. “So, let yourself get emotional, okay? You are safe with me and are allowed to experience any and all emotions you want.”

You giggled. “Really?”

“Really.” He kissed you lightly making you shiver in delight and your lips tingle. “You taste like chocolate cake.”

You laughed. “I ate so much.”

“You did.” He looked down at your bump. “But you’re eating for two.” He looked at you. “Even if you weren’t, you can eat anything and everything you want.”

You pouted. “I can’t.”

“You can.”

You playfully pushed him. “Leviii.”

He held your wrists. “I mean it brat. You can have anything you want. I’m a husband who spoils his wife rotten. So, anything you want and it’s all yours. Besides, you are sexy, beautiful, pretty and cute no matter what size you are or what you eat.” He growled and massaged your thighs. “Besides, I like that these lovely heavenly thighs of yours aren’t skinny.” He tilted his head and hummed and he thought about you in all the ways he’d had you. “I like them wrapped around my head as I eat you. If you were skin and bone, it’d hurt a little.”

You shook your head and hummed a laugh; this man was too precious for words. “Thank you.”

He tucked you into bed, then got in next to you. “Besides brat, I rather like hugging you and if you were skin and bone, there wouldn’t be much to hug.” He pulled you into his arms and sighed in happiness. “You are just so wonderful, warm and huggable.” He nuzzled your neck making you giggle. “Plus, you smell so good.”

You pushed him away a little as you blush. “Alright, I get it. I’m not fat, I’m not getting fat either, I’m perfect.”

He winked. “That’s right.” He pulled you against him and felt complete. He let out a long sigh. “Now, let’s sleep as I am exhausted.”

You closed your eyes. “Okay. Love you Levi.”

He kissed your forehead spreading warmth through you both. “Love you too.”


	9. Chapter 9

You felt a light touch on your head, it was loving and soothing to you. You smiled in your sleep, then opened your eyes. You hummed and sighed. “Hi Levi.”

He smiled. “Hi love.” He looked at your arms. “You fell asleep holding Evan.”

You looked down at Evan asleep in your arms, he was just a perfect baby and was only a month old. He’d been sleeping perfectly; you had healed up very quick due to the power of modern medicine. Now, you were just enjoying being a mother. “Sorry. I fed him, then I rocked him and I guess I fell asleep holing him. He’s just so lovely to hold.” He inhaled his scent. “Plus, he smells so good.”

Levi chuckled. “He does.”

You sighed. “Okay then, put him in bed.”

Levi took Evan out of your arms carefully, then he lay his son in his cot. “There. Our perfect little boy.”

You got up and hugged Levi’s side. “We did good.”

Levi put his arm around you. “We? You mean you.”

You pouted. “You helped me make him.”

“Yeah, but you carried him for nine months, then you gave birth to him. You were in a lot of pain.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek loads. “All worth it.”

Levi smiled and hugged you, his chin on your head. “It was.”

You whined. “I want to pick him up again.”

“No, no you need to go to bed honey. It’s late.”

You turned to Levi, then jumped and let him catch you so you were holding him like a koala. “Mine.”

Levi laughed and carried you to the bedroom. “I’m all yours.” He sat you on the bed, then ruffled your hair. “Go on, get in and sleep.”

You tucked yourself under, then opened your arms. “Cuddle.”

He wrapped his arms around you, then held you close in a loving embrace. He closed his eyes and hummed in happiness. “Sleep, okay?”

“What if Evan wakes up?”

“Then we’ll hear it on the monitor.”

You pulled a face. “What if I lactate everywhere?”

“Then I’ll clean and change you.”

“What if.”

Levi kissed you. “Shhh. Sleep.”

You sighed. “Sorry. I just worry so much, more as a mother and wife than I ever did as a gang leader.”

“That’s a good thing.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “Now sleep so we can have a full day with our son.”

You closed your eyes and hummed. “Do you think I’m a good mother?”

Levi smiled, he knew you weren’t going to get any sleep, so he had to tire you out. Plus, you were too adorable for words when you acted like this. “You’re a wonderful mother.”

You looked up at him. “What about wife?”

He nuzzled against you. “The best.”

You hummed a laugh. “Really?”

He nodded. “Really.”

You smiled. “Well, you’re the best husband and dad ever.”

“Thank you.”

You gasped. “Oh, so you know how we have Evan?”

He hummed and rubbed his eyes. “Yes brat.”

“Well.” You pouted and knew Levi would like this next part. “How about we have two, maybe four.”

He gulped and felt a fire burn in him. “I’d love that very much, but you need to heal more, okay?”

“I am healed. Plus, I wasn’t talking about right now having another baby.” You wiggled in the bed to look at Levi better. “I meant after Evan had grown up a bit more.”

Levi hummed a laugh. “I think that’s a perfect idea.”

You smiled, then lightly touched your tummy. “Umm…so…”

Levi raised a brow; he was curious to see what you’d say next. “Hmm?”

“Do.” You gulped. “Do you think my stretch marks are okay?” You rolled onto your back and pulled up your shirt. “I mean, I know they’ve healed up and all, but I can’t help but think it might put you off.”

Levi leaned on his hand, his elbow on the bed as he lay on his side. “Brat, you and me have had a lot of sex since Evan, so I don’t think I’ve been put off.” He reached down and traced some. “Besides, I think they are cute and sexy.”

You frowned and rolled onto your side with your back to Levi. “You’re weird.”

“If being madly in love with my wife makes me weird, then yeah, I’m weird.”

You smiled as you felt him move closer to your body, he was attracted to your heat and scent. You blushed a little when you realised your night shirt had ridden up a little, so your tummy was on show. You hoped that maybe, just maybe Levi might be tempted by you. You knew Levi would be, he often wanted to touch you whenever he could, he just loved how you felt and smelt. He would kiss you and do wonderful things to you whenever he could. You moaned a little and hoped that Levi was in the mood, because you were.

Levi nuzzled the back of your neck as he was just fuelled by your scent. He slipped his hand over your side to your tummy, he smiled when he realised that your shirt had moved up. He leaned closer and kissed your shoulder loads. He moved his other arm under you and ran little circles with his fingers by your pant line. His other hand kept moving up your tummy, then slipped under your shirt. He smiled when he knew you weren’t wearing a bra, which meant one last thing to take off. He nipped your shoulder, then moved a little closer to you.

You smiled. “Levi.”

He pressed himself against you so you could feel his hardened length. “You are fucking beautiful, okay? Everything about you is beautiful. Please, let me explore your stunning body.”

You smirked as you placed your hand on top of his, then you pushed it under your shirt and to your chest. “I was hoping you’d ask.”

He growled and nipped your shoulder more. “I was hoping you’d say yes.”

You turned your head. “I’ll always say yes to you. You make a self-hating woman feel fucking stunning.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you so much.”

He bit your shoulder hard making you squeal, then giggle. “You always have to get one up on me, don’t you?” He slid his hand down more and past the band of your underwear. “Well, I know how to win this little love fight we have.” He massaged your chest making you moan. He nipped your ear. “Open your legs beautiful.” You did as he asked allowing him to slide his fingers over your heat. You shuddered and worked with Levi’s hand on your chest, your body heating up at his touch. He nipped your ear. “I love you. I love you so much. You’re so perfect and wonderful.” You bucked your bum against his length. He played with your bud, then hummed as you moved your hips to his movements causing you to rub against him. You reached around with your other hand, then pulled Levi a little closer so he pressed right against your bum.

Levi smiled against the crook of your neck, then began rocking against you. He pushed his fingers lower, then he pushed one finger into your heat and pressed the right spot within you. You hummed and curled up a bit more in bed, it was always a lot of pleasure when he touched you just right. His thumb circled on your bud. You grabbed Levi’s bum as you closed your eyes, you just focused on Levi’s touch and the feel of his bum in your hand. You rocked your hips as much as you could and moaned a little more, but you realised you were making too much noise. You let go of Levi, then covered your mouth up with your hand and moaned into it, you really didn’t want to moan too loud that you woke up Evan. Evan was only a little baby and he needed as much sleep as possible, so any loud moaning from you or Levi would wake the poor little thing. Levi nipped and sucked your shoulder hard, then your neck causing marks to form all over. He loved doing that to you, the little marks looked so good on your skin.

He pulled his finger from you, then pressed two fingers into your heat and pressed hard. You whimpered and cried at the strong pleasure, you knew it wouldn’t be long before the coil in you would snap, then you’d feel the wave of pure bliss. Levi pulled his hand from your chest, cupped the side of your face and kissed you. He pressed hard, you moaned into the kiss, then shivered as you felt the pleasure run through you. You pulled from Levi’s lips, then panted as you felt the last bits of bliss run through you, but you weren’t ready for it to be over yet. You reached over to your bedside draw, then you opened it up and grabbed a packet. You rolled onto your tummy, and started opening the packet.

You gasped and squeaked as Levi rolled onto you, his length against your bum. You blushed. “Levi, I know you are ready to go, but at least put this on first. We both want Evan to grow up a bit, remember?”

Levi growled, then took the packet from you. “Sure beautiful.”

“Besides, we have plenty of them.”

He lifted himself up from you, pulled himself out from his bottoms and slipped the protection on. “You’re right, we can go through plenty tonight.”

You giggled. “You’re right. So, Levi?” You gasped as Levi tugged your underwear to the side, then pressed into your heat. You hummed. “Fuck.” He moved his legs apart, then he lifted your bum up a bit, he just adored how soft you were. You gripped the pillow hard as Levi grinded hard and deep. “L-Levi.” You pressed your face into the pillow and enjoyed what Levi was doing to you. With each press of his hips, your body was just shot with pleasure. There wasn’t much you could do, you were trapped between Levi and the bed, but it was wonderful because Levi knew exactly what he was doing and loved you so much. Levi just knew how to turn you to mush, he just knew all the buttons to push when it came to you. You just loved this man more than anything, he was your world and the most perfect farther to Evan and wonderful father to you. This man had saved you from a life of self-destruction and sacrifice, he was you saviour. The more you thought about Levi, the more you wanted him to keep touching you and moving his hips.

Levi moved his hands under you, he massaged your chest as his other hand moved down your body to your heat. He kissed your shoulder loads and the back of your neck. He smiled against your skin as you bucked against him, it was your indication you wanted more. He lightly touched your bundle of nerves, it instantly made your squeeze around Levi, which caused him to grunt. You felt so good to him, you always did. He moved his head, then began whispering in your ear. You shivered and whined as he kept moving his fingers on your bud, as well as grinding hard and deep within you. You gripped the pillow hard and whined and mewled as the coil tightened, you were close to your second release. Levi made things even worse for your body, the things he was saying to you were just adding to it all. He pressed hard into you causing the coil in you to snap, you pressed your face into the pillow and cried out. You shivered and whined as you felt the hot euphoria Levi gave you run through you.

You turned your head and panted. “I want to see your face, please?”

Levi pulled from you and lay on his side; he was expecting for you to roll onto your back. “Of course.” You rolled over onto your side to face Levi, then you buried your fingers into Levi’s hair and kissed him. You pulled your underwear off, then you threw it across the room. Levi hummed and smiled. “I like it.” You hooked your leg over Levi’s waist, then moved closer. “I love it, this is different.”

You smiled. “Good.”

He put his arm under your leg, then pressed into your heat again and kissed you. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. You both hummed and moaned at him at the sensation, it was perfect being with Levi like this. You knew Levi loved kissing you and holding you, so this position was perfect. He kissed your neck, then he moved your chest up and closer. He began kissing and nipping your chest as he rocked his hips. He leaned down and bit hard, then caused a mark to form on your skin. He held your bum tightly, then moved your hips with his movements. You wrapped your arms around his neck, you just panted and moaned with his actions. You held yourself close to Levi, your nipped and kissed at his neck and shoulder to fuel him to keep moving. You gripped his hair more as you felt overwhelmed, your body was still sensitive from the first two times, you needed more, so much more from him, but your body was shaking from and overload of pleasure.

Levi growled, then attacked your neck and bit hard. He kissed up your neck and began talking and whispering in your ear. Your body clenched around him, Levi’s sweet words into your ear was always your weak spot. You never thought much about yourself, hell you wanted to kill yourself for the sake of the city, so when Levi was telling you how good you were and how you felt, you were just putty in Levi’s hands. You pulled on his hair so he moved away from your neck, then you whimpered and mewled at him. Levi locked eyes with you and smiled, his forehead tapped against yours as you both smiled and moaned together. He whispered how much he loved you, then he kissed you. You gripped his shoulders, then pressed more into the kiss. Your body shivered as Levi gripped your bum more, he was a huge fan of your bum and chest, but right now he couldn’t touch your chest, so he had to go for your soft bum. Levi loved you, he loved every inch of you and wished he could stop Hector as soon as possible to free you and his son from torment.

He rolled over onto you, so you were on your back and him above you making you gasp. He wrapped both of your legs around his waist. He knelt up, then slid his hands up your body and began playing and massaging your chest. He admired how you looked under him, with your bed shirt ridden up and just above your breasts. He enjoyed how they bounced with every thrust; they were just perfect to him. Levi was always telling you how wonderful you are, because you didn’t think too well of yourself because of years of abuse and manipulation, but he thought you were the world and more. He glanced up to your face, you were arching your back with your cheeks pink and eyes closed. He couldn’t help but smile at you, you were so cute. Levi just had to look at you, smell you or hear you and he wanted you badly. When he would see you dancing with Evan around the kitchen, or you would be sat behind your desk working, he just wanted you. Whenever he saw you alone, or with Evan, he just had to grab you. You were so beautiful. You were the only woman who he daydreamed about and dreamed about being with physically, even before you were a couple, it was you. It was always you and only you. He counted his blessings that he stopped you from sacrificing yourself for this city.

He leaned down, then pushed his hands up your arms and entwined his fingers with yours next to your head. He kissed you and moved a little faster. He pressed his body close, so with every buck his body rubbed against your bud. You hummed and whimpered at him; Levi moaned back at you as he was reaching his limit too. He tapped his forehead against yours causing you to open your eyes, the two of you just gazed at each other. You both could see the look in each other’s eyes, the need, the want and the love. Levi kissed you with as much passion and love as possible, he moved as hard and fast as he could. You squeezed Levi’s hands hard and his length, you arched your back more and moaned. The coil in you had tightened so much, you couldn’t hold back anymore. You whimpered and whined at him he knew what he needed to do.

Levi moved as hard and fast as he could, he was fighting his need to let go. He slammed his hips into you a little hard, you cried as you felt the snap. You moaned and whined as you felt heat surge through you, your mind went blank as your body shook. Levi pulled from your lips, tapped his head against the pillow, then pressed into you hard and felt his release. He moaned your name, then moved a little and came to a stop and lay against you. Both of you panted and hummed as you enjoyed the pure bliss running through you both. He lightly kissed your face and neck; he just loved the cuddling after and kissing you.

Levi pulled away and kissed you. “Bathroom.”

You giggled. “I know hubby, off you go.” He jumped off, wobbled on his legs, then he ran off to the bathroom. You slipped out of bed, then put on your underwear and walked to the bathroom and leaned in the doorway. “Are you okay?”

Levi walked back over and kissed you. “I’m perfect. How are you feeling? You feel better about yourself?”

You nodded shyly. “I am.”

He watched you yawned so sweetly. “Tired?”

You nodded and pressed up against him. “Yeah.”

He hugged you. “I wore you out.”

You hummed. “Bed.”

You walked around the shops with Evan tied to your chest, his big eyes gazing up at you as you walked around. You and Levi were being normal doing some shopping, then you were going to check out some of your bars and clubs to make sure they were running. You both were just doing spot checks today. You patted Evan’s bum now and then to keep him happy. He’d hum and make little noises in happiness as you did. He would giggle when you smiled down at him, then he would make noises and get louder if you didn’t pay attention to him for a while. You wore that Evan was a double of Levi, because Levi would do the same thing, he would make noises if you didn’t pay attention to him. You just loved your two boys with all your heart, they were just perfect.

Levi put his hand on your bum and leaned over to kiss your cheek. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” You looked down at Evan. “This little one is being noisy though.”

Levi laughed. “He just wants his mummy’s attention is all.”

You kissed Evan’s little face loads making him giggle. “What a cute little bean.”

Levi took Evan’s little hand and squeezed. “He’s the cutest of all little beans.”

You looked up at Levi. “We make cute babies.”

He blushed and nodded. “We do.” He gasped when the thought of having another with you came to mind. “More?”

You giggled. “We will have more.” You looked down at Evan and held his little hands. “Just wait until this one is at least one.” You nuzzled your face against Evan’s making him giggle. “Oh I could just eat you up.”

Levi kissed your neck and growled at you. “What about me?”

You kissed Levi causing you both to hum in happiness. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

You held his hand. “Now come on, we have bars and clubs to go to.”

He kissed the back of your hand loads. “Yes sweetheart.”

You hummed a little song as you walked with Levi and Evan, it was to keep Evan happy but it also made Levi happy as well. Your two boys really were the same people, it was just too cute for words. You stopped outside a bar. “This looks good. The outside is up to code and it’s pretty.”

Levi hummed. “Yeah, but the real inspection is inside. It needs to be up to my cleaning standards.”

You giggled and patted his cheek. “Yes dear.”

He looked down at you. “You look so good with Evan.”

You smiled and opened the door, then walked in with him. “Thanks, now come on.” You looked around inside and smiled at the neon lights inside. Evan was instantly in awe of the pretty colours and lights. You pointed. “Look Evan, look at the pretty colours. Aren’t they nice?” He wiggled in his harness and giggled. “I know, right?”

Levi’s eyes sparkled as he looked at his son so happy. “He’s too cute, it should be made a crime.”

You laughed. “It should.” You sighed and looked around. “It looks good.”

Levi nodded and hummed. “It does.”

You heard someone call your name. You looked over to see Sofia and Erwin. You smiled and waved. “Hi you two.”

Sofia hurried over. “I missed you.” She stopped before hugging you. “Oh.” She squealed. “Look at him! He’s so cute.”

“You want to hold your godson?”

She nodded. “Please!”

You held Evan against you. “Untie me please.”

She untied and smiled. “Got it.”

You juggled Evan, then turned to Sofia and handed Evan over. “He is all yours.”

She squealed and held Evan. “Hiii.” She gasped. “Oh my god, hi…” She looked to Erwin. “Look how cute he is.”

Erwin smiled and tickled Evan’s cheek. “I love him so much.” Erwin gulped. “Would…would you like to try for a kid?”

Sofia welled up and nodded. “Yes, yes I would.”

He kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

You slipped Evan from Sofia. “I’ll take my little bean back.” You frowned. “Oh, smelly bean. Sorry, I’m going to change his dirty booty.”

Levi walked over. “I’ll do it.”

You shook your head. “No, it’s alright I’ll go to my office.” You kissed Levi’s cheek. “You have work to do.”

Levi sighed. “Tch, stubborn brat.”

You giggled and carried your son into your old office, it hadn’t been touched since you were last here. You lay Evan down, then changed him and cleaned his cute little bottom. You leaned down and blew on his belly. “Who’s a cute little bean? You are!” You took his feet and nibbled. “I’m going to eat you up!” Evan squealed with laughter making you giggle. “You cute little thing!” You put his clothes on him, then picked him up. You sat on the seat, then fed him making him a very happy boy. You hummed a little song to him. “You where hungry, huh? You had a big poop and you’re eating loads.” You patted his back making him burp, then you cleaned his little face. “You’re a little machine, huh?” You heard a bang making you jump, then shouting and the sound of guns going off. “Oh no…”

You tied Evan to your chest carefully, then you slipped to the door and peaked out. You flinched when you saw people shooting into the club. You closed the door, then locked it. You shuffled along the floor and kept low as you made your way to the bathroom. You hugged Evan and closed your eyes. You prayed and begged that Levi would save you and Evan. You didn’t want Hector to win, you couldn’t let it happen. You were a mother now, a dedicated loving and nurturing mother as well as wife. You sat in the bathroom and sighed, then sang to Evan to make him happy. You closed your eyes as you felt exhausted. You wanted this to be all over, you wanted to be happy, you wanted to have a life together as a family and to not have someone always trying to kill you.

You screamed when you heard a bang on the door, then you relaxed when it was Levi’s voice that came through. You opened the bathroom door to see Levi stood in your office, there was dirt and blood on him. “Levi?”

He looked over to you and ran over and skidded on his knees. He sighed your name as he squeezed you and Evan tightly. “You’re okay.” He pulled back and looked at you and Evan. “You’re okay, right?”

You nodded. “We’re both fine.” You undid Evan from your chest, then sat him on your lap to face Levi. “See, your son is alright.”

Levi kissed Evan’s little head. “Thank goodness.”

You looked up at Levi. “Whose blood is that?”

Levi looked down at himself. “Uhh…well…it’s Hector.”

Your eyes widened. “Really?”

He nodded. “He’s alive, just about…I kind of went crazy mode on him, sorry.”

You smiled. “Thank you, you know for defending me and fighting for me and our son.”

“I’ll always fight for you both.”

You frowned and looked at Evan. “You know…I kind of thought there was going to be a big fight, the city falling apart and yet it all ended in a bar.”

Levi helped you up. “Hector panicked. He didn’t plan, instead he just attacked mindlessly without even thinking it all through. He wanted to end you as quickly as possible, which meant he neglected a lot. Us taking Jack down was the problem for him, then pushed him to act as soon as possible.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, yeah you’re right.”

“Come on.”

You walked with Levi into the bar to see Sofia and Erwin cleaning up. “This place is a mess.”

Levi hummed. “It is, huh?”

You stopped and looked to Levi. “We could always redesign the place and make something new.”

He smiled. “What are you thinking?”

You hummed and walked around, then stopped. “How about under the sea themed? Lot’s of neon blue colours and fish.”

“I like it.”

You smiled and looked to Erwin. “Are you okay?”

Erwin nodded. “I’m fine yeah, sorry about your bar.”

You shrugged. “It’s okay, as long as everyone is okay.” You looked to Sofia as she sat on a chair with her head in her hands. “Sofia?”

She looked up and smiled. “Sorry, I was just…” She sighed. “I’ve never had to really be involved in the whole fighting side, but when I saw Hector and heard him shouting about you, I just had to hurt him.”

You placed Evan on her lap. “Here, hug him for a while.”

“Thank you.”

You walked over to Hector on the floor, he was coughing and gasping as blood poured out his mouth. You sat down next to him and sighed. “Well, well, well, looks like it took my gang and husband to finish you off, huh?”

He glared at you. “You, fucking bitch.” He coughed up blood. “I fucking hate you so much.” He laughed. “You know, even though you’ve stopped me and Jack, there will always be someone else to replace me.”

You smiled. “Probably and someone will replace me.”

He frowned. “What?”

You smiled. “I’m a married woman with a baby and I want more kids.” You hugged your legs and smiled as you watched Levi, Sofia, Erwin and Evan. “I have a family and this whole revenge thing is done. Instead, I want to have a normal life and I have a community that’s helping me make women who were like me get back on their feet, no more abuse.” You glanced at Hector. “You know, if you would have just stopped trying to kill me, then I would have left you alone.”

He laughed. “That’s funny.”

You smiled. “Why did you hurt me so much whenever we met?”

He gulped. “Because, I was always taught women were objects, something to be owned.”

You nodded and hummed. “You changed your mind?”

He smirked and licked his lips. “Yeah, yeah I have after you.”

You patted his chest making him groan. “Alright loser, I’m off home to be a normal wife and mother. See you never again.” You got up and walked over to Levi.

Levi looked to you and said your name. “You alright?” You wrapped your arms around Levi, then snuggled against his chest. Levi flinched. “Tch, oi brat? I’m filthy, so don’t hug me, okay?”

You squeezed him. “I don’t care. I’m just happy.”

Levi sighed and wrapped his arms around you. “Alright, just this one time I will hug you while dirty.”

You smiled and hummed in happiness. “I love you.”

“I love you too. We should head home, okay?”

You pulled away and kissed him. “Okay.” You took Evan back and smiled. “I’d like you two to come around for a nice dinner.”

Erwin put his arm around Sofia. “We would love to.”

You smiled. “Great, great…so Levi?”

Levi nodded. “Sure, let’s go.”

You walked outside into the garden to see Evan running around after Levi. Evan squealed and giggled. “Daddyyyy!”

Levi kept running. “You’re not going to get me!”

You placed your hand on your big baby bump, then placed the food down on the table. “Slow down Evan, don’t want you to hurt yourself sweetheart.”

Evan stopped and gasped. “Mummy!”

You hummed a laugh. “Hello Evan.”

He ran over and bounced. “Um…ummm…juice pwease.”

You squeaked at how cute your three-year-old was, then you picked him up and put him on your hip. “Alright, I made it fresh for you sweetie.” You sat on the bench with Evan on your lap, then you gave him his sippy cup. “There you go.”

“Thank you mummy.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “I love you Evan.”

Evan gulped down his juice and smiled. “Love mummy.”

You put Evan down on his feet. “Alright, you are now fuelled up, now go attack your daddy!”

Evan put his cup down, then ran after Levi roaring. “Daddyyyy!”

You giggled as they ran around again, both seemed so happy. Levi let Evan finally catch him, then he lay on the floor and laughed. Levi picked his son up in the air, then pulled him down and kissed his little face. Levi’s plan was to tire Evan out, so then he could spend some time with you. However, Evan was a ball of energy who seemed unstoppable. Levi loved it though, he loved his son so much and he couldn’t believe he was going to have another baby with you. Right now, you were at seven months and fit to burst, but you knew you were going to have a girl. You were both so excited, even Evan couldn’t wait to be a big brother. You had everything you needed for Kuchel, so she was going to be a spoiled baby like Evan.

Business was going great. You owned almost every bar and club in the area, as well as restaurants now. You worked with poor and hurt people who wanted to get out of the life that was expected of them. It all started with that home for women and children, but now with Jack and Hector locked away, you and Levi, along with Erwin and Sofia had spread across the city and worked so hard on making the city better. You wanted it to be better for everyone, as well as a safe place for your kids to grow up in. You wanted your children to see that people are good, not terrible. You were mostly worried about Kuchel, because of her being a girl, you didn’t want her to have the life you did. Your kids deserved better than what you and Levi had.

Levi called your name. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I’m just a little tired is all.”

He smiled and sat Evan next to him. “Come here.”

You sighed. “I’d love to, but the problem is if I sit down on the floor, I might struggle to get up.”

“I’ll help.”

“I’m too heavy sweetheart.”

He patted the floor. “Come.”

You sighed and walked over, then sat on the floor with a groan. “Heavy.”

Levi leaned over and kissed your cheek. “You’re beautiful.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thank you.”

Evan walked over to you. “Mummy?”

You smiled at Evan. “What’s up handsome?”

He handed you a flower. “Pretty.”

You took it and smiled. “It’s a very pretty flower. This for me?”

He nodded. “Yes mummy.”

You smiled. “It’s beautiful. Thank you so, so much.” You opened your arms. “Come here baby boy.”

“Mummy.”

You hugged him and kissed his cheek loads. “You are so sweet. Thank you.”

Evan sat and looked at your tummy. “Baby?”

You nodded and placed your hand on your belly. “That’s right, your baby sister is right here.”

He patted your belly, then leaned closer and kissed. “Love, love, love!”

You ruffled his hair. “Bless you.”

Levi hummed a laugh. “You going to be a good big brother?”

Evan clapped his little hands. “Yes!”

“Promise?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Good boy.” He pushed Evan’s silky black hair back so he could see his son’s cute face. “You tired yet?”

Evan rubbed his eyes. “Noooo.”

Levi smiled and tickled Evan’s cheek. “Someone’s lying.”

Evan flopped onto Levi’s lap and giggled. “Bad daddy.”

“Bad daddy?” He laughed. “Where did you hear that from?”

He lifted his head and giggled. “Mummy.”

You gasped in fake shock. “Evan!”

Evan laughed. “Not mummy.”

Levi moved Evan off him and growled. “To late buddy, your mummy is going to get it now.”

You got up, then ran as you squealed. “Noooo!”

Evan clapped his hands. “Run mummy!”

You ran around the garden, then you went inside. “Levi! Stop it!” You laughed nervously. “I’m seven months, I shouldn’t be running around like this.”

Levi growled at you and smirked. “Then stop and let me punish you.”

You pouted. “Evan? Your daddy is a bad daddy!”

Evan giggled. “Bad daddy!”

Levi pounced at you. “Got you!”

You blushed. “Let me g-go.”

He ran his lips across your neck. “Take it back, take back what you said about me now.”

You bit your lip. “I like it when you’re bad though.”

“I know.” He kissed your jawline. “But tell Evan I’m a good daddy.”

“Evan?”

Evan walked over. “Yes mummy?”

“Your daddy is the best daddy ever.”

Evan giggled. “I know.” He hugged Levi’s leg. “Love daddy.”

Levi welled up at how cute Evan was. “I love you so much Evan.”

Evan smiled and looked at you and Levi. “Kiss mummy. Daddy kiss mummy.”

“I won’t argue against that.” He cupped your face and kissed you with a happy hum. “Lot’s of kisses for mummy.”

You giggled. “Perfect, thank you.”

Evan yawned. “Daddy?”

Levi looked down at his son. “What’s up little man?”

“Tired.”

Levi picked up Evan and held him close. “Nap time?”

Evan yawned. “Yes. Mummy kiss.”

You kissed Evan’s cheek. “Better?”

Evan waved you closer. “Mummy.” He kissed your cheek and giggled. “Love mummy.”

“Love you too.”

Levi smiled. “I’ll be right back you go sit down.”

You winked at Levi, then you sat on the sofa and sighed. You were tired, your feet hurt and your back ached as well, but it was all worth it. You had a perfect son and a baby on the way. You leaned your head back, then closed your eyes and rested for a little. You smiled when you felt a light kiss on your forehead. You opened your eyes and reached up and touched Levi’s cheek. “Hi.”

“Hi. You tired?”

You let out a long sigh. “A little, and things ache.” You patted the space next to you. “Sit and let me cuddle.”

Levi walked around and sat on the sofa, then pulled you into his arms. “I love you.”

You snuggled and closed your eyes. “I love you too.”

“Is there anything else I can do for you?”

You shook your head. “No, no I’m good. I just need you to cuddle me and love me.”

Levi hummed a laugh, then rested his cheek against the top of your head. “Happy to.”

You let out a long sigh. “When Evan goes to bed tonight, can we have a bath together?”

“I’d love to.” He squeezed you. “I’ll even give you a massage.”

You gasped. “Really?”

“Really.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek loads. “You’re the best husband ever.”

Levi kissed you and hummed. “Says the best wife and mother ever.”

You sighed and shook your head. “This is just going to end up as a fight. So, we’ll agree to disagree on who is the best.”

“Deal.”

You smirked at Levi. “How about tonight we play a little together? I have a nice outfit to wear, just ignore the baby bum.”

Levi growled at you. “You make a baby bump look good. You are sexy and beautiful no matter what, we’ve talk about this. I want and love you always.”

You bit your lip and smiled. “Well then, we’re going to have fun all night long.”

Levi smiled. “I fucking love you brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you so much for the lovely comments and messages during this story. While writing this one, I've gone through a rough time in my life with lockdowns in the UK, a covid scare that turned out to be not covid but I had pneumonia instead with a chest infection, my health was a mess. I have always been working as a teacher while training at a univeristy to be a better teacher. I have had mental breakdowns, i've had health issues and many rough nights. However, writing and seeing you guys care so much has made my year so much better. Thank you from the bottom of my heart to all of you. I love you all. I look forward to sharing all my stories with you. Look forward to the next which is murder mystery in a small town with supernatural creatures and wolfman Levi is back in that one, as well as the brave dog Bruce! Love you all and I hope this new year is better than this one.


End file.
